Full Moon
by Dame-Vampyria
Summary: Anna Osaki, 17 ans, emménage à Forks, débarquant de New York. Persuadée qu'elle ne s'habituera pas à vivre dans cette petite ville si différente de celle où elle vivait auparavant, Anna se détache du lot au lycée et fait la connaissance d'Alice et Jasper…
1. Prologue

**Full Moon**

**Résumé : **Anna Osaki, 17 ans, emménage à Forks, débarquant de New York. Persuadée qu'elle ne s'habituera pas à vivre dans cette petite ville si différente de celle où elle vivait auparavant, Anna se détache du lot au lycée et fait la connaissance d'Alice et Jasper…

**Titre :** Full Moon _(trad : Pleine lune)_ : d'après une chanson qui m'a donné l'inspiration et que j'aime beaucoup, qui n'est pas des Black Ghosts cependant _(que l'on peut entendre au début du film Twilight quand Bella quitte Phoenix)_, mais de Sonata Arctica.

**Rating :** M, NC-17 à cause de lemons.

**Personnages :** Anna, Kaori (sa mère), les Cullen, Peter, Andrew, Will…

**Couples : **Anna et ? = BECAUSE I CAN DO IT HAHA. AlicexJasper, EdwardxBella…etc.

_Note de l'auteur : alors tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire est racontée du point de vue d'Anna. Ma fic' est en quelque sorte une retranscription de « Fascination » mais vue sous un autre angle. J'ai réécrit plusieurs passages du roman pour les adapter à ma version, les plus fidèles fans le remarqueront. Si vous ne saisissez pas ce que je veux dire, vous finirez pas comprendre en avançant dans la lecture ;) Pour l'apparence des Cullen, je me suis basée sur le film car après l'avoir vu, j'ai eu du mal à me les imaginer avec la description du livre. Anna a beaucoup de similitudes avec Bella et pourtant…_

* * *

**Prologue**

Je me suis souvent demandée comment j'allais mourir. Mais mourir sans même pouvoir dire adieu à un être cher me semblait une fin minable. Cependant, si je n'avais pas quitté New York, rien de tout cela ne me serait arrivé, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter cette décision. Le brouillard était omniprésent, je ne savais plus vraiment où j'étais, ni où j'allais. Etant donné mon manque de capacité à courir vite, je ne tardai pas à sentir la présence du prédateur derrière moi. Telle une proie, je sus que ma fin était venue. Je m'immobilisai, fermant les yeux, le cœur battant à folle allure. J'attendis ainsi que la mort vienne, en espérant qu'elle soit rapide.


	2. Nouvelle vie

Chapitre 1

Nouvelle Vie

Mon père me conduisit à l'aéroport toutes fenêtres ouvertes. Bien qu'on ne fût qu'en mars, la température, à New York, frôlait les vingt degrés, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. En guise d'adieux, je portais mon corset préféré, le noir à lacets sur le devant, et bordé de dentelle.

Il existe, dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Forks où la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante. Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs aux États-Unis. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que ma mère avait malheureusement choisie parmi tant d'autres pour trouver un boulot qui lui plaisait. Et y emménager par la même occasion. Oui, ma mère, nommée Kaori Osaki, passionnée de décoration et tout le bordel qui va avec, et japonaise d'origine. J'avais héritée de ses traits, bien que mon père fût américain. Et chaque fois qu'on me voyait en sa présence, j'avais droit à des remarques _joyeuses_ sur notre ressemblance mère-fille. Elle avait la joie de vivre, et même si elle me tapait souvent sur le système, je dois dire que c'était quand même une femme tout simplement merveilleuse. Elle était à la fois ma confidente, ma complice, et une amie avec qui je rigolais beaucoup, tout en restant ma mère, aimante, autoritaire et inquiète en permanence pour moi. Elle venait à peine de divorcer avec mon père qu'elle avait décidé de quitter _la Mégalopolis _pour refaire sa vie, m'emportant avec elle, puisqu'elle avait obtenue ma garde quasi-permanente. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, je ne retournerai à New York que durant les prochaines vacances, mes parents s'étaient entendus sur ce point.

Et c'était vers Forks que je m'exilais à présent – un acte qui m'horrifiait. Rien qu'à la description que l'on m'avait faite de ce trou paumé, je détestais Forks.

J'adorais New York. J'adorais passer des après-midi entiers avec mes amis dans Central Park, et voir des taxis jaunes partout autour de moi. J'adorais le dynamisme de la ville immense.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison, si jamais il arrive quelque chose, me répéta mon père pour la énième fois avant que je ne grimpe dans l'avion.

J'étais en train de le quitter pour aller vivre avec ma mère. Il me manquerait énormément. Tout comme cette ville. J'en eus un pincement au cœur.

- T'inquiète, je n'hésiterai pas à repasser, répondis-je.

Même si je me débrouillais pas mal pour mentir, j'avais répété ce boniment avec une telle régularité depuis quelques jours qu'il fut convainquant. Et pourtant, je savais que je n'étais pas prête de revenir de sitôt.

- Tu diras bonjour à Kaori de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Je t'aime, papa.

Il me serra fort pendant une bonne minute, je montai dans l'avion, il s'en alla.

Maintenant tout allait changer.

________________

Ma mère était au volant de sa Mercedes S55 AMG - offerte par mon père bien sûr lorsqu'ils étaient encore heureux ensemble - sur la route nationale menant à notre destination finale, avec moi en tant que passagère à ses côtés. Le poste radio était allumé, un CD de Nightwish passant en boucle. Aucune de nous deux parlions, malgré le fait que nous étions voilà un moment dans la voiture, depuis l'aéroport de Seattle. Je regardais d'un air maussade la pluie tomber à travers la vitre, me remémorant _mes joies passées_.

- Regarde, chérie, nous arrivons ! s'exclama d'un ton enthousiaste ma mère.

Effectivement, un panneau en bois indiquant en grosses lettres FORKS venait d'être à notre portée de vue. Je soupirai. Contrairement à ma mère, j'étais désespérée d'atterrir dans un endroit que je méprisais avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds. Elle me regarda et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non mais franchement, comment as-tu pu choisir Forks pour y vivre ! C'est que dalle à côté de New York ! Pourquoi tu ne m'y as pas laissé continuer ma vie ? m'exclamai-je.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté un million de fois, Anna, me répondit-t-elle. Ton père est overbooké de travail à New York, tu aurais été en permanence seule à la maison. C'est cela que tu désirais ? Nous n'avons pas divorcé pour rien, tu le sais autant que moi d'ailleurs. Je comprends que tu ais encore du mal à accepter le fait d'avoir du quitter précipitamment tes amis, ton lycée, ton groupe… mais tu finiras par t'y faire.

- Justement ! Mon groupe ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir sans moi ? Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans eux ? Tu y as pensé à ça ?!

- Oh, je suis sûre que tu en fonderas un autre !

- Tu parles ! Ce n'est pas avec 3 120 habitants que je vais trouver des gens sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi !

J'étais toujours révoltée à l'idée d'avoir du abandonner mon groupe. La musique étant avant tout une de mes passions, je passais la plupart de mes weekends à répéter avec mes musiciens. Nous formions un groupe de métal et nous avions réussi tant bien que mal à nous faire connaître pour pouvoir faire des concerts fréquemment dans la ville, notamment à Brooklyn. Notre succès s'était fondé sur ma voix, qui avait épaté le leader le jour où il m'avait entendue chanter. J'avais comme une sorte de don, qui charme les gens quand ils m'entendent chanter. Mes paroles reflétaient mes états d'âme, tout comme mon apparence. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux fardés de la même couleur et d'une froideur qui vous transpercerait sur place avec mes lentilles de couleur grise, une peau bien pâle (alors que les asiatiques sont sensés être mates de peau), ainsi qu'un style vestimentaire _bien à moi_. C'est-à-dire, des vêtements déchirés, provocateurs, sombres, accompagnés de Rangers et de bijoux à piques qui me donnaient un air agressif au premier regard. On me connaissait bien pour être colérique et sarcastique, mais aussi sensible et sympa avec tout le monde. Maintenant, j'étais larguée, plus que jamais. Coincée avec ma mère dans un trou où je ne connaissais encore personne, sans amis, et même sans petit ami. Tout ce dont je n'aurais jamais espéré un jour. Je ne pus me retenir de laisser couler une larme en silence, à la pensée que j'avais du renoncer à mon amour pour emménager à Forks.

Une fois que nous eûmes pénétré dans la ville, nous allâmes directement à notre nouvelle maison. C'est lorsque la voiture se gara devant que j'eus le loisir de l'examiner attentivement. Je fus surprise : c'était une copie de la baraque que nous possédions à New York. Une maison blanche, plutôt classe, possédant deux étages, et entourée de verdure… car Forks avait l'avantage d'être située dans un environnement très _vert_. Tout avait la couleur : les arbres, leurs troncs couverts de lichen, leurs frondaisons dégoulinantes de mousse, le sol encombré de fougères. Même l'air qui filtrait à travers les feuilles avait des reflets verdâtres. Une overdose de verdure – j'étais chez les Aliens. Je remarquai qu'une forêt se tenait à proximité de notre habitat. Voilà à quoi je m'occuperai quand je n'aurai rien à foutre, m'y promener avec mon Ipod à fond dans les oreilles et y broyer du noir. Mais nous vivions quand même dans un petit quartier résidentiel, pas très loin de mon futur lycée.

Nous nous empressâmes de sortir de la voiture, emportant nos nombreux bagages avec nous, car il flottait toujours. Et surtout, avec l'envie de ne pas bousiller l'état lisse de nos cheveux. Ce qui me fit ricaner toute seule. Je montai directement au premier étage, là où il y avait normalement ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, j'en fus enchantée : les murs rouges vifs, les rideaux de dentelle noire ornant la fenêtre, un grand lit pour deux personnes – tout cela appartenait à mon monde. Il y avait également une grande armoire noire et un bureau de la même couleur, où était posé un ordinateur tout neuf, la ligne du modem agrafée le long de la plinthe jusqu'à la prise de téléphone la plus proche. Une exigence de mon père, histoire de garder plus facilement le contact. Je n'avais plus qu'à y ajouter des posters de mes groupes de métal fétiches, ma gratte et l'ampli qui va avec, pour que tout soit parfait. Je passai ainsi la soirée à installer et à ranger mes nombreuses affaires, tout comme ma mère qui se chargeait des siennes que je lui avais rapportées de New York. Puis, commençant à en avoir marre, je me couchai, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui m'attendrait le lendemain.

Demain serait un autre jour.


	3. Premier jour de cours

Chapitre 2

Premier jour de cours

Le lycée de Forks n'accueillait que trois cent cinquante-sept élèves – cinquante-huit à présent : flippant ! A New York, les classes de première comptaient à elles seules plus de huit cents individus, comme dans des amphithéâtres. Ici, tous les gosses avaient grandi ensemble au même endroit, comme leurs darons avaient fait leurs premiers pas à la même époque et au même endroit. Je serais la nouvelle, venue de _la Megalopolis, _un phénomène de foire... une horreur.

Si j'avais eu la tronche d'une de ces fashion-victim de New York, j'aurais sans doute pu en tirer avantage mais j'étais loin de l'être, car je détestais tout simplement cette _catégorie sociale. _Pfff, foutue société de consommation !

Après m'être levée de mon lit avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'emportai mon sac de toilette dans la salle de bain voisine qui était mienne afin de me débarrasser de la crasse du voyage de la veille. Tout en démêlant mes cheveux mouillés, je m'examinai dans la glace. Devant mon reflet blafard, je pus constater que mon cas n'était pas qu'une question de physique. Je ne m'intègrerais pas. Si j'étais parvenue à me faire distinguer au milieu des trois mille élèves de mon bahut précédent, qu'allait-il en être dans ce trou ? Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas sociable, mais il m'arrivait souvent d'être antipathique avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas. A New York, c'était différent, étant donné que la ville était un million de fois plus grande, le pourcentage de gens comme moi y était plus élevé ; je n'avais donc eu aucun problème à créer des liens d'amitié. Je tirai une grimace, ayant un mauvais pressentiment de ce qui allait se passer une fois que j'aurais mis les pieds au lycée.

Le petit déjeuner en compagnie de Kaori se déroula calmement. Elle me souhaita bonne chance pour le lycée et la reprise des cours, avec un sourire compatissant. Je la remerciai, consciente de la vanité de ses bonnes paroles. Finissant mon bol de céréales, je montai me brosser les dents puis disait au revoir à ma mère, prenant au passage mon Perfecto. Je ne tenais pas à arriver trop tôt au bahut, mais je ne supportais pas de rester ici une minute de plus. Il bruinait, pas de quoi me tremper cependant, mais mes Rangers pataugeaient d'une façon plus qu'énervante dans les flaques. Le bruit du goudron claquant sous mes pas me manquait. Bien que je n'y fusse jamais allé, trouver le bahut fut facile et ce ne fut pas long pour moi qui étais à pieds. Comme la plupart des édifices officiels locaux, il était situé le long de la quatre voies. A première vue, il n'avait rien d'un établissement scolaire. Seul le panneau annonçant sa fonction m'incita à stopper ma marche. On aurait dit une série de maisons identiques construites en briques bordeaux. Il était noyé au milieu de tant d'arbres et d'arbustes que j'eus d'abord du mal à en mesurer l'étendue. Où était passée la solennité de l'institution ? me demandai-je avec une certaine nostalgie. Où étaient donc passés les clôtures grillagées et les détecteurs de métaux, comme dans les prisons ? Je remontai un étroit chemin pavé bordé de haies sombres et pris une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer là où un écriteau indiquait ACCUEIL. L'intérieur était une petite salle d'attente brillamment éclairée, comportant des chaises pliantes sur le côté et un comptoir placé au fond avec une vieille femme assise derrière. Je me dirigeai vers elle.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Je m'appelle Anna Osaki, je viens d'arriver, l'informai-je.

- Ah oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle fouilla dans un tas de paperasse dangereusement instable jusqu'à dénicher ceux qu'elle cherchait.

- Voici ton emploi du temps et un plan du lycée pour te repérer.

Elle m'apporta plusieurs feuilles et m'indiqua l'emplacement de mes classes, surlignant les chemins les plus rapides. Gigantesque. Ce lycée était gigantesque pour un trou paumé. Elle me donna aussi une fiche à faire signer par chaque prof et me prévint que je devais lui ramener en fin de journée. Avec un petit sourire aimable, elle émit, comme Kaori, le vœu que je me plusse à Forks. Je lui répondis par un rictus crispé, de façon à la convaincre que je l'espérais aussi.

Lorsque je ressortis, d'autres élèves avaient commencé à arriver. Suivant la file des véhicules garés, je contournai le lycée. Je constatai avec plaisir que la plupart des bagnoles étaient vieilles, rien de tape-à-l'œil. A New York, il n'était pas rare de voir une Mercedes ou une Porsche flambant neuves sur le parking. Ici, la plus belle voiture était une Volvo grise, et elle détonnait, mêmes si ce n'était pas mon genre. J'essayai de mémoriser mon plan afin d'éviter à le ressortir chaque fois que j'aurais une hésitation, puis j'enfouis ensuite les papiers dans mon sac, empruntant le trottoir bondé d'adolescents. J'eus droit à plusieurs regards curieux d'entre eux, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. Une fois que j'eus dépassé la cantine, j'atteignis le bâtiment 2 sans problème – un gros chiffre noir était peint sur fond blanc à l'un des angles de l'édifice. Au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de la salle de classe où j'aurai mon premier cours de la journée, je sentais mon pouls s'accélérer de façon désordonnée. Je commençais avec maths, j'en avais de la veine… Je franchis la porte en tâchant de contrôler ma respiration. La salle de classe était modeste, remplie d'élèves à l'allure banale à côté de la mienne. J'allai porter ma fiche de présence au prof, un grand binoclo qui avait l'air d'un clampin, dont le bureau portait une plaque l'identifiant comme M. Varner. Il me dévisagea étrangement, comme si je le faisais flipper. Puis sans prendre la peine de me présenter aux élèves, il m'envoya m'asseoir à un pupitre au fond de la classe, à côté d'un garçon qui me parut très sympathique au premier coup d'œil que nous nous jetâmes. A en juger son look, c'était un punk, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Il avait les cheveux courts châtain foncé, coiffés en petites piques. Il avait plusieurs piercing aux oreilles, ainsi qu'un sourire chaleureux qui m'était adressé. Ça commençait bien…

- Salut ! Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais… je m'appelle Anna, et toi ?

- Moi c'est William, mais appelle-moi Will, je préfère ! Alors, contente de commencer ta première journée de cours ici avec maths ?

- A merveille, fis-je, ironique. Déjà que je déteste cette matière, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point…

- Tu m'étonnes ! Je suis d'une nullité rarissime et j'assume !

Nous rîmes et discutâmes de tout et de rien durant le cours, le prof ne faisant pas gaffe à nous. Le courant passa directement entre nous, car je m'aperçus que nous avions les mêmes goûts. Il était la première personne sur la même longueur d'onde que moi depuis que j'étais arrivée. Peut-être que ses potes étaient comme lui, qui sait ? Là, ce serait le top. Nous restâmes ensemble durant la matinée puisque nous avions la majorité des cours en commun, et c'est ensemble que nous gagnâmes la cantine à midi. Nous nous installâmes à une table libre, là où deux gars finirent par nous rejoindre. Sans doute ses deux meilleurs copains, comme il me les avait décrit.

- Hey les gars ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté Anna ! dit Will. Alors Anna, je te présente Peter et Andrew, mes deux supers potes avec qui je traîne toujours.

- Salut… dis-je.

- Dis-moi, Will, ce ne serait pas encore une de tes tentatives pour intégrer une chanteuse dans le groupe, j'espère ? dit Peter.

Ce dernier rougit et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles. Peter leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter ça ? On a déjà un chanteur.

- Ouais mais justement, il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui ! Faut qu'on le vire ! Et puis, Anna chantait déjà dans un groupe quand elle était à New York, alors… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait tenter…

- Je suis d'accord, intervint Andrew. Peter, on devrait laisser une chance à Anna, je lui fais confiance.

- Pfff… bon, OK, mais y'a intérêt à ce qu'elle ne chante pas faux !

Ces deux derniers étaient des punks comme Will. Peter avait un air sérieux, malgré la grande crête rouge fluo qui se dressait au milieu de son crâne rasé et ses piercings au nez et aux oreilles. Il était grand et imposant, tandis qu'Andrew semblait gamin mais adorable. Il était frêle et avait des cheveux en pétard d'un blond presque blanc et un piercing à la bouche relié à l'oreille par une chaînette. Le tout lui donnait un air faussement angélique. En tous cas, ils étaient tous les deux sympas, et je fus bien contente de les connaître avec Will, ce qui m'avait permis d'éviter d'être exclue en arrivant ce matin. Et en plus, s'ils me prenaient dans leur groupe… décidément, j'avais un gros coup de chance aujourd'hui.

- Vous faîtes quoi exactement comme musique ? demandai-je.

- Du punk-rock en général. Mais ça nous arrive de faire des reprises… dit Andrew.

- Ouais, moi je suis à la gratte, Peter à la batterie et Andrew à la basse, dit Will. Notre chanteur ne vient jamais aux répet', pour je ne sais quelles raisons bidons.

- Et toi, tu faisais quoi avec ton groupe ? me demanda Peter.

- Du métal, fis-je en souriant.

- Ah… ce n'est pas la même chose.

- En effet.

- N'empêche, dire que je t'ai prise pour Bella Swan ce matin ! Sur le coup, je me suis dit : « Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être la fille du shérif ! » ricana-t-il. Parce que quand tu vois la gueule du père Swan, ce serait dur de croire que tu es sa fille.

- Qui ça ?

- Elle, dit Andrew en me montrant une table un peu loin de la nôtre où un groupe d'élèves squattait. C'est la petite pâlotte aux cheveux un peu roux… elle est nouvelle depuis aujourd'hui et toute l'école était au courant de son arrivée, vu que son père est le chef de la police. Nous ne savions pas que tu viendrais en même temps qu'elle. Cela a un peu porté confusion.

- Hum, effectivement, je ne lui ressemble pas du tout… fis-je en faisant la moue.

Alors je n'étais pas la trois cent cinquante huitième élève du lycée aujourd'hui. C'est le dirlo qui devait être content de compter deux élèves de plus dans son établissement !

- Ahlala… je me demande ce qu'elle peut trouver en compagnie de ces types comme Mike, Eric, Tyler et compagnie ! Ce sont de gros boulets… marmonna Will.

- Bah, si elle s'entend bien avec eux, c'est son problème, pas le nôtre, dit Peter en haussant les épaules. T'as vu les filles avec eux ? Jessica est aussi cruche que Lauren.

Je continuai à manger et à observer les autres élèves dans la cantine, quand mon attention fût attirée par cinq élèves, deux filles et trois garçons, qui occupaient une table à proximité de la nôtre. Ils parlaient à peine, ne mangeaient pas, bien qu'ils eussent tous un plateau – intact – devant eux. Ce ne fut cependant rien de ces quelques détails qui attira – et retint – mon attention. Ils étaient tous d'une pâleur comme la craie, plus diaphane que n'importe quel ado habitant cette ville privée de soleil, plus clairs que moi, l'eurasienne. Tous avaient les yeux sombres, en dépit des nuances variées de leurs cheveux. Ils présentaient également de larges cernes sombres, violets, pareils à des hématomes, comme s'ils souffraient d'insomnie ou relevaient à peine d'une fracture du nez. Bien que celui-ci, à l'instar de tous leur traits, fût droit, parfait, aquilin.

Mais ce n'était pas ça non plus qui me fascina en eux.

Ce furent leurs visages, si différents et si semblables, d'une splendeur inhumaine et dévastatrice. De ces visages qu'on ne voit jamais au quotidien, si ce n'est dans les magazines de mode. Il était difficile de déterminer lequel était le plus sublime. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, et pourtant, tous ces détails leur donnaient un air de famille.

- Et eux, ce sont qui ? interrogeai-je en les désignant discrètement ;

- Ah, ce sont les Cullen ! dit Will en ayant un rictus. Ils t'intriguent hein ?

- Ben ouais… je ne suis pas la seule, je suppose ?

- Non, en effet. Ils sont tous de la même famille, bien que certains d'entre eux soient en couple. Regarde… le grand brun baraqué c'est Emmett, et la jolie blonde à côté de lui c'est Rosalie. Elle est canon, c'est dommage pour moi…

- Will ! s'exclama Peter. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ça, espèce de blaireau !

- Oh, c'est bon ! De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre ! se défendit-t-il. Ensuite, le mec aux cheveux couleur cuivre et qui a l'air dépressif, c'est Edward. Le blond qui a une gueule de constipé, c'est Jasper, et la petite brune maigrichonne à ses côtés, c'est Alice. Ils sont en couple, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie.

- Jasper est pas mal…. commentai-je. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a l'air constipé...

- Il tire toujours cette tronche ! dit Andrew. Lui et les autres vivent avec le docteur Cullen et sa femme. Ils ont la trentaine et les font vivre sous leur toit depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

- Mme Cullen est un peu jeune pour être leur mère à cet âge-là, non ? fit-je remarquer d'un ton sceptique.

- En fait, ce sont leurs gosses adoptifs, et Jasper et Rosalie sont frère et sœur jumeaux au nom de Hale.

- Et beh, c'est bien courageux de leur part ! S'encombrer aussi jeunes d'autant de gosses…

- Je crois que c'est dû au fait que la femme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants, précisa Will, comme si cela contrebalançait leur générosité.

- Ca change tout alors. Ils ont toujours vécu à Forks ?

- Non, ils sont venus d'Alaska il y a deux ans.

J'éprouvai un élan de compassion puis de soulagement. De compassion, parce que, aussi beaux fussent-ils, ils restaient des étrangers rejetés par leurs pairs. Je venais de m'en rendre compte. Et de soulagement, parce que finalement je n'étais pas la seule nouvelle et, surtout, pas la plus remarquée, bien que j'eus surpris plusieurs yeux rivés sur moi durant toute la matinée. De toute façon, il y avait aussi Peter, Andrew et Will dans le même cas. Tout à coup, le regard des cinq adolescents se tourna vers moi et croisa le mien. Leur expression était celle d'une grande curiosité mêlée à de l'intérêt. Gênée, je baissai les yeux et me joignis subitement à la conversation du trio assis en ma présence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les cinq se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient d'une grâce remarquable, y compris le brun barraqué. C'en était surprenant. Je croisai le regard d'Alice et Jasper, qui s'étaient retournés pour me regarder avant de quitter le réfectoire.

J'avais cours de philosophie avancée dans l'heure suivante, et malheureusement, je me retrouvai seule. Peter proposa de m'attendre quand le cours serait fini, ce que je ne refusai pas. Ainsi, je me rendis en cours seule et quand j'entrai dans la salle de classe, chose fût de constater qu'il n'y avait plus de place. Sauf à une table située dans l'allée centrale où il y avait les personnes avec qui j'avais le moins envie de me mettre : Alice et Jasper Cullen. Pitié, je croisai les doigts en mon for intérieur pour que le prof ne me place pas avec eux, car ce serait illogique que l'on soit le seul trio de la classe. Pendant que j'allais me présenter au prof afin de faire signer cette putain de fiche, je les observai discrètement. Au moment où je passai devant eux, ils se raidirent sur leur siège et me toisèrent. Jasper parût encore plus crispé et me fixa d'un air que j'aurais juré _assassin_. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce type, soudainement ? Alice le saisit tendrement par les épaules et lui dit quelque chose qui eut l'effet de le calmer un peu, son visage se détendant petit à petit. Elle me regarda à nouveau, et son visage trahit cette fois des émotions auxquelles je ne me serai pas attendue – colère et reproche. Moi qui pensait qu'elle allait s'excuser pour son amoureux ! Leurs yeux étaient d'un noir d'encre qui ne présageait rien de bon. A moitié choquée, je m'esquivai rapidement et gagnai le bureau du prof. M. Fisher parapha ma feuille de présence et me donna un manuel sans s'embarrasser de politesses inutiles. Je pressentis que lui et moi allions être _amis_. Évidemment, il n'eut d'autre choix que de m'envoyer à la seule place libre. Je m'y rendis, regardant dans le vide, et encore surprise par l'hostilité de mes futurs voisins, alors qu'Alice m'avait paru pourtant très sympathique quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois ce midi.

J'eus beau ne pas les regarder quand je posai mes affaires sur la table et m'assis, je vis du coin de l'œil Jasper changer de posture et s'éloigner, se pressant à l'extrême bord de sa chaise, la figure de biais, comme s'il tentait de fuir une mauvaise odeur. Alice ne s'écarta pas cependant, mais elle semblait immobile, prête à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne vis pas vraiment ce qui pût les faire fuir puisque je m'étais assurée de me parfumer au taquet ce matin afin d'être sûre de sentir bon à chaque fois que je passerais devant les gens. Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient que du parfum Givenchy sentait mauvais à côté de celui de Thierry Mugler, pensai-je avec ironie. Enfin, il me semble, car d'après ce que je pus sentir, Alice sentait le _Angel_. Une odeur tout simplement sublime, tout comme celle de Jasper, que je n'arrivai pas à identifier cependant. Légèrement vexée, je m'abritai derrière mes longs cheveux d'ébène et concentrai tout mes efforts sur le cours. Malgré mon intérêt de prendre des notes, le nez collé à ma copie, je revenais sans cesse à l'étrange comportement de mes partenaires. Pas un instant ils ne se détendirent ni se rapprochèrent. Jasper serrait la mâchoire et Alice le tenait fermement par une main, comme pour le retenir de faire quoi que ce soit à mon égard.

Le cours sembla durer un siècle. Était-ce parce que c'était ma dernière heure de cours ou parce que j'attendais impatiemment que le couple se relaxe ? En tout cas, cela ne se produisit pas. On aurait dit que ces deux-là ne respiraient pas. Détestaient-ils à ce point mon parfum ? Ou ce comportement était habituel ? J'osai un nouveau coup d'œil, ce que je regrettai dans la seconde qui suivit. Le blond me contemplait de ses prunelles noires qui exprimaient une réelle répulsion, sa petite amie le tenant toujours fermement, les yeux rivés sur le prof. Je frissonnai et revins sur le cours, pensant à la métaphore « un regard tueur ».

Puis, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit enfin. Jasper et Alice réagirent comme des ressorts. Ils se levèrent brusquement et quittèrent la salle de classe avant que quiconque eût bougé. Je restai ahurie sur place, les suivant des yeux sans les voir. Leur attitude avait été odieuse. Voire dégueulasse. D'un geste rageur, je rassemblai mes affaires et les jetai ensuite dans mon sac avant de partir à mon tour.

Peter était à la porte d'entrée, m'attendant d'un air serein. J'eus soudainement envie de me jeter dans ses bras pour qu'il me console de ce que je venais de subir. Mais je me retins, sinon il me prendrait pour une tarée. Il portait des lunettes de soleil, ce qui m'étonna. Mais cela lui allait bien en tous cas.

- Il fait beau dehors ou quoi ? demandai-je, ironique.

- Non, t'es malade, ce genre de truc arrive qu'une fois par an ! me répondit-il, amusé. C'est juste que ça me plaît de porter des lunettes de soleil. Peu importe l'avis des gens, je m'en fous.

- Tu as bien raison ! Où sont Andrew et Will ?

- En cours de sport. Mais dis-moi, aurais-tu dit quelque chose d'insultant aux Cullen ? Je ne les ai jamais vu dans un tel état.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué et apparemment, le comportement d'Alice et Jasper n'était pas fréquent. Je cherchai à en savoir plus sur eux.

- Ah, toi aussi, tu as remarqué qu'ils étaient spaces ?

- Ouais, j'ai vu que Jasper et Alice semblaient furieux contre toi lorsqu'ils sont sortis. Et c'est pareil pour Edward. J'étais en cours de biologie avec lui et en l'épiant, j'ai crû qu'il allait bouffer la petite Swan qui était assise à côté de lui. Elle était tétanisée, la pauvre.

- Pourtant, je ne leur ai rien fait. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils peuvent me reprocher…

- Bah, laisse tomber, ils sont stranges, c'est tout, poursuivit Peter comme pour me rassurer. Tu as fini les cours, là ?

- Heureusement ! Mais toi, tu n'es pas sensé être en sport ?

- Si, mais sécher de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

Vu son attitude un peu trop zen, je me demandai subitement s'il n'avait pas fumé un joint ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Au pire, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, je n'étais pas sa mère. Il m'accompagna à l'accueil afin que je puisse y rendre ma fiche. La pluie avait cessé, mais l'air était froid. Je croisai les bras, les serrant contre mon corps. Lorsque j'entrai, je faillis faire demi-tour et m'enfuir. Jasper et Alice Cullen se tenaient devant le comptoir. Ils étaient faciles à reconnaître de dos. Jasper se retourna, ayant perçu ma présence. Son regard était toujours aussi noir, empli de haine. Voyant Peter à mes côtés, il détourna son attention de moi et rejoignit Alice qui discutait avec la secrétaire, d'une voix basse mais qui semblaient chanter tant elle était belle. Je ne tardai pas à saisir l'objet de leur conversation : ils négociaient pour remplacer leur cours de philosophie. N'importe quelle matière ferait l'affaire. J'eus du mal à croire que c'était à cause de _moi_ qu'ils faisaient cela. Il était impossible que ces inconnus éprouvent un dégoût aussi soudain et intense à mon égard. Je sentis la colère m'envahir.

- Je suis désolée, mais vous ne pourrez pas changer de cours, surtout en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, insista la secrétaire. N'y comptez même pas.

- Très bien, il faut savoir souffrir après tout, dit Jasper froidement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, chéri, dit Alice d'un ton compatissant. Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à supporter ça…

Ils pivotèrent sur leurs talons et, m'ignorant volontairement, disparurent. Alors comme ça, je les dérangeais à ce point-là ? Autant me le dire, je me démerderais pour changer moi-même de cours étant donné que j'étais nouvelle. Je m'approchai du comptoir et y posai ma fiche signée, avant de repartir aussitôt avec Peter. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, il me dit :

- Et beh ! A croire que Jasper Hale a une dent contre toi !

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi. Je sens que les cours de philo vont être un enfer…

- Je compatis à ton malheur.

- Merci. Bon, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant… on se voit demain ?

- Ouais. Salut !

Nous nous quittâmes. Sortant mon Ipod de la poche intérieure de mon blouson, j'enfonçai les écouteurs dans mes oreilles, mettant le son à fond pour _Whisper _d'Evanescence. Puis je me fumai une clope et rentrai chez moi à grandes enjambées rapides, craignant qu'il pleuve d'une minute à l'autre. Ma mère était encore au boulot. Je montai directement dans ma chambre, et, claquant la porte, jetai mon sac à travers la pièce pour crier ensuite de toutes mes forces. Il serait inutile de pleurer pour ces abrutis de Cullen.


	4. Intégration

Chapitre 3

Intégration

Le jour suivant fut mieux… et pire.

Mieux parce qu'il ne pleuvait pas pour une fois, bien que les nuages furent nombreux et opaques. Plus décontracté parce que j'avais eu la chance inespérée de me trouver des amis le jour de la rentrée, et que c'étaient des mecs avec qui le contact passait à merveille. Les gens ne me fixèrent plus autant d'une façon zarbi que la veille, j'avais de quoi être soulagée.

Pire, parce que j'étais crevée et que je ressemblais à un vrai zombie. Je ne m'étais pas encore habituée au décalage horaire. Pire, parce que M. Varner m'interrogea en cours de maths – alors que je n'avais pas fait de bruit pour ne pas me faire remarquer –, et que je ne sus pas lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait de moi. Nul, parce que je dus faire basket en cours de sport et que je n'eus plus une seule fois le ballon quand mes_ camarades_ se rendirent compte que j'étais naze dans ce domaine. Pire, parce que Jasper Hale et Alice Cullen étaient absents.

Toute la matinée, je redoutai le midi et de subir leurs regards flippants. Une partie de moi souhaitait se confronter à eux et exiger des explications. Je n'avais cessé d'y penser durant la nuit. Voilà pourquoi j'étais insomniaque, je pensais _trop_. Mais je n'osais pas les questionner, de peur de passer pour une pauvre conne.

Lorsque j'arrivai au self avec Will – en m'efforçant de ne pas les chercher des yeux –, je découvris que, si Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà assis à une table, eux n'étaient pas là, y compris leur frère Edward. Will m'entraîna à une table à l'opposé de la leur, ce qui m'agaça un peu car je risquais d'avoir une moins bonne vue sur eux que la veille. Andrew et Peter ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre. Tout en essayant d'écouter leur conversation _passionnante_, je cédai à une impatience qui me parût vite désagréable car je guettai inlassablement le moment où _ils_ apparaîtraient. Je priai pour qu'ils se contentent de m'ignorer royalement, afin de me prouver que je m'étais fait des films.

Ils ne vinrent pas, le temps passa, et ma nervosité augmenta. Lorsque leur absence se confirma à la fin du repas, c'est avec plus d'assurance que je me rendis en cours de philo. Sur le seuil de la porte de la salle, je pris une profonde inspiration, mais le couple n'était pas là non plus. Soupirant, je gagnai ma place et fus soulagée d'avoir la table pour moi seule. Du moins, c'est ce que je me forçai à me répéter. En réalité, j'étais limite obsédée par l'idée d'être la cause de la défection d'Alice et Jasper. Penser que j'étais capable de déranger quelqu'un à un tel degré était ridicule. Voir impossible. Malgré tout, je m'inquiétai.

Lorsque les cours s'achevèrent enfin, je rentrai rapidement chez moi pour piquer la voiture de ma mère et aller ensuite chez Peter, afin de pouvoir passer l'audition qui me permettrait d'intégrer son groupe. Il habitait à un quart d'heure de Forks. Lorsque j'arrivai chez lui et que je me garai devant sa maison, je pus entendre de la musique résonner de son garage. C'était vraiment tout ce que j'aimais : un garage en tant que studio de répét' et de la musique assourdissante, bien hard, genre Slipknot ou Metallica. Je traversai le jardin et sonnai à la porte d'entrée, avec insistance. Je dus poirauter quelques instants avant que Peter ne m'ouvrit, la clope à la bouche, et se répandant en excuses.

- Oh, putain, Anna, je suis désolé ! On ne t'a pas entendu à cause de la musique.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé comprendre, dis-je froidement.

- Ouais. Toutes mes excuses. Allez entre, le garage c'est par ici.

Je rentrai, tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière moi. Puis, il me mena un peu plus loin vers une autre porte qui menait au garage. Comme je m'y étais attendue, il s'agissait bien d'un studio de répet'. L'atmosphère était limite étouffante et était emplie d'une odeur de cigarette mélangée à de la sueur. Les murs étaient recouverts de boîtes d'œufs pour insonoriser la pièce, et une batterie était placée au centre, entourée d'amplis Marshall (les meilleures que je connaisse) où étaient branchées une guitare et une basse de chaque côté. Devant l'ensemble des instruments, un micro trônait sur son pied. Je ne pus que sourire tristement, cela me rappelait tant de souvenirs que j'avais pu passer avec mon groupe à New York…

- Sympa, comme endroit pour répéter. Où sont Andrew et Will ?

- Pfff, à tous les coups, ils ont dû aller se chercher une bière dans la cuisine, dit Peter. Vraiment sans gêne, ces deux-là. Mais bon, on n'est pas potes pour rien.

Et effectivement, les concernés apparurent ensuite avec une bouteille de bière dans la main. Je ricanai.

- Alors, on picole ?

- Ouais, dit Will en souriant. T'en veux ?

- Non, elle n'est pas là pour boire, les gars, ne l'oubliez pas ! protesta Peter.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais chanter ? demanda Andrew.

- Heu… du Nightwish ?

- Pourquoi pas, mais on ne fait pas de métal symphonique comme tu peux le voir, dit Peter en ayant un rictus.

- Ah merde. C'est ce que je faisais avec mon groupe… du Flyleaf, ça peux aller ?

- Ca marche, dirent en chœur les trois garçons en allant se positionner à leurs instruments respectifs.

- _Breathe today_, vous savez la jouer ?

- Ouais, elle est facile ! dit Will. Mais le groupe joue à deux guitares par contre...

- On s'en fout, on la joue à notre façon ! Anna place-toi devant le micro, et allume-le. Je donne le départ ! dit Peter en frappant avec ses baguettes. 1, 2, 3…

La musique commença et je me mis à chanter, connaissant les paroles de la chanson mots pour mots, bien que cela fusse longtemps que je ne l'avais pas chantée.

_You can breathe today_

_So many lies swirling_

_All around you, you're suffocating_

_Fill empty, shape in you_

_Steals your breathe_

_You're suffocating…_

_BREATHE!_

Je me déchaînais avec le micro, hurlant les paroles, devant l'air abasourdi des musiciens qui jouaient devant moi. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils n'en revenaient toujours pas. Je crûs bien les avoir scotchés sur place…

- Wow ! Quelle voix ! dit Andrew, en admiration.

- Putain, alors là, tu m'impressionnes, Anna ! reconnut Peter.

- Grave ! On la prend, Peter ? demanda Will, plein d'espoir.

- Ben...

- S'il te plaît Peteeeer !

- Ouais… si on la prend pas, je sens que je le regretterais après.

- OH YEAH ! m'écriai-je, folle de joie.

Je me précipitai sur eux, et les serrai dans mes bras chacun leur tour. Andrew fût surpris, Will éclata de rire et Peter parût un peu gêné. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de me sourire chaleureusement et de me dire :

- Bienvenue chez _les Black Devils._

De retour à la maison, je décidai de monter directement dans ma chambre quand une odeur provenant de la cuisine me heurta de plein fouet. J'accourus à cette pièce et découvris ma mère en train de préparer des sushis avec du sukiyaki. Cela me fit plaisir car ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas bouffé japonais.

- Tiens, tu te remets à cuisiner ? demandai-je.

- Oui ! Maintenant que je n'ai plus à supporter ton père qui mangeait en permanence à l'_américaine _(elle renifla avec dédain), je suis libre de manger ma nourriture natale au quotidien. Sauf quand j'ai une grosse flemme bien sûr, je m'autorise à commander une pizza…

- Comme hier, quoi, rigolai-je. Mais tu as perdu du poids, dis donc !

- C'est grâce à ce que je prépare, tu sais bien que les japonais sont les rois de la diet' ! dit Kaori en souriant, contente que j'aie remarqué sa perte de poids.

- Tu as bien raison, je suis trop grosse.

- Mais non !

Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre, décidée à consulter mes mails pour la première fois depuis que j'étais ici. Lorsque j'allumai mon ordi et me connectai sur MSN, je vis que j'avais pleins de messages. Des pubs, des notifications Facebook (à cause de ça, ma boîte saturait et ça me faisait chier…), et un message de mon père.

_Salut, ma chérie,_ m'écrivait-t-il. _Alors comment s'est passée ton arrivée à Forks ? J'ai conscience que tu dois nous en vouloir, et j'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais que c'est pour ton bien que nous avons décidé de cela, ta mère et moi. Pleut-il autant qu'il ne pleut à New York en ce moment même ? Le soleil et la chaleur ne sont pas restés longtemps après ton départ, à croire que tu les as emmenés avec toi ! Tu me manques déjà. Réponds-moi vite ! Xoxo Papa._

Trouvant un peu de réconfort dans ses paroles, je lui répondis dans l'immédiat.

_Salut Papa,_

_Je vais bien & toi ? Évidemment qu'il pleut dans le trou paumé où tu as décidé de m'envoyer. C'est l'horreur, New York me manque plus que tout, et toi aussi. La baraque de maman est cool, elle est presque pareil que celle que nous avions avant. Le premier jour de cours a été vraiment bof. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement, et j'ai même fait fuir un couple qui partage sa table en cours de philo avec moi. Je les ai vraiment fait flippé ! Non, je déconne lol. En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils se sont comportés comme ça avec moi. Je verrai bien. Sinon, je me suis trouvé 3 potes, et ils m'ont prise en tant que chanteuse dans leur groupe aujourd'hui ! C'est cool ! =)_

_Xoxo Anna._

Une fois mon mail envoyé, je commençai à faire mes devoirs, étant donné que j'avais passé la plupart de mon temps chez Peter après les cours. Ce fût la voix de Kaori provenant du rez-de-chaussée qui m'arracha à ma besogne. Je ne tardai pas à descendre en bas, j'avais la dalle. Nous mangeâmes sans dire un mot durant quelques instants, car la télé retenait l'attention de ma mère. Cela ne me dérangea pas. Puis, quand son émission fut finie, elle éteignit l'appareil et m'adressa la parole.

- Alors, comment ça marche au lycée ? Tu t'es fait des copines ?

- Ouais bof, je traîne surtout avec des mecs. Ils sont trois et sont supers sympas. Ils ont un groupe et m'ont pris en tant que chanteuse tout à l'heure...

- C'est super !

- Par contre, y'a des élèves qui semblent ne pas me blairer… ils sont trop spaces.

- Qui ça ?

- Les Cullen… chais pas si tu les connais, mais bon…

- Ah, les Cullen ! Bien sûr que je les connais ! Leur mère est une de mes collègues de boulot, elle est adorable.

- Sérieux ? Ben dis donc… ce n'est pas le cas de ses gosses.

- Tu ne les connais pas assez, dit-elle sur la défensive. Ils sont réputés pour être matures et sont studieux au lycée. En plus, ils sont très unis entre eux, je trouve ça formidable. Ils partent souvent camper le weekend, car d'après ce que m'a dit Esmé Cullen, ils aiment beaucoup la montagne et la forêt.

- _Esmé ?_ C'est le prénom de ta collègue ?! (C'était un nom que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.)

- Oui. Tu verrais son mari, qui est docteur… non seulement il est brillant, mais en plus, il fait des ravages auprès des infirmières, ricana Kaori. Ils sont tous très beaux dans cette famille, c'est fou ça.

- J'avoue. Il doit être genre le docteur canon comme dans _Grey's Anatomy_, dis-je avec ironie.

- C'est à peu près ça.

- Mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi sadique que _Docteur House_. Sinon je plains les habitants de la ville...

- Oh, non, il est très gentil ! Esmé a de la chance de l'avoir pour mari, car des hommes comme lui, tu n'en trouves pas beaucoup...

- Mouais, j'imagine… marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait sans doute encore fait une allusion à mon père. Décidément, elle ne regrettait pas de s'en être séparée. Le dîner s'acheva dans le calme et elle débarrassa la table, pendant que je me tapais la vaisselle. Puis elle retourna à ses occupations diverses et, la corvée terminée, je regagnai ma chambre en traînant des pieds à l'idée que des exercices de maths n'attendaient que d'être faits. Grrr, je détestais les maths. Et M. Varner par la même occasion.

La nuit fût sereine. Je m'endormis facilement, épuisée.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans embrouilles. Je m'habituais à la routine de mes cours. Le vendredi, j'étais à même de reconnaître de tête presque tous les élèves du bahut. Edward, Alice et Jasper Cullen ne revinrent pas en classe.

Chaque jour, je guettais avec anxiété le moment où le reste de la tribu entrait dans le self, sans eux. Alors seulement, je me détendais et me joignait à la conversation tenue par mes amis virils. Elle tournait pour l'essentiel autour d'un projet de concert qui aurait lieu vers la fin de l'année scolaire. Ce qui signifiait : répét' chez Peter chaque samedi.

Mon premier weekend se déroula sans incident notoire. Le lundi, quelques gens me saluèrent gentiment sur le parking. Des prénoms m'échappaient encore, mais j'étais contente qu'ils m'adressent un signe de sympathie, alors je leur répondis à mon tour d'un petit sourire. Il caillait plus ce matin-là, mais, _ô joie_, il ne flottait pas. Sinon ça aurait été la cerise sur le gâteau. J'allai en cours de maths avec un _énorme enthousiasme_, pressée de voir la tête de M. Varner que j'adorais tant.

A la sortie des cours, l'air était saturé de traînées blanches qui tournoyaient. Il neigeait. Le froid me mordait les joues et le nez. Je contemplai les lambeaux de coton duveteux qui s'entassaient le long du trottoir et voletaient de façon erratique devant mes yeux. Adieu, merveilleuse journée de mes rêves. Pour un mois de mars, on se serait crû en janvier.

- HEY ! Evite de faire ça, espèce de glandu ! criai-je après Andrew qui venait de me lancer une boule sur la nuque.

- Quoi, t'aimes pas la neige ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

- Si. Mais seulement quand elle est jolie sous forme de beaux gros flocons bien brillants. Là, on dirait un gros tas de merde mélangé à du coton…

Andrew éclata de rire, puis je rentrai à l'intérieur pour me réchauffer et m'abriter par la même occasion. Les batailles de neige fusaient de partout, à ma plus grande horreur. Lorsque je me rendis au self avec Will, j'étais sur mes gardes. De la bouillasse volait de tous côtés. J'avais mon sac bandoulière à la main, prête à m'en servir pour me protéger au cas où un gros boulet oserait m'attaquer. Will me trouva hilarante, mais la tronche que je lui tirai l'empêcha de s'en prendre lui-même à moi.

Peter nous rattrapa à la porte, grincheux. La glace prise dans sa crête avait fait qu'elle s'était écrasée pitoyablement sur son crâne rasé, le faisant plus ressembler à Marilyn Manson qu'à un punk ordinaire. Lui et Will s'engueulèrent, car ce dernier s'était moqué de sa coiffure tandis que nous prenions notre place dans la queue. Par habitude, j'inspectai la table habituelle des Cullen. Je me figeai sur place. Cinq personnes y étaient assises.

Ainsi, Alice et Jasper étaient revenus, et je devrai subir leur compagnie dans l'heure qui suivait.


	5. Présentations

Chapitre 4

Présentations

En classe, je constatai avec joie que les places à côté de la mienne étaient encore vides. M. Fisher déambulait dans la pièce, distribuant des copies sur chaque table. Le cours ne commençant que dans quelques minutes, un bordel régnait de bon train. J'évitai de guetter la porte tout en dessinant sur mon agenda.

J'eus beau entendre très nettement qu'on tirait les tabourets voisins, je restai concentrée sur mes _chef d'œuvres_.

- Salut ! lança une voix chantante et enthousiaste.

Je redressai la tête, stupéfaite qu'on m'ait adressé la parole. Alice se tenait près de moi, son siège orienté dans ma direction. Son visage éblouissant était ouvert et cordial, un grand sourire dévoilant une rangée de dents extra blanches et régulières étirait ses lèvres sans défauts, contrairement à son petit ami Jasper. Celui-ci semblait plus paisible que la dernière fois, mais cependant, il restait prudent et renfermé.

- Je m'appelle Alice Cullen, poursuivit-elle. Lui, c'est Jasper Hale. Désolé, nous n'avons pas vraiment pensé à nous présenter lors du dernier cours. Tu dois être Anna Osaki !

Soudain, j'étais paumée. Avais-je eu une hallucination ? Car elle était d'une grande sympathie comme je l'avais pressentie le premier jour où je l'avais vu, maintenant. Elle et Jasper attendaient que je réagisse, bien que celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à dire.

- Euh… oui. Mais... d'où vous me connaissez ? bredouillai-je.

Alice éclata d'un rire cristallin.

- Oh, mes parents connaissent ta mère, c'est tout.

Ce qui était vrai. Je lui adressai un petit sourire et détournai les yeux. Par bonheur, le prof débuta son cours à cet instant, et je m'appliquai à suivre. Nous dûmes faire des duos – trios me concernant – pour pouvoir débattre sur le sujet imposé sur la copie qu'il nous avait distribué. Le nôtre portait sur la liberté : « _obéir est-ce renoncer à sa liberté ?_ »

- Allez-y, dit M. Fisher.

- Mmmh très intéressant, commenta Jasper, parlant pour la première fois.

Il était si beau, et sa voix si agréable, que je le dévisageai comme une conne. Il me dévisagea à son tour, et je pus remarquer que son regard était différent. Je gardai un très mauvais souvenir de la noirceur effrayante de ses pupilles lorsqu'il m'avait toisée – une couleur qui tranchait sur sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond. Aujourd'hui, ses yeux avaient une teinte complètement différente : un ocre étrange, plus soutenu que du caramel mais panaché d'une nuance dorée identique. Ceux d'Alice étaient exactement semblables. Portaient-ils des lentilles ? Je leur posai la question, ce qui parut les déstabiliser.

- Non, dirent-t-ils, en chœur.

- Ah bon… vos yeux sont différents pourtant. Ils étaient noirs la semaine dernière… je n'ai pas rêvé quand même !

- Ça devait être à cause de la lumière, dit Jasper en souriant doucement.

Je haussai les épaules et décidai de ne pas insister. Nous commençâmes à travailler, parlant chacun de nos idées sur la thèse qui nous était imposée. Mais étant toujours préoccupée sur ces deux là qui semblaient me cacher beaucoup de choses, j'eus du mal à rester concentrée. Cependant, ils semblèrent s'intéresser de près à mon arrivée à Forks.

- Tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, affirma Jasper.

- Non, vraiment pas…

- Pourquoi es-tu venue t'installer ici, alors ? demanda Alice.

- Et bien… je n'ai pas eu le choix. Mes parents ont divorcés récemment et ma mère ayant obtenue ma garde, à décidé d'emménager ici.

- Je vois… tu es venue contre ton gré, conclus Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas très juste, admis-je en faisant la moue.

- Je te comprends, Anna, compatis Alice. Quand nous avons dû quitter l'Alaska il y a deux ans, nous avons ressenti exactement la même chose que toi.

- C'était bien là-bas ?

- C'était génial. Malgré le froid qu'il y avait, nous nous y plaisions, dit Jasper.

A cet instant, M. Fisher rappela la classe à l'ordre, et je me tournai vers lui, soulagée. J'étais ébahie d'avoir raconté ma petite vie insignifiante à ces gens étranges et superbes qui pouvaient me mépriser ou pas au gré de leurs humeurs. Ils m'avaient donné l'impression d'être subjugués par notre petite conversation, mais une brève vérification m'apprit qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau éloignés de moi, et que leurs mains agrippaient la table avec une évidente tension, en particulier chez Jasper. Lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, ils se sauvèrent, aussi vifs et gracieux qu'au dernier cours. Et comme cette fois-là, je les regardai s'éloigner avec stupeur. Lorsque je sortis à mon tour de la salle de cours, Peter m'attendait, comme à son habitude.

- Alors, ce cours ? Les Cullen étaient sympas pour une fois ?

- Ouais… mais je me demande ce qui leur a pris la semaine dernière, dis-je, pensive.

La pluie n'était plus qu'un brouillard lorsque j'émergeai dehors. Grelottant légèrement, je refermai le col de mon Perfecto sur moi et enfouis le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe. Je m'empressai de rentrer chez moi, mon Ipod enfoncé dans les oreilles.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, quelque chose avait changé.

La lumière. Le vert-de-gris ambiant du genre jour nuageux en forêt était illuminé d'une nuance plus claire. Me rendant compte que le brouillard n'opacifiait pas ma fenêtre, et encore moins les rideaux, je sautai du lit pour aller voir… et poussai un râlement désespéré. Une fine couche de neige recouvrait le jardin, saupoudrait la bagnole de ma mère, blanchissait la rue. La pluie de la veille avait gelé, solidifiant les aiguilles des arbres en sculptures féeriques et transformant l'allée en patinoire. Je me félicitai intérieurement de ne pas devoir aller en voiture au bahut. D'ailleurs, j'étais pressée de m'y rendre pour voir les Cullen.

Lorsque j'arrivai sur le parking de l'établissement, j'aperçus les cinq Cullen discuter entre eux, ainsi que Will et Andrew qui s'amusaient à se bombarder de boules de neige. Peter n'était pas là, la route gelée avait dû l'empêcher de faire le trajet jusqu'ici. Avant d'aller rejoindre les deux garçons, je décidai de rentrer à l'intérieur du lycée pour déposer des affaires dans mon casier, mon sac pesant plutôt lourd. Quand je rentrai, tel ne fût pas mon agacement quand je vis que le sol brillait. C'était une heure pour laver le sol des couloirs, ça ? Pffff, n'importe quoi, les gens étaient décidément illogiques ici ! Je montai avec précaution les quelques marches qui menaient aux casiers puis déposai mes affaires, prenant bien mon temps. Je n'avais pas tellement envie de retourner dehors. Puis je sentis deux mains me saisir par les épaules, ce qui me fit sursauter. Je me retournai brusquement pour faire face à Will. Il semblait essoufflé.

- Ne me refais jamais ça ! fis-je d'un ton sec.

- Désolé ! Putain, tu viens de rater un truc, c'était énorme ! Le fourgon de Crowley a foncé droit sur Bella Swan à cause du verglas, je ne te dis pas le bordel qui règne dehors !

- Sérieux ? Tu déconnes, j'espère ?

- Non, j'te jure ! Viens voir !

Il dévala le couloir, impatient, et sans réfléchir, je le suivis à vive allure pour le rattraper. Ce qui fût une très mauvaise idée, car, je glissai et ne manquai pas de trébucher le long des marches à cause de la propreté des sols. Je poussai un petit cri aigu, ce qui attira un prof que je reconnus comme M. Banner, mon prof de biologie. Il sembla inquiet en me voyant étalée par terre et vint m'aider à me relever.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh, il me semble que oui… _Aïe !_

Je crûs bien que ma cheville droite en avait subie les conséquences, car la douleur que j'éprouvai tout à coup fut fulgurante. Will était déjà parti, cet enfoiré… s'il n'avait pas couru comme _un_ _lapin crétin_, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Ma journée commençait bien, putain…

- Oh, oh, je pense que je vais devoir t'emmener aux urgences. Malheureusement, les ambulances sont déjà parties.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Un accident s'est produit à l'instant sur le parking.

- Ah…oui, on me l'a dit.

- Allons-y, ne perdons pas de temps !

Il plaça un bras derrière mon dos pour m'aider à marcher et m'emmena donc aux urgences en voiture. Je dus appeler ma mère pour la prévenir de ce qui m'était arrivé. Hélas, je tombai sur son répondeur, et lui laissai donc un message, espérant qu'elle ne tarderait pas à l'entendre. Lorsque nous atteignîmes l'hôpital, M. Banner se gara en vitesse et m'entraîna à l'intérieur, m'aidant de nouveau à marcher vu que ma cheville me faisait toujours aussi mal. Après avoir expliqué mon cas à la réceptionniste, une infirmière vint à notre rencontre et nous mena dans une grande salle d'examen avec une rangée de lits séparés par des rideaux. M. Banner dut me laisser seule et me rassura que ma mère pourrait me rejoindre dès qu'elle serait ici. Je soupirai et laissai l'infirmière m'étendre sur un lit. Elle me quitta ensuite à son tour, me disant que je me ferais bientôt examiner. Je regardai autour de moi. Le personnel médical s'agitait dans tous les sens, et je vis que Bella et Tyler Crowley occupaient également des lits. Ce qui parût strange, c'est le fait que Bella n'ait pas eu une seule égratignure en tant que victime de cet accident, alors que Tyler avait la tête enserrée de pansements tâchés de sang. Je pus voir qu'il était décidément en bien mauvais état, lorsque les infirmières lui déroulèrent les bandages souillés ; il avait un paquet de coupures sur son front et sa joue gauche. Je grimaçai légèrement à la vue du spectacle. Puis je vis ma mère entrer précipitamment dans la salle et foncer sur moi. Elle arborait désormais une jolie coupe de cheveux à la garçonne.

- Anna ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! dit-elle en m'étouffant à moitié dans ses bras. Dès que j'ai entendu ton message, je me suis précipitée sur ma voiture pour venir aussi vite que je le pouvais…

- Hé ! Doucement sur les étreintes ! protestai-je. Je n'ai rien de cassé ! Quoi que…

Je m'interrompis subitement lorsque j'aperçus un homme blond en train d'examiner Tyler. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce type n'était quand même pas _médecin_ ? Il était trop jeune, trop… beau pour pratiquer un tel métier (car jusqu'à maintenant, tous les médecins que j'avais eu l'occasion de consulter étaient vieux avec une tête de pervers.). Et pourtant, si, il portait bien une blouse blanche. Il aurait du être acteur ou un autre truc dans ce genre-là. Mais surtout pas toubib, et encore moins dans cette ville paumée qu'était Forks. Kaori s'aperçut que je le regardais avec insistance. Elle ne put que sourire.

- C'est le docteur Cullen. Il est beau, hein ?

- Bof, papa est 100 fois mieux, dis-je d'un ton irrité.

- Ne dis pas ça, Anna.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! Ne me dis pas que tu as le béguin pour cet homme marié avec une de tes collègues de boulot, et père de famille en plus !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit-elle. C'est juste que je le trouve vraiment pas mal physiquement.

- Ouais, genre ! Il doit avoir… mmmh, aux alentours des trente-cinq piges, peut-être un peu moins ? Toi, t'en as quarante-deux, c'est toute une différence.

- L'âge n'a pas d'importance !

- Si ! Et puis, tu aurais dû rester avec papa, merde !

- Parle-moi autrement, je ne suis pas une de tes copines !

- Ben si, tu l'es… mais pas en ce moment, en tout cas.

- Jeune fille, si tu continues comme ça, tu verras ce qui t'attendra à la maison ! Et ne me parle plus de ton père, c'est compris ?

- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ? _Moi aussi je l'aime ! _dis-je en élevant la voix, commençant à m'énerver sérieusement.

- Un problème, mesdemoiselles ? nous interrompit une voix masculine terriblement séduisante.

Nous stoppâmes net notre engueulade. Le docteur Cullen était venu nous voir, sans doute attiré par nos voix. Je tournai la tête pour faire face à lui. Il était peut-être _beau_ mais il avait néanmoins le teint pâle, les traits tirés, et des cernes sous les yeux, ceux-ci étant de couleur or. Comme ses gosses, quoi. Son travail devait le fatiguer pour le rendre comme ça.

- Il n'y a rien, docteur Cullen, dit Kaori en faisant un sourire un peu trop éblouissant. Juste une petite _discussion_ entre nous…

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son comportement de gamine. Le médecin émit un rire léger, nous regardant d'un air amusé. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans ! Mais en tout cas, il avait une pire voix sexy, comme Jasper… et ça, c'était troublant.

- Je vois. Mademoiselle Osaki, je suppose ? dit-il en s'adressant à moi.

- C'est bien ça, répondis-je d'un ton maussade.

- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, commenta-t-il en nous observant attentivement.

- Bof, plus tellement, vu qu'elle s'est fait couper les cheveux. (j'en avais marre des réflexions sur notre ressemblance mère-fille.)

- C'est vrai. A part ça, on m'a rapporté que vous aviez quelque chose à la cheville. Je vais examiner cela de plus près, si vous voulez bien…

Il retira ma godasse et ausculta ma cheville. Ses doigts étaient glacés, ce qui me fit tressaillir. Son contact m'avait brûlée comme une décharge électrique. La douleur se réveilla par la même occasion.

- C'est douloureux ? s'inquiéta le docteur.

- Assez, répondis-je en grimaçant.

- Vous vous êtes tordue la cheville. Comment avez-vous fait cela ?

- Je suis tombée dans des escaliers…

- Ce genre d'accident est plutôt fréquent, fit-il remarquer. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer quelques jours.

Je regardai ma mère. Je l'imaginais déjà à mes petits soins à la maison… ce qui me fit sourire à moitié.

- Combien de temps restera-t-elle dans cet état ? demanda Kaori.

- Au moins trois semaines, si tout va bien, dit le docteur Cullen.

- Génial ! dis-je avec un faux enthousiasme en sautant du lit rapidement.

Je poussai un cri de douleur et manquait de tomber. Le père d'Alice me rattrapa, l'air soucieux.

- Faîtes attention, voyons, je ne vous ai même pas encore mis une atèle !

- Désolé… c'est juste que j'en ai marre de _moisir_ ici, dis-je entre mes dents en fusillant Kaori du regard.

Elle ne cessait de mater le docteur, ça me mettait de mauvaise humeur. Il nous laissa quelques instants et revint avec l'objet convoité qu'il plaça aussitôt autour ma cheville. Moi qui ne m'étais jamais fracturée quelque chose, ça me faisait bizarre de voir ce truc sur moi. J'avais l'air de _Robocop _maintenant. Il signa d'un grand geste ma fiche de sortie et m'ordonna de revenir dès que je sentirai que ça irait mieux. Puis nous quittâmes cet endroit de malheur et Kaori nous reconduisit à la maison. Le trajet se déroula en silence, mais en tout cas, elle, elle était aux anges.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement ! dis-je, énervée, lorsque nous franchîmes le rez-de-chaussée.

- Je n'ai plus le droit de sourire maintenant ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton faussement boudeur.

- Si mais... roooh, tu m'as trop foutue la honte tout à l'heure ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ! Ça se voyait trop que t'étais en admiration sur ce _vampire_, je suis sûre qu'il l'a remarqué lui aussi ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit trop se marrer…

- Comment l'as-tu appelé ?! dit ma mère brusquement.

_- Vampire_, dis-je d'un ton moqueur. Il me fait penser à _Dracula_… mais en mieux, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux être méchante avec les gens ! soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Hey, j'y peux rien s'il est blanc comme la mort avec des cernes de zombie ! Mais merci pour le compliment, ça fait plaisir ! répondis-je avec ironie.

Il valait mieux rire de cette remarque que d'en pleurer. Je montai aussitôt dans ma chambre, mais cela ne fut pas aussi rapide que d'habitude puisque je boitai. Putains d'escaliers, putains de femmes de ménage ! Elles n'auraient pas pu attendre que tous les élèves soient en cours pour laver le sol avec du savon hyper glissant ? J'émis un grognement et entamai mes devoirs jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Là aussi, je parlai à peine. Mais ma mère, ne pouvant supporter davantage ce silence, se décida à le rompre.

- Anna, dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

- Pfff… que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Tu pourrais déjà t'excuser pour ton comportement de tout à l'heure.

- Très bien, je suis _désolée, _maman ! Mais franchement, quand j'y pense, qu'est-ce que tu peux lui trouver à ce docteur ?

- Il m'attire, c'est tout, dit-elle en ayant un sourire en coin.

- Et papa, alors ? demandai-je, agressive.

- Pourquoi tu me parles encore de lui ?

- Parce que vous alliez bien ensemble et que je regrette vraiment votre divorce...

- J'avais une bonne raison de le faire !

- Et laquelle_, je te prie ?_

- Tu le sauras en temps venu, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je suis d'accord, John est sexy. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis tombée dans ses bras, à l'époque… oh, ma chérie, tu lui ressembles tellement au niveau du caractère ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à lui quand tu t'exprimes.

- Euh… merci...

Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il fallait que je le prenne pour un compliment ou pas.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas me retrouver un compagnon de sitôt, poursuivit Kaori d'un air pensif.

- C'est ça, laisse tomber le vampire…

- Mais arrête de l'appeler comme ça, voyons !

- Je l'appelle comme je veux, d'abord ! dis-je en tirant la langue.

Nous rigolâmes et l'atmosphère sembla plus détendue d'un coup.

- Il te fait peur, c'est pour ça ?

- Non, alors là pas du tout ! ricanai-je.

- Bah alors ? Je ne te comprends pas. Moi qui croyais que tu étais attirée par les blonds…

Elle n'avait pas tord sur ce coup-là. Quelque chose en moi faisait que je flashais pratiquement que sur les hommes blonds. Strange, non ? J'aimais beaucoup Alexi Laiho (le chanteur de Children of Bodom), Emppu Vuorinen (le gratteux de Nightwish), et même Malefoy dans Harry Potter… juste parce qu'ils étaient blonds. D'ailleurs, mon ex New Yorkais l'était lui-même. Et Jasper, alors ! Après la remarque pleine de sens de Kaori, je me remis en question. J'émis un soupir désespéré.

- Le seul truc qui doit me plaire chez ce docteur, ce sont ses cheveux, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est la classe.

- Ah, tu vois ! s'exclama ma mère, triomphante.

- Ouais… sinon, il n'est _pas du tout_ mon genre ! Et puis, il est trop jeune pour toi.

- Pitié, ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai déjà des cheveux gris !

- Boooh, t'inquiète, ça ne se voit pas.

- Normal, j'ai une couleur ! Et sinon, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle coupe ?

- Elle te va super bien.

Au moins, on se ressemblait moins grâce à ça. Le repas se terminant, je remontai aussitôt dans ma chambre, dispensée de vaisselle pour une fois. Durant la journée, mes amis m'appelèrent pour savoir de mes nouvelles, y compris Jasper et Alice. Ils semblaient s'inquiéter pour moi, ce qui me rassura de savoir qu'ils avaient un minimum d'estime pour moi. J'eus également un coup de fil de mon père, que ma mère avait sans aucun doute prévenu. Le soir, je m'enfilai trois aspirines avant d'aller pioncer. Une bonne idée selon moi, car la douleur de ma cheville se calma, et je ne tardai pas à m'assoupir. Cette nuit-là, pour la première fois, je rêvai des Cullen.


	6. Amitié

**Chapitre 5**

**Amitié**

Durant le mois qui suivit l'accident, je ne parlai plus tellement avec Jasper et Alice. Ils parurent totalement oublieux de mon existence, et ce n'était que quand il arrivait à Jasper de se redresser sur sa chaise en affichant une mine encore plus crispée que d'habitude que je doutais de leur indifférence. Cependant, je me montrais aussi indifférente à leur égard qu'eux au mien. Je voyais leurs yeux dorés s'assombrir progressivement au fil des jours. J'étais malheureuse, même si j'avais les gars de mon groupe pour me tenir compagnie. Plus les nuits passèrent, plus mes rêves semblèrent se multiplier. Je ne voyais plus que les Cullen. Sans parler de ma mère qui ne cessait de m'harceler sur Jasper ou bien son père… des fois, j'avais envie qu'elle se la ferme un peu. En dépit de mes mythos stupides, le peu de fréquence de mes mails alerta mon père sur mon état dépressif et il me téléphona ainsi à plusieurs reprises, soucieux. Je justifiai ma baisse de moral sur l'ennui qui régnait à Forks. Il me dit alors que je n'avais qu'à revenir à New York si j'étais trop malheureuse, et que de toute façon, cette petite bourgade ne pouvait m'apporter que des malheurs en citant ma cheville tordue (qui s'était pourtant guérie assez rapidement), le peu d'amitiés que j'avais avec les autres élèves du coin, et puis l'énorme manque de boutiques pour moi qui était une accro du shopping. Je le remerciai d'un air profondément désolé en disant que Kaori ne me laisserait jamais retourner auprès de lui, la connaissant. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir ma tristesse.

La neige disparut pour de bon. Néanmoins, la pluie ne cessa de tomber et le temps s'écoula à une rapidité effrayante. Ce fut Andrew qui m'alerta sur une menace pesante à venir, lorsqu'il me demanda la première semaine d'avril si j'avais été invitée par quelqu'un pour le bal de printemps. C'était le truc qui cassait tout lorsque nous discutions déjà de nos projets pour l'année prochaine avec Peter, mangeant en même temps.

- Compte pas sur moi pour y aller, dit-il d'un air dégoûté.

- Si tu n'y vas pas, moi non plus, dit Will. Et toi, Anna ?

- J'ai horreur de danser ! dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En gros, personne n'y va ? conclut Andrew.

- Exactement. Sauf si nous avons la possibilité d'y donner un concert, dit Peter. Ce qui est peu probable, vu l'ouverture d'esprit des gens du coin.

Je passai alors l'heure suivante à ruminer, en cours de philo. Non seulement, je me sentais seule parce que le couple habituellement à mes côtés m'ignorait toujours, mais aussi parce que j'étais frustrée que personne n'ait tenté de m'inviter pour ce fichu bal. Ce n'est pas que je voulais y aller mais bon… ça signifiait surtout que les mecs ne devaient pas me trouver à leur goût. Normal. Je les faisais fuir à cause de ma façon de me saper.

- Anna ?

Cette voix n'aurait pas dû m'être aussi familière et attirante. De mauvaise grâce, je ne me retournai pas pour lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que je savais que je ressentirais devant leur visage trop parfait.

- Quoi ? Vous me parlez de nouveau ? demandai-je, une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

- Non, pas vraiment, admit Jasper.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je te prie de nous excuser, poursuivit-il. Mais c'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi.

Il semblait sincère, et je me sentis forcée de le regarder pour ça. Il affichait une expression sérieuse mais indéchiffrable, comme Alice. Contrairement à eux, la mienne était méfiante.

- Je ne comprends pas, répondis-je.

- Il vaut mieux que nous ne soyons pas amis. Fais-nous confiance.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sentant l'énervement venir en moi. Mais je me détendis tout à coup. Je n'arrivai pas à me mettre en colère contre eux. Bizarre… était-ce dû au doux visage de Jasper qui m'inspirait que l'apaisement en ce moment-même ?

- Et Alice, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit-elle.

- Très bien, dis-je, vexée pour de bon. Mais vous auriez pu y penser avant que je ne _m'attache_ à vous.

Comme par hasard, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Je m'empressai de les quitter, partant avant eux pour une fois. J'aurais juré qu'ils étaient stupéfaits par ma réaction.

Le soir, j'eus un coup de fil anonyme et me demandai alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être pour me téléphoner à onze heures du soir. Lorsque je décrochai, telle ne fût pas ma surprise de tomber sur la voix mélodieuse d'Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? Ce qu'elle m'avait dit avec son copain avait été pourtant clair. Je me demandai également comment elle avait pu choper mon numéro de portable.

- Allô, Anna ?

- C'est bien moi.

- Tu sais, ce que tu nous as dit à la fin du cours de philo… ça m'a vraiment touchée.

- Et ?

- … en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que nous soyons amies.

- Pourquoi me le dire que maintenant ?

- Parce que je ne cesse d'y penser depuis un bon moment et que… pour le moment, Jasper n'est pas là, j'en profite pour te le dire.

- En quoi ça concerne Jasper ?

- C'est une longue histoire…

- OK. Donc si tu veux que nous soyons amies, ça veut dire que tu ne continueras plus à m'ignorer en cours ?

- Et même plus, si tu veux bien.

J'éprouvai tout à coup de l'espoir en mesurant l'effet que ses paroles pouvaient me donner.

- Ca te dirait d'aller faire du shopping à Seattle avec moi le weekend prochain ? Jasper et moi devons nous trouver une tenue pour le bal du lycée.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ca me ferait sortir de ce trou… mais dis donc, tu t'y prends un peu tard ! Le bal est le weekend suivant.

- Je sais ! Mais si tu viens, ce serait génial !

- Non, désolé… j'aime pas les bals.

- Ooooh, fit-elle, déçue. Bon, si tu viens à Seattle, ce sera déjà ça. On reparle de tout ça demain ?

- Ouais, t'inquiète.

- Oki ! Bonne nuit, Anna ! Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée !

- C'est rien. Salut !

Je me couchai ensuite, le cœur léger. C'est par la suite de cet évènement que nous devînmes amies, Alice et moi. Jasper y fût réticent mais ne dit rien, en dépit de son air renfrogné lorsqu'il me voyait. Peut-être avait-il peur de vexer sa petite amie dans sa gaieté de plus en plus évidente ? En apprenant à la connaître, je découvris qu'elle était quelqu'un de vraiment adorable, toujours optimiste, contrairement à moi. Mis à part Jasper, je me rendis compte que Rosalie et Emmett semblaient également s'opposer à notre amitié. Quant à Edward, il ne s'en préoccupait pas du tout et ne cessait de coller Bella Swan, ce qui me soulagea en quelque sorte.


	7. Seattle

**Chapitre 6**

**Seattle**

Le weekend tant attendu où je devrais me rendre à Seattle avec Alice et Jasper arriva. Ils devaient passer chez moi le matin pour m'y emmener. Ce fut la parfaite réplique de la voiture de ma mère qui s'arrêta devant la maison. Alice en sortit et vint sonner à la porte de sa démarche sautillante et gracieuse. Si je ne l'avais pas vue par la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'aurais jurée que c'était Kaori qui était revenue de Port Angeles parce qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. Elle avait décidé de passer la journée chez une amie à elle. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir à Alice. Cependant, elle resta sur le porche.

- Salut ! Alors, t'es prête à partir ? dit-elle d'un air joyeux.

- Euh… ouais ! Attends, je vais mettre mon blouson et je viens.

Un instant plus tard, je refermai la porte derrière moi à clé et laissai le trousseau dans la boîte aux lettres pour ma mère qui reviendrait sans aucun doute avant moi. Lorsque nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, je fus surprise de voir que leur père était au volant, et non Jasper, comme je m'y étais attendue. Celui-ci était assis du côté passager à l'avant. Il l'avait peut-être fait exprès pour que je me retrouve avec Alice derrière, rien que pour l'on soit qu'entre filles.

- Ton père vient avec nous ?

- Oui, c'est lui qui nous emmène vu qu'il a une conférence là-bas. Ca tombe bien ! En plus, Jasper et moi n'avons pas de voiture, m'expliqua-t-elle.

Nous fûmes bien vite à Seattle selon moi. Etait-ce du au fait que je n'avais pas vu le temps passer à cause de mes bavardages avec Alice, ou bien parce que le docteur Cullen roulait vite ? Je ne le sus pas vraiment, mais qu'importe. Seattle était la capitale de l'Etat de Washington, et par conséquence, une centaine de fois plus grande que Forks. Faire du shopping dans cette grande ville me ferait le plus grand bien. Il nous déposa au centre ville et nous laissa tous les trois. Je me retrouvai ainsi avec Alice à visiter les magasins les plus branchés et les plus chers, Jasper nous suivant derrière comme un gentil petit toutou… le pauvre ! Je m'étonnai qu'il ne se soit toujours pas énervé, comme tous les mecs qui sont forcés de suivre des filles faire les magasins. Mais bon, vu qu'il s'agissait de Jasper, il fallait s'attendre à tout venant de sa part, et puis, lui aussi devait se trouver des fringues pour le bal. Ainsi, nous passâmes une bonne partie de la journée dans les cabines d'essayages de divers magasins, Alice essayant une tonne de robes de soirée et ne sachant jamais faire son choix, alors que Jasper finit par trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment après des essayages moins nombreux que ceux de sa copine. Moi je n'eus pas à me casser la tête, car je m'étais dit qu'une fois que nous aurions fini de chercher pour eux, j'irai faire un tour dans des magasins gothiques pour renouveler ma garde robe personnelle. J'attendis ainsi patiemment, assise sur une chaise et à écouter mon Ipod pour passer le temps. Je disais de temps en temps mon avis sur les essayages d'Alice aussi. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement aux alentours de dix-sept heures, quand je vis qu'Alice avait _enfin_ trouvé la robe de ses rêves. Elle était très jolie, elle était longue, un peu vaporeuse et couleur bordeaux… mais très cher. Hors de mes moyens, mais pas des siens en tout cas. C'est avec un air ahuri que je la fixai quand elle sortit sa carte de crédit pour payer le tout, en plus d'une paire d'escarpins assortis et de divers accessoires de créateurs.

Quand nous sortîmes du magasin, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour se retrouver à un endroit précis dans deux heures, pour que je puisse profiter à mon tour des magasins plus à mon goût. Etant donné que je ne connaissais pratiquement pas le plan de cette ville, Jasper me donna son numéro de portable et me dit de l'appeler au cas où je me perdrais. J'acceptai, et il partit de son côté avec Alice, me laissant dans la foule. Grâce aux indications de la foule et des informations que j'avais pu avoir sur le net, je ne tardai pas à trouver mon bonheur – il y avait tout un quartier _darkside_ – et à m'acheter quelques sapes pour le plaisir. Puis, je flânai dans les rues de plus en plus encombrées par les voitures de ceux qui rentraient du travail. Mais voyant l'heure sur mon portable, je me dis qu'il fallait que je me grouille de retrouver mes amis et décidai de marcher vite, n'hésitant pas à emprunter des raccourcis indiqués sur le GPS de mon appareil. Je n'étais plus qu'à une bonne centaine de mètres de l'endroit où je devais rejoindre Alice et Jasper quand je croisai deux skinheads en train de fumer un truc illicite et qui me dévisagèrent d'un air vraiment mauvais. Je leur rendis la pareille, mais à mon plus grand agacement, cela sembla leur plaire car ils se mirent à sourire et vinrent à mon encontre. Je m'arrêtai net dans ma marche, sur la défensive. Je haïssais les fachos, et c'était réciproque de leur côté. Je ne pressentis rien de bon pour la suite, car la ruelle où nous étions était déserte, il n'y avait que nous et de plus, elle était sombre.

- Salut, ma jolie, dit l'un d'eux, grand et sentant la drogue à plein nez. Tu es perdue ?

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous, répondis-je d'un ton glacial en le transperçant du regard.

- Oh, oh, regarde-moi ça, Jimmy, encore une de ces petites _goth_ qui essaye de nous intimider ! ricana l'autre, moins grand et empoté. Tu ne trouves pas qu'elles sont sexy quand elles prennent un air méchant ?

- Tu as parfaitement raison, Sam, approuva le dénommé Jimmy en souriant d'une façon perverse. C'est quoi ton petit nom, la goth ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement les _salopes_ dans ton genre mais je dois dire que là, j'ai bien envie de m'amuser un peu…

- Ne m'approchez pas, espèces de sales fachos… dis-je calmement sans pour autant être effrayée.

- Ouais, on est des fachos et alors ? Evite de nous causer comme ça, t'es pas mieux que nous, la sataniste ! Pour la peine, tu vas en payer les conséquences… dit Sam d'un ton menaçant.

Ils se rapprochèrent dangereusement de moi, au fur et à mesure que je reculais légèrement. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Durant un quart de seconde, je songeai à leur donner un coup de Rangeos là où ça fait bien mal mais je me souvins par la même occasion qu'ils en portaient également, vu que ce sont des Skinheads. Ce qui ne servirait à rien dans ce cas vu qu'ils risqueraient de se défendre à leur tour. Je n'avais plus qu'à tenter désespérément la voie des Arts Martiaux, alors que j'en avais pratiqué pendant à peine trois ans. Le plus grand, Jimmy, tenta de me saisir mais je m'échappai de justesse de ses bras puissants, et commençai à m'enfuir en courant. Hélas, vu que je ne courais pas vite, on me rattrapa facilement et je poussai un cri lorsque je sentis qu'on me saisissait par mes longs cheveux. Sous l'effet de la surprise, je lâchai mes achats et ce fut Sam qui les récupéra, pour regarder de quoi il s'agissait. Il les jeta à terre, voyant que cela n'avait aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Jimmy m'attira vers lui en arrière, puis me propulsa violemment contre le mur ce qui m'arracha un nouveau cri. Je m'effondrai au sol, impuissante, et Sam en profita pour me donner un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Nouveau cri, nouveaux coups. J'avais mal, beaucoup trop, et à l'heure qu'il était, je priai pour que cela cesse. Alice et Jasper devaient sans doute me chercher, et je regrettai alors de m'être séparée d'eux. Je me recroquevillai de tout mon corps, pour pouvoir mieux supporter la douleur qui devenait de plus en plus évidente. Jimmy s'agenouilla à mon niveau et me parla d'une voix doucereuse et malsaine, me dévoilant un sourire édenté et sadique.

- Tu sais, nous pouvons arrêter tout cela d'un instant à l'autre. Il suffit juste que tu nous donnes des excuses et que tu te soumettes pour que tout soit pardonné…

Sur le coup, je ne sus pas vraiment où il voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçoive avec horreur qu'il lorgnait sur mon corps. Il s'apprêtait à soulever ma mini jupe lorsque j'entendis Sam hurler. Jimmy détourna son attention afin de pouvoir voir la cause de ce cri. Je crûs rêver. Alice et Jasper étaient là, visiblement dans une colère aussi noire que leurs yeux ne l'étaient devenus. Jasper était plus flippant que jamais à le voir furieux, et c'est alors qu'il se jeta sur Sam, tandis qu'Alice se précipita vers moi à une vitesse éclair, éloignant Jimmy qui était terrifié à présent. Alice m'examina rapidement et sembla très inquiète sur mon état.

- Ils t'ont bien amochée… mais tu… tu saignes…

A ce moment là, Jasper, qui venait juste d'assommer profondément les deux Skinheads, sembla se redresser lorsqu'il entendit Alice et me vit. Soudainement, il me fonça dessus mais je n'eus pas le temps de crier qu'Alice le retint par les épaules et l'éloigna de moi. Il était devenu comme dément et se débattait frénétiquement dans les bras de sa petite amie. Il en était presque dangereux que je me demandai ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait peut-être des problèmes psychologiques… genre schizophrène. Le couple s'éloigna progressivement de moi, Alice retenant en vain son copain et me disant ensuite :

- Anna, Jasper a un problème comme tu peux le voir… je suis désolé, je dois… l'éloigner le temps qu'il se calme… je vais appeler Carlisle et lui dire de venir en urgence. Il faut que tu rentres à Forks ! (Carlisle était sans doute le prénom du Docteur Cullen…)

- Alice… gémis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas loin !

Elle entraîna Jasper de toutes ses forces à l'autre bout de la ruelle, pendant que j'agonisais lentement. Je voulus me relever, mais je n'y parvins pas. J'étais comme paralysée sous les coups. J'avais sans doute encore un truc fracturé, ou bien, avec un peu de chance, de gros hématomes. Putain, que dirait Kaori lorsqu'elle me verrait en rentrant ? Elle ne me laisserait même plus sortir le weekend, la connaissant. Les minutes passant semblèrent une éternité jusqu'à ce qu'une voiture noire que je reconnus comme celle du père d'Alice arriva et se gara brusquement. Il en sortit et vint à moi dans l'immédiat, aussi soucieux que ne l'avait été sa fille. Voyant mon état de détresse, il tenta de me rassurer d'une voix douce et paisible puis m'examina avec précaution, les sourcils froncés. Il avait sans doute découvert que je m'étais _encore_ cassé un truc… alors que je m'étais déjà tordue la cheville il y a peu. Je l'entendis soupirer. J'avais de quoi le désespérer, en effet.

- C'est bon, Anna, tu n'as rien de cassé. Juste quelques égratignures et de gros hématomes, dit-il à voix basse. Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas ma trousse médicale, il faudra que tu nettoies tout ça chez toi.

- Où sont Alice et Jasper ? demandai-je.

- Ils sont allés… dans l'hôtel le plus proche, je pense.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Alice doit régler certains… problèmes concernant Jasper. Ils ne rentreront pas avec nous.

Je ne répondis pas, je n'allais pas le faire chier trop longtemps avec toutes mes questions. Mais une chose était sûre, ils me cachaient beaucoup de choses dans cette famille. Il me souleva délicatement pour que ma douleur ne s'éveille pas brutalement et me soutint par l'épaule pour marcher jusqu'à la voiture. Je m'assis à la place avant et il referma la portière pour se retrouver à mes côtés au volant. Il démarra la voiture. Le trajet sur la route me parut incroyablement long sans Alice à mes côtés pour me distraire. En plus, j'étais renfrognée pas possible par ce qui venait de se passer, et le silence qui régnait n'arrangeait rien. L'ambiance était limite glaciale. Je jetai un regard en biais sur le docteur Cullen. Il semblait ne pas me voir... en fait il regardait uniquement la route, trop occupé à conduire. Pfff... il me refroidissait encore plus, déjà qu'il n'y avait même pas le chauffage allumé dans cette bagnole ! Je frissonnai et décidai de l'allumer mais comme par hasard, le docteur Cullen eut la même intention et je frôlai sa main au passage. Glacée. Je le regardai avec stupeur, et croisai son regard. Gênée, je m'en détournai aussitôt pour regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre de la portière. Le chauffage avait été mis en marche, à mon plus grand soulagement. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin chez moi, il s'empressa de sortir de la voiture et de m'ouvrir la portière. Kaori était déjà rentrée. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée en m'aidant à marcher et ce fut elle qui nous ouvrit. Alors d'abord, en la voyant pâlir, je crûs qu'elle allait tomber dans les vapes parce qu'il y avait son _vampire chéri_ à mes côtés, mais en fait c'était surtout parce qu'elle dut voir la sale gueule que je devais avoir vu que je m'étais bien faite amochée. Argh.

- Anna ! Que t'es-t-il arrivé ?! dit-elle sur un ton de panique, les yeux écarquillés.

- Votre fille a eu... un petit accident, intervint le docteur Cullen avant que je n'ouvre ma bouche pour dire une connerie.

- Quel genre d'accident ?!

- Elle est tombée du haut d'un escalator dans des galleries marchandes de Seattle, mentit-il. Mais rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien à part des égratignures...

- Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ? me dit-elle d'un air exaspéré en levant les yeux au ciel. D'abord ta cheville, puis ça... un jour on va te retrouver morte si tu continues !

- Roooh, c'est bon ! répondis-je, irritée.

- Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là bas ?

- Du shopping avec Alice et Jasper. Je te l'avais dit en plus !

- Quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Désolé chérie. Merci de l'avoir ramenée monsieur Cullen, dit-elle ensuite à l'adresse du père d'Alice.

- Oh, ce n'était rien. Et bien, maintenant je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles... passez une bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée ! Allez viens Anna, je vais te désinfecter...

Elle rentra et me laissa avec lui. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, je tins à le remercier pour son mensonge.

- Merci pour... ce que vous avez dit.

- J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux t'éviter d'avoir des ennuis.

Je ne pus que sourire, ce qu'il fit de même. En effet, ma mère ne me priverait pas de sortie grâce à ce qu'il avait raconté. Genre il m'avait sauvé la vie, haha...

- Mais soigne-toi bien surtout, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi... répondis-je.

- Si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir à l'hôpital.

- OK, il n'y a pas de problème. Bonne soirée, monsieur...

Il partit et je rentrai rejoindre Kaori qui m'attendait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ne m'arrive que des merdes depuis que j'étais à Forks ? A croire que je n'avais pas ma place ici. Tant mieux, peut-être que cela forcerait ma mère à revenir sur sa décision de me garder avec elle. Et quand mon père apprendrait ce qui m'était arrivé, il deviendrait fou. Je n'avais envie que d'une chose, c'était de retourner à New York. Kaori fut choquée de découvrir mes bleus lorsque je me déshabillai pour qu'elle me désinfecte. En fait, j'en avais une grosse partie le long des côtes et l'estomac, et ils viraient au noir. Flippant. J'avais aussi quelques égratignures qu'elle désinfecta, m'arrachant quelques grimaces vu que ça piquait atrocement. Puis au moment où j'allai me coucher, elle me conseilla d'aller voir le docteur Cullen le lendemain pour qu'il me donne un calmant pour les douleurs, ainsi qu'un truc pour atténuer mes bleus. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, j'aurais juré qu'il avait le regard aussi noir que ses enfants adoptifs lorsque je l'avais quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Et cette fois, ça ne pouvait pas être la lumière qui m'avait joué des tours.

* * *

_Merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic' et l'ont mis dans leurs favoris ! =P_


	8. Soupçons

Chapitre 7

Soupçons

Je n'allai pas voir le docteur Cullen le lendemain. Ni les jours qui suivirent. Tout simplement parce que je n'en éprouvais pas les besoins, bien que mes bleus mirent du temps à s'estomper, mais surtout parce qu'en fait, au final, il me faisait flipper… ouais. Et ça je refusais de l'admettre parce que si ma mère l'apprenait, elle se foutrait bien de ma gueule. Cependant, si j'évitai ce type, son fils, Jasper, essaya de m'éviter le plus possible à cause de l'accident à Seattle. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi il faisait cela, car je lui avais déjà pardonné sa crise de folie. Enfin, quand je serais sûre qu'il a bien des problèmes psychologiques. Alice s'excusa souvent pour lui, car il ne tenait plus à avoir le moindre contact vis à vis de moi. Ce qui me vexa énormément. Déjà qu'avant c'était limite, là c'était encore pire. Au moins, Alice ne me délaissait pas et nous continuâmes à faire des sorties entre nous, mais Jasper exclus. N'empêche, j'avais de plus en plus de doutes à leurs égards et j'eus de plus en plus d'idées aussi tarées les unes que les autres. Avaient-ils le mal du pays pour se comporter comme cela ? Peut-être avaient-ils une façon de vivre bien différente de la mienne… à moins qu'ils ne soient… des êtres surnaturels ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au paranormal et tout ce qui va avec, excepté une chose : _les vampires_.

Ces créatures m'avaient toujours fascinée, j'en avais fait de multiples recherches pour en savoir plus et j'avais même lu les _Chroniques des Vampires_ de Anne Rice ou encore, _Carmilla _de Sheridan le Fanu et _Dracula _de Bram Stoker. Tous ces livres décrivaient de différentes façons les vampires, mais il y avait bien trop de points en communs avec les Cullen : la peau blanchâtre et glacée, les yeux changeants de couleurs, l'hostilité envers le soleil, leur physique _très_ séduisant… et ils ne mangeaient rien quand je les voyais au self. C'était évident. Mais il était étrange que je voie les Cullen le jour alors que les vampires sont sensés dormir pour vivre la nuit. Et aussi, qu'ils ne m'aient toujours pas tuée pour se nourrir de mon sang… du moins, Jasper aura bien tenté, ce qui expliquait son hostilité envers moi. De plus, il me semble qu'il n'y a pas eu un seul meurtre récemment à Forks ou dans ses alentours. C'était là les oppositions à mes théories. Se pouvait-il que les Cullen fussent des vampires ? En tout cas, ils étaient _quelque chose_. Alors, soit ils l'étaient en quelques sortes, ou soit ils me rendaient folle et paranoïaque. Et si tout cela était vrai, qu'allais-je faire ? J'avais besoin de savoir, et bientôt, cela ne fit que m'obséder au point que je n'en dormis presque plus.

Deux semaines après l'événement merdique qui n'avait fait que m'apporter des bleus virant au noir, je dus remettre les pieds à l'hosto. Kaori avait fini par se rendre compte que mes hématomes étaient loin de s'arranger et m'y avait conduit de force, menaçant de me tirer jusqu'au cabinet de consultation par la main si je ne bougeais pas. Je me serais bien enfuie en courant à toute vitesse… si seulement je savais courir vite ! Mais d'un côté, il y avait quelque chose de positif : je pourrais peut-être questionner le vampire – soyons réalistes – pour en savoir plus sur lui et sa famille et lui faire part de mes théories… du moins, s'il ne me bouffait pas avant, haha. Ce fût avec beaucoup de nervosité que je me rendis dans la salle d'attente pour le consulter. En attendant que mon tour arrive, j'écoutai mon Ipod et fus à deux doigts de m'endormir réellement sur ma chaise, avant qu'une voix masculine devenue bien familière ne me tire de ma somnolence.

- Mademoiselle Osaki ? pus-je entendre sur un ton à la fois aimable et surpris.

- Hein, quoi ? C'est déjà mon tour ? marmonnai-je, à moitié endormie en retirant les écouteurs de mes oreilles. (La honte !)

- Il semblerait que oui… une bonne dizaine de personnes sont déjà passées avant vous.

- Oh merde… murmurai-je.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave.

Déjà, il venait de me confirmer un truc. Il avait sans doute l'ouïe hyper développée car j'étais sûre d'avoir parlé suffisamment bas pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre. Normalement, du moins. Il ne pouvait pas être humain, j'en étais certaine. Mais pourquoi il me vouvoyait de nouveau ? Bizarre... Il m'invita à entrer dans son cabinet et me fit asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'assit derrière son bureau, commençant à remplir des papiers qui s'y trouvaient en pile.

- Que me valent les raisons de votre visite ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais ce que vous êtes.

Son sourire s'effaça et il se raidit, fronçant les sourcils. Je venais de prononcer mes paroles sur un ton sérieux, ce qui lui fit comprendre que je ne blaguais pas… pour une fois. Il détourna son attention de ses paperasses et me regarda avec gravité. Ouuh… est-ce qu'il admettait que j'aurais peut-être raison pour ce que j'allais lui révéler ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Beaucoup de choses qui me semblent évidentes… et que vous me cachez.

- Soyez plus explicite, je vous prie… que je saisisse mieux où vous voulez en venir.

Il était devenu glacial, subitement. Il n'était plus le _Stregoni benefici_, nom attribué au vampire pour sa bonté et que je lui avais ainsi donné par défaut. Le silence s'installa entre nous et je continuai à l'interroger du regard. Pourquoi il ne prononçait pas un mot, bon dieu ! Si le silence ne se brisait pas, je sens que je n'hésiterais pas à m'en aller, mal à l'aise. Bon, en fait, je l'étais déjà… merde quoi. Allez, Anna, jette-toi à l'eau… ou plutôt, dans la gueule du vampire. Ce n'était pas que je le trouvais flippant mais en fait, il m'intimidait sérieusement. Mon cœur battait à folle allure, et je dus reprendre ma respiration calmement pour pouvoir parler. Et encore, je pense que je n'eus même pas assez de courage pour prononcer un mot distinctement.

- Vos enfants ne mangent jamais…votre peau… froide comme la mort et… vos yeux d'un ocre soutenu qui virent au noir subitement… ce n'est pas normal…

- Oui ? Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez ce que je suis, ainsi que ma famille.

Il m'encourageait à cracher le morceau. Rien que le fait de devoir prononcer le mot _vampire_ me brûlait la langue, et pourtant, je n'avais aucune envie de le prononcer face à l'être qui se trouvait en face de moi. Putain, cette fois, on pourrait dire que je me suis mise dans la merde toute seule… mon dieu, faîtes que je ressorte vivante de ce foutu endroit. J'étais de plus en plus nerveuse, alors que _lui_, il patientait calmement.

- Un vampire, dis-je à voix basse.

- Est-ce que vous avez peur ? dit le docteur sans broncher, me fixant toujours avec gravité.

- Non, réussis-je à dire en gardant mon sang froid.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous prouve que je suis une de ces créatures imaginaires ?

Argh. Le truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Ca cassait tout ! Comment j'allais démontrer mes hypothèses ? A moins que… je me sois plantée totalement ? Aïe… il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable au plus vite. Mais j'eus le pressentiment que ce serait peine perdue…

- Comme je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, il y a des choses qui me semblent bien évidentes à votre égard. A moins que vous me le prouviez vous-même ?

- Il n'y a rien à prouver, conclut-il en ayant un rictus.

Quoi ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Merde ! Je m'étais fait des films, c'est ça ? Et là, il était trop en train de se foutre de ma gueule en plus… mon dieu, il me restait deux solutions alors : aller me pendre ou m'exiler en Sibérie. Oh la honte que j'étais en train de me payer !

- Rappelez-moi les raisons de votre visite ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

- Je crois que j'aurai besoin de calmants pour la nervosité… et de quoi me faire dormir. Je ne dors plus ces temps-ci.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Vous avez une mine effroyable.

Haha, non mais lol quoi. Il était en train d'insinuer que j'étais une malade mentale en plus ? Autant m'envoyer à l'hôpital psychiatrique tant qu'on y était ! Il était en train de me proscrire je ne sais quoi comme médocs pour me calmer. Pfff, sale toubib vicieux…

- Autre chose ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… ah oui ! Des calmants pour _la douleur_. (sur le coup, je repensai à ma mère qui m'avait harcelée pour que j'en demande.)

- Vraiment ?

- Disons que mes hématomes sont loin de disparaître… marmonnai-je, agacée.

- Voulez-vous que j'examine cela de plus près ?

- Non ! Enfin… je veux dire… pas besoin, il me faudrait juste quelque chose pour les atténuer. C'est tout.

- Très bien.

Il rajouta quelque chose sur l'ordonnance qu'il me donna ensuite. Lorsque j'y jetai un coup d'œil, tel ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que son écriture était parfaitement lisible. C'est pas normal ! Les docteurs écrivent tous mal, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit justement lui l'exception ? Raaah, il me rendait dingue celui là ! Il me raccompagna dans la salle d'attente et me dit au revoir. C'est cela, ou plutôt adieu ! Avec ce qui venait de se passer, je n'avais plus du tout envie de le revoir. Kaori fût satisfaite de me revoir sortir avec la liste de ce qu'elle devrait m'acheter et me conduisit au lycée. Moi, contrairement à elle, je n'étais pas satisfaite du tout et broyai ainsi du noir le reste de la journée, en prenant le soin de sécher exceptionnellement le cours de philo. Voir Alice et Jasper ne ferait qu'aggraver mon humeur écrasante.

* * *

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents je vous l'accorde ! xD En tout cas l'histoire avance de plus en plus héhé... reviews please ? =)_


	9. Révélations

Chapitre 8

Révélations

Le lendemain, j'allai de nouveau en cours de philo, plus calme que la veille. Jasper continua à m'ignorer (cela en devenait une habitude), et Alice me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas venue la veille alors qu'elle m'avait vue au self juste avant. Je prétextai que je ne m'étais pas sentie bien et était rentrée chez moi. On discuta pendant tout le cours, mais j'étais toujours vexée que Jasper ne dise rien en ma présence.

- Ne fais pas attention, tenta de me rassurer Alice. Ca finira par lui passer, mais sache qu'il s'en veut énormément pour l'accident à Seattle…

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que je ne lui en voulais pas ! Pourquoi il insiste ?

- Disons… qu'il a ses raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit Alice en faisant la moue.

Je poussai un soupir. Eux aussi, ils ne voulaient pas m'avouer des trucs. D'ailleurs je me demandai si leur daron leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé hier matin quand j'étais allé le voir ? Je préférais ne pas le savoir, sinon je me taperai encore la honte devant eux. Je regardai mon portable sous la table pour voir l'heure. Argh, encore vingt minutes à tenir. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je m'emmerdais énormément aujourd'hui, contrairement à d'habitude. Peut-être était-ce du à mon manque de moral, causé par hier. Je décidai alors de dessiner dans mon agenda, pour passer le temps, quand je réalisai que j'avais un devoir de maths à rendre pour lundi. C'est-à-dire dans trois jours et je ne l'avais pas toujours pas fait. Normal, j'étais tellement nulle dans cette matière que je repoussais au dernier moment les devoirs concernés. Peut-être qu'Alice pourrait m'aider ? On ne sait jamais…

- Hum, Alice ? demandai-je en faisant un petit sourire.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrai savoir… est-ce que tu es douée en maths ?

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu as besoin d'aide pour un devoir, c'est ça ?

- Euh… oui.

- Ok, je veux bien t'aider ! Quand est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voie pour le faire ?

- Hum... après les cours ? On irait chez moi, j'habite pas loin du bahut.

- Ca marche ! dit-elle, enjouée.

- Merci beaucoup !

Je me rendis compte que Jasper nous observait en biais, avec sa tronche des mauvais jours. Cela me mit en rogne mais cependant, je préférai fermer ma gueule, pour éviter de dire une connerie. Quand la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit _enfin_, Jasper s'empressa de quitter la salle, suivie d'Alice. Elle aurait pu m'attendre, au moins ! Je levai les yeux au ciel, et traînassai pour ranger mes affaires dans mon sac. Peter était là, à m'attendre comme d'habitude. Je dus lui dire que j'avais un truc à faire maintenant, et que je n'aurai pas le temps de discuter. Il me laissa alors, tandis que j'allai dehors pour téléphoner à Alice et lui demander où est-ce qu'elle était. Mais cette intention fut inutile, car je l'aperçus au loin sur le parking, en train de discuter de façon _très_ animée avec Jasper. Je ne l'avais jamais vu en colère, et je dus admettre que c'était flippant à voir sur le coup. Quelle était la raison de leur dispute ? Je décidai de m'approcher d'eux discrètement, et de me planquer derrière une voiture. Par manque de chance, l'endroit était presque désert, alors au cas où ils auraient été des vampires, j'étais facile à repérer à cause de mon odeur. Mais ils ne s'aperçurent de rien, à mon soulagement. Ainsi, je pus capter leur conversation.

- Tu comptes traîner avec elle combien de temps, encore ? cracha Jasper. Jusqu'à me rendre fou, c'est ça ?

- Anna est sans doute la seule amie que je n'ai jamais eue depuis que nous sommes ici, hormis Bella ! Tu crois que je vais la laisser tomber facilement peut-être ? Mais tu te trompes, mon vieux !

Je sentis mes yeux s'écarquiller. Là je venais de me prendre une claque. Premièrement, parce que Jasper me détestait, et aparemment, faisait un effort surhumain pour me supporter en cours. Non, en fait, il faisait le faux-cul depuis le début... Ensuite, Alice était vraiment attachée à moi et elle était sincère… au moins.

- Ah ouais ? Et tu te souviens de ce que j'ai failli lui faire, il y a quelques jours ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens, Jazz', dit Alice, un peu coupable. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te l'ai déjà dit mais…

- On est tous coupables, trancha Jasper. Déjà, je n'aurai jamais du avoir l'idée de la laisser seule dans Seattle, alors qu'il y a pleins de malades qui traînent… et toi… tu n'aurais même pas du commencer à devenir son amie !

- Monsieur est jaloux ? dit Alice, irritée.

- Non ! C'est juste que… en fait, tu aurais du le prévoir, ce qui allait lui arriver, merde ! Tu avais prévu son arrivée mais bien sûr, quand la goutte d'eau a fait déborder le vase, tu ne savais même pas que ça allait se passer ! Quand est-ce qu'elle va repartir ?

Elle lui lança un regard plein de colère, alors que moi, je ne comprenais plus rien …Si je saisissais un minimum les paroles de Jasper, cela voulait-il dire qu'Alice était médium ? Ce que j'allai apprendre par la suite risquait d'être intéressant...

- Ne dit pas ça ! Tu crois que j'y suis pour quelque chose, si mon don ne fonctionne pas avec elle. En effet, j'ai vu qu'elle viendrait emménager à Forks, qu'elle serait très intrigante pour nous tous mais après… c'est le brouillard complet. Je ne capte plus rien depuis, et pourtant, ce n'est qu'une simple humaine. Je ne comprends pas.

- Génial… comment on va se débarrasser d'elle, maintenant ?

- On ne se débarrassera pas d'elle ! s'exclama Alice. D'ailleurs, sais-tu que Carlisle m'a dit qu'elle était venue le voir hier et lui dire des choses qu'elle n'est pas sensé savoir ? J'aurai du le prédire avant qu'elle ne fasse cela, c'est vraiment embêtant de ne pas avoir de visions la concernant…

- Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner avec elle. Elle va me rendre fou, déjà que j'ai un mal de chien à me retenir en sa présence, si ça continue, un jour je vais…

- La tuer ? Alors là, le jour où tu feras ça, ce sera fini entre nous, menaça Alice. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas faire l'effort de te retenir davantage, alors qu'avec Bella tu y arrives non ? En fait, c'est surtout que tu la détestes, je pense…

- Non, mais là c'est différent ! Elles n'ont pas la même odeur, tu le sais autant que moi, et Anna est encore pire que Bella… son odeur est tellement attirante que c'en est _insupportable_. Et les autres sont d'accord avec moi, même Edward, sauf qu'il s'en fout un peu en fait… il ne voit que Bella de toute façon.

- Oui, je sais bien qu'Anna sent très bon mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la délaisser, déjà qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup d'amis ici ! Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de lui révéler ce qu'on est vraiment…

- QUOI ? Mais tu es folle ! s'énerva Jasper.

- … et j'ai l'accord de Carlisle. Il m'a dit qu'il lui aurait bien avoué notre nature lui-même quand elle est venue le voir mais il a pensé que c'était à nous de le faire.

- Hors de question.

- Ok, si tu ne le fais pas, moi je le ferai. J'en ai assez de me cacher davantage, et si ça continue, cela ne fera qu'aggrandir les doutes d'Anna. Alors autant tout lui révéler... soupira Alice. Je vais aller la voir, je dois l'aider pour des maths.

J'étais abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je me relevai de ma cachette et allai les voir. Ils parurent surpris de me voir veni à eux. D'abord Alice qui ne s'y était pas attendue, et Jasper qui me toisa de son regard noir. Mais quand j'y pense, s'ils étaient vraiment des vampires, pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas sentie alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna-t-il.

- Du calme, Jazz' ! Je pense qu'Anna vient me chercher pour qu'on aille travailler chez elle, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... en fait... j'ai entendue une partie de votre dispute, dis-je d'une petite voix, gênée.

Ils se regardèrent, anxieux. Jasper devint subitement méfiant.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai pas senti ton odeur à proximité ? lâcha-t-il.

Alice lui donna un coup de coude dans la côte puis elle me saisit par le bras.

- Dis-moi, Anna, est-ce que ça te dirait une petite balade en fôret ? me dit-elle dans un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire dans ce cas... et Jasper viendra avec nous.

Il lui lança un regard furieux, savant désormais qu'il était obligé de faire ce qu'avait dit Alice. Celle-ci ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre à sa question qu'elle m'entraîna vers la fôret située à côté du bahut, me tirant par le bras qu'elle saisissait toujours. Jasper nous suivit donc, silencieux, et les sourcils froncés. Elle avait une force qui me surprit, car je sentis la pression de ses doigts commencer à me faire mal. Et pourquoi tenait-elle à m'emmener en plein forêt pour me parler ? Ca ne servirait à rien ! En plus, à voir la tête que tirait Jasper, je n'avais aucune envie de venir... on marcha longtemps, s'enfoncant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Il y avait de la brume partout, et c'en était flippant. Puis, on s'arrêta enfin, et Alice me lâcha. Elle s'écarta de moi, et me fixa avec intensité aux côtés de Jasper. J'eus du mal à respirer subitement, face à leur présence plus que troublantes.

- Nous savons que tu as des soupçons à notre égard, Anna, dit Alice. J'aimerais que tu nous fasses part de tes théories.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit calmement Jasper malgré son air méchant. Nous ne te ferons rien.

Et je sentis une onde de paix m'envahir. Est-ce qu'il m'avait hypnotisée ? Désormais, j'étais sûre que mes doutes étaient confirmés : ils n'étaient pas humains, ils étaient bien plus que ça. Je me mis à parler, avec confiance. Je n'avais plus à avoir peur de Jasper. Et pourtant, j'avais comme une crainte pour la suite...

- Je sais ce que vous êtes, tous. Mais je ne suis pas sûre...

- Essaye toujours, m'encouragea Alice. Dis-le à voix haute.

- Des vampires.

- Est-ce que tu as peur ? demanda Jasper, comme son père, la veille.

- Non... vous ne me ferez pas de mal, je le sais.

- Tu crois vraiment ? dit-il, se rapprochant dangereusement de moi.

Je ne reculai pas pour autant qu'il prit un air intimidant. Et sans prévenir, il me saisit et me porta sur son dos pour courir à tout vitesse dans la forêt. Je poussai un hurlement, entendant ma propre voix faire écho. Je vis le paysage défiler à une vitesse surnaturelle sous mes yeux, que je les fermai, refusant d'y croire. Et pourtant, mes bras étaient bel et bien aggrippés autour du cou de Jasper. Et Alice ? Elle courait exactement à la même vitesse, à côté de lui. J'entendais leurs pas ultra rapides bruisser sur les feuilles mortes du sol environnant. Jasper me reposa enfin, et j'en eus le tournis. Je manquai de tomber mais il me rattrapa de justesse par les épaules. Je me retournai ensuite mais il avait disparu.

- Tu me cherches, Anna ?

Il éait là, à plusieurs mètres de moi, debout sur un rocher avec Alice. J'en déduis qu'ils avaient une vitesse surnaturelle. C'en était fascinant... si seulement je pouvais avoir ce don aussi, ça m'arrangerait bien ! Mais aussitôt, ils se volatilisèrent de nouveau.

- Bouh, fit Alice d'un air malicieux.

Je me retournai en sursaut, et vis qu'ils étaient juste derrière moi maintenant. Je remarquai aussitôt que Jasper me toisait bizarrement, comme s'il allit me bouffer, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois. Je tentai de garder mon sang froid. Il était si près de moi que je pus voir à quel point ses yeux étaient noirs, avec une étrange lueur qui y brillait... mais aussi, à quel point il était beau. Il détourna son regard puis se déplaca à la vitesse de l'éclair pour saisir un énorme tronc d'arbre par terre et le jeter à travers toute la forêt à toute vitesse, comme pour un lancer de poids. Putain, non mais c'est quoi cette force ? Il pourrait me briser facilement dans ce cas... là je pris réellement peur, mais Alice posa sa main sur mon bras comme pour me rassurer. Pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul, surtout lorsque son compagnon revint vers nous. Il affihait un expression toujours aussi grave.

- N'aie pas peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que maintenant tu comprends les raisons de notre... hostilité à ton égard ? Nous pourrions te faire beaucoup de mal, même accidentellement, dit Jasper. Nous avons été crées pour tuer.

- Je ne peux pas y croire ! dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le penses-tu vraiment ?

Il parut inhaler longuement puis s'avança avec Alice vers un rare rayon de soleil qui traversait les arbres de la forêt. Le spectacle de ce couple au soleil fut choquant. Leur peau blanche flamboyait littéralement, comme si des millions de minuscules diamants y avaient étaient incrustés. Ils étaient magnifiques. Et là, ils venaient d'apporter une réponse à une question que je m'étais posée auparavant. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi eux et leur famille avaient emménagés à Forks, là où il n'y a jamais de soleil. Puis ils se retirèrent dans l'ombre.

- J'ai la peau d'un tueur, dit Jasper.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Bien sûr que si. Je pourrais t'ôter la vie n'importe quand... si je ne me retenais pas... tu ne m'échapperais pas vu la vitesse que j'ai.

- Attends... c'était ça, le truc à Seattle que tu regrettes tant ? Tu as ressenti une envie de... boire mon sang ? l'interrompis-je.

- Crois-moi, je suis _vraiment _désolé. Cela n'aurait pas du se produire.

- Aucun problème. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Bah quoi ? Je ne voyais rien de drôle dans ce que je venais de dire mais bon... d'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper rire et je dois dire qu'il était vraiment adorable à voir dans cet état là. Domage qu'il soit toujours.. sombre et renfermé.

- Euh oui mais non, fit Jasper, hilare. Tu as une odeur vraiment _assoiffante_, je n'en ai jamais senti de semblable. Peut-être celle de Bella, mais la tienne est mieux. C'est assez difficile d'y résister.

- Et qu'en pense Alice ?

- Il a raison, admit-elle en le regardant d'un air amusé. Mais ça lui fait plus d'effet à lui qu'à tous les autres membres de notre famille parce qu'il s'est adapté au régime _végétarien_ que récemment.

- Végétarien ? dis-je d'un air intrigué.

- Oui. On ne se nourrit que du sang des animaux, dit Jasper. D'où la couleur de nos yeux, sinon ils seraient rouges.

Il était étrange d'entendre cela de la part de vampires. J'avais peut-être lu ce cas dans _Entretien avec un Vampire_ avec Louis qui ne se nourrissait que de rats, mais ce n'était que fictif. Au moins, je n'avais rien à craindre avec eux s'il ne se nourrissaient pas du sang des humains. Enfin, il faudrait que je fasse attention à Jasper. Je compris mieux pourquoi il était toujours crispé, cela devait être dur pour lui de se retenir dans un milieu peuplé d'humains tel le lycée. Je les observai en détail et en conclus que je ne m'étais pas trompée sur mes théories. C'était dur à croire... comme quoi, _les mythes peuvent devenir réalité._

* * *

_Toutes mes excuses pour le retard ! J'avais déjà commencé à écrire le chap' bien avant mais vu que je suis partie en Allemagne une semaine et demie, j'ai pris du retard ! En espérant que ça vous a plu ! ^^_


	10. Attirance refoulée

Chapitre 9

Attirance refoulée

Maintenant que j'étais au courant de la véritable identité des Cullen, je n'avais plus à avoir des doutes sur leurs faits et gestes on ne peut plus étranges. J'avais également appris que chaque membre de la famille n'avait aucun lien de parenté contrairement à ce qu'ils faisaient croire à Forks et était doté d'un don plus ou moins exceptionnel : Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées, Jasper contrôlait les émotions des gens (j'étais certaine qu'il l'avait déjà utilisé sur moi), Alice pouvait voir l'avenir comme je m'en étais doutée, Carlisle pouvait supporter le sang humain sans que cela ne lui fasse de l'effet (ce qui lui permettait de sauver des vies), et sa femme Esmé possédait un grand amour maternel pour chaque personne qui lui était chère. Bien évidemment, à part Carlisle, le reste de la famille avait mal réagi au fait que je fusse désormais au courant de leur secret. En particulier Rosalie. Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas que je traîne avec Alice et Jasper, cela ne fit qu'agrandir son mépris envers moi. Enfin peu importe... n'empêche, ils me faisaient confiance, c'était le principal, car je ne risquais pas de dévoiler leur véritable identité.

Sinon, je compris mieux le comportement de Jasper vis à vis de moi. Une part de lui désirait se nourrir de mon sang et il essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir, mais de l'autre, il m'appréciait plutôt bien contrairement aux idées que j'avais pu me faire. Seulement, Alice m'avait mise en garde d'être très prudente et de ne jamais commettre un acte seule en sa présence avec le risque de me faire couler la moindre goutte de sang. D'après elle, il était encore incontrôlable à la découverte du sang humain à cause de sa conversion récente au régime _végétarien. _Je dus donc en déduire qu'il était dangereux pour moi, sauf si je restais avec Alice. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se révéla m'être d'une aide précieuse en maths car grâce à elle, j'obtins des résultats un peu plus potables que la normale dans cette matière que je haïssais toujours autant. Je regrettais cependant de ne pas partager plus de cours avec elle, car je ne m'ennuyais jamais en sa présence. J'allais même faire mes devoirs chez elle après les cours pour qu'elle puisse m'aider davantage dans les matières scientifiques. Mais un jour, elle eut comme une sorte de bug en lisant le sujet de mes exercices...

- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai légèrement l'impression que vous avez de l'avance dans le programme de maths avec ta classe... qui est ton prof ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Monsieur Varner... un vrai pauvre con, lâchai-je sans me retenir.

- Ah, je l'avais l'an dernier celui-là. J'avoue qu'il n'est jamais en retard lui en ce qui concerne le boulot...

- Avoue-le Alice, tu ne comprendras jamais certains sujets en maths, dit Edward d'un air moqueur en entrant dans la chambre.

- De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

- Oh, j'ai juste capté tes pensées lorsque je passais par là... et je dois te dire que ce n'est pas très joli de ta part de faire croire à Anna que tu es une pro en la matière.

- Ah oui ? Et bien puisque monsieur est doué pour tout, il n'a qu'à l'aider à ma place !

- Ah non, désolé mais j'ai rendez vous avec Bella maintenant.

- C'est ça, quelle excuse bidon !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Jasper en faisant irruption.

- Toi, évite d'utiliser ton don, ce n'est pas la peine ! s'énerva Edward.

- Hey, c'est bon mon vieux, je ne t'ai rien fait !

- C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai manqué quelque chose ? fit Emmett en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

- Non, vraiment rien, marmonna Alice. A part si tu veux bien aider Anna en maths...

Le colosse haussa les épaules et se posta à mes côtés pour examiner mes devoirs. Il eut un instant de réflexion et fronça les sourcils... puis se mit à ricaner.

- Il fait bon dehors... dis-moi Anna, tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt me suivre faire un tour dans la forêt à côté ? me demanda-t-il.

- Euh... pour quoi faire ? répondis-je, un peu perplexe.

- Bah pour chasser la bouffe, voyons ! dit-il en éclatant de rire, me donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Je préférai fermer ma gueule à ce sujet... tandis qu'Alice le fusilla du regard. Jasper souriait à moitié.

- Bon, moi je vais voir Bella si ça ne vous dérange pas... dit Edward.

- Alors là mon vieux, si jamais je vois que tu n'es pas allé la rejoindre dans les instants qui suivent, tu va le regretter ! menaça Alice.

- C'est ça, oui. Tu verras bien ! Et au fait... arrêtez de m'appeler "_mon vieux_", vous tous ! Ici, le plus vieux, c'est Carlisle, OK ?

- Je t'ai entendu, Edward ! cria Carlisle à l'autre bout de la maison.

Edward émit un grognement puis disparut à une vitesse vampirique, ce qui provoqua de nouveau le rire d'Emmett. Alice soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et Rose ? Où est-elle ? Elle pourrait nous aider...

- Non, elle fait son vernis, dit Emmett.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, il ne faut pas la déranger quand elle fait ce genre de _choses_.

- Ça, c'est bien Rosalie, affirma Jasper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à ma femme ?

- _Moi ?_ Mais rien du tout...

- Mon cul, ouais ! Et fais gaffe à ne pas profiter de ton don pour me manipuler comme tu fais d'habitude, si tu ne veux pas que je te casse ta gueule avec tes faux airs angéliques de psychopathe !

- Ouuuh, quelle menace... évite de me chercher, Em', ou tu vas me trouver, dit froidement Jasper.

- BON, STOP ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre ? Emmett, je te conseillerais de surveiller ton langage, je n'ai pas trop aimé la façon dont tu as désigné mon mari. On est là pour Anna, alors si vous n'avez rien d'autre à proposer, dégagez d'ici.

- Hé, mais j'y pense, pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Carlisle de faire le boulot ? C'est LE matheux super scientifique par excellence, suggéra Jasper.

- Mais oui ! Jazz' t'es un amour ! s'exclama Alice, ravie.

Elle vint à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Emmett grimaça à la vue de cette scène. J'aurais pu en faire autant, vu que j'avais _légèrement_ un faible pour Jasper... enfin bon, on s'en fout. Il était déjà en couple, c'était le principal.

- Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, moi je vais chasser. J'ai la dalle, dit Emmett.

- Bonne idée, moi aussi. Jazz', il vaudrait mieux que tu viennes avec nous... va avec lui, je vais chercher Carlisle. Je vous rejoindrai ensuite. Anna, cela ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

- Non, non... il n'y a aucun problème, mentis-je avec assurance.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire puis s'éclipsa de sa démarche sautillante et gracieuse. Je soupirai. En toute franchise, je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver seule à faire des devoirs de maths avec pour aide le docteur Cullen. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il m'intimidait toujours autant. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce qui était stupide de ma part. En attendant qu'il se ramène, je n'hésitai pas à emprunter la guitare d'Alice - une Gibson SG, la gratte de mes rêves - pour m'occuper.

- Tu joues de la guitare ? demanda une voix.

Stupéfaite, je m'arrêtai net et levai les yeux pour voir d'où elle provenait._ Il_ était déjà là, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et je ne l'avais même pas entendu... normal, les vampires peuvent être tellement discrets. Pour en revenir à sa question, je n'osai pas directement répondre, hésitant à lui balancer un sarcasme. Mais il valait mieux que je m'en abstienne. Il me fixait de ses yeux couleur ambre, avec un petit sourire aimable. Bouargh... au secours. Mais pourquoi au juste ? Pour rien... lui ne risquait pas me bouffer, _au moins. _Je repris ma respiration et parlai.

- Ben... oui. C'est si flagrant que ça ? lâchai-je sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Non, au contraire. J'aime bien la musique, dit Carlisle toujours en souriant légèrement. Mais tu dois faire des maths, il me semble ?

- Malheureusement...

- J'ai fini par comprendre qu'Alice ne te serait pas d'une aide précieuse aujourd'hui. Quel est le sujet ?

- La trigonométrie. C'est trop laid ce truc.

- Tu ne comprends pas cela ? Mais c'est du niveau classe de seconde !

- Haha, je sais, j'ai beau être en première, je suis un pire cas en la matière. Désolé... dis-je un peu gênée. (je me sentais vraiment conne sur le coup.)

- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ta mère de t'aider, sinon ? Elle qui est architecte, elle devrait pouvoir.

- Ah... oui, mais le problème c'est que dans son métier, elle n'a conservé que la partie dessin. Sinon la partie calcul-géométrie... j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a vite effacé de son disque dur.

- Très bien, je vois, dit Carlisle en riant. Hum... je veux bien tout t'expliquer si tu veux, mais si tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

- Huuuuu... en gros, si je ne pige pas : on risque d'y passer la soirée ?

- Tout dépendra de ta motivation.

- Ok. Ca ne vous dérange pas si je m'en vais maintenant ? J'ai un gros coup de pompe subitement... dis-je en feignant la comédie.

- Hum, je ne pense pas qu'Alice sera contente de voir que tu seras partie sans lui dire au revoir, dit-il néanmoins amusé.

- Pfff, je plaisantais...

On y passa au moins trois heures dessus. Ce fût dur à supporter mais au moins je parvins à piger quelque chose à ce que disait Carlisle. Emmett, Jasper et Alice avaient fini par rentrer de leur chasse, mais cette dernière préféra me laisser seule avec son "père" en prétextant ne pas vouloir me déranger dans ma concentration. Mouais. Je refusai d'y croire à ce faux prétexte mais bon... si j'avais du faire un compte rendu sur les trois heures passées à être enfermée dans la chambre d'Alice, j'en aurais conclu que je savais enfin convertir des degrés en radians sur un cercle trigonométrique (c'était tout con en plus) et que Carlisle n'était pas si mal finalement... en fait, j'avais eu tord de le sous-estimer. Il s'était révélé être patient et attentif, sans jamais montrer un signe d'agacement alors que j'avais vraiment dû le soûler avec toutes mes questions d'incompréhension. Pendant qu'il était en train de rédiger une partie de mon DM sur un brouillon - et pourtant je ne lui avais rien demandé -, j'avais eu le loisir de l'observer au moindre détail de son apparence. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiquement blonds et brillants, soyeux, comme j'avais pu le constater même de loin. Ses mains étaient blanches, tout comme sa peau, et incroyablement belles... des mains de musicien selon moi. Et puis, les traits de son visage avaient beau être tirés, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être séduisant. J'avais également remarqué que son parfum était aussi attirant que celui de Jasper ou Alice, comme si c'était une caractéristique propre aux vampires pour attirer les humains. Si j'avais dû choisir lequel était le plus plaisant, il m'aurait été difficile de choisir. Mais comment pouvais-je penser des choses pareilles ?! Absurde. C'est ma mère qui se serait bien foutue de ma gueule si elle l'avait su, car je la voyais déjà me dire, morte de rire : "Tu me sermonnais de le trouver attirant mais tu ne t'es pas vue, toi !" ou bien "Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu flashes sur le père d'une de tes copines alors que tu ne l'appréciais guère avant ? Ahlalala, tu es bien difficile à cerner, des fois !"

Oui, j'étais absurde et incomprise. J'avais déjà eu le mauvais pressentiment que, tôt ou tard, je serais en quelque sorte charmée par le vampire qui était à mes côtés en ce moment même. Je résistais rarement aux charmes des hommes blonds, mais c'est surtout que celui-ci était de loin le plus beau que je n'aie jamais vu... sans compter Jasper, bien sûr. Mais le docteur Cullen était en couple, tout comme les autres membres du clan. D'ailleurs, je réalisai que je n'avais encore jamais vu Esmé. D'après Alice, elle était belle, douce et aimante. Ce qui ne m'avait pas étonné. Que dire de plus ? Elle était l'épouse parfaite pour Carlisle. Et là, je regrettais de n'être qu'une pauvre et stupide humaine, insignifiante à côté de ces fascinantes créatures que sont les vampires...

- Anna ?

Je sursautai, sortant brusquement de ma rêverie débile. Carlisle avait l'air de se demander si j'allais bien, mais je lui souris brièvement pour le rassurer. Lorsque je jetai un coup d'œil au brouillon, je vis qu'en fait, il avait fait _tout _le boulot. Et tout cela, en un temps record que même un pro des maths n'aurait pas pu faire. Cela me gêna davantage, en plus des pensées que j'avais eu à l'instant...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous avez... tout fait... à ma place...

- Oh, ça ne m'a pas dérangé pour autant, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais si tu préfères éviter d'éveiller les soupçons de ton professeur lorsqu'il corrigera ta copie, tu n'auras qu'à rectifier certains calculs.

- Oui. Merci beaucoup, vraiment, dis-je, pleine de reconnaissance.

- Aaaaah tu as enfin fini ! s'écria Alice, en débarquant dans la pièce, joyeuse. Il était temps, je commençais à me demander s'il te faudrait un demi-siècle pour piger les maths. Quoi que, la géométrie, ce n'est pas du tout mon fort...

- Bon, je vais vous laisser entre filles... dit Carlisle.

- Attends ! l'interpella Alice. Il se fait tard, je pense qu'il est temps pour Anna de rentrer chez elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais la ramener chez elle ?

- Non, laisse, je peux toujours demander à ma mère de venir me chercher... proposai-je, imaginant déjà la tête de Kaori lorsqu'elle verrait la super belle baraque des Cullen.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux te ramener.

- Bon, ok... salut, Alice ! dis-je en allant vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- A demain ! me dit-elle.

Carlisle m'escorta jusqu'à la sortie de la maison, se tenant tout près de moi mais veillant à ne pas me toucher. Je repensai à Jasper qui tenait ses distances également quand j'étais avec lui. Il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture (la même que ma mère comme par hasard), la tint pendant que je m'installais et la referma doucement derrière moi. Je l'observai faire le tour, impressionnée une fois de plus par la grâce de ses mouvements. J'aurais sans doute dû m'y être habituée, depuis que je fréquentais Alice et Jasper, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il mit le contact et démarra. Lorsque nous fûmes sur la route, je constatai qu'il roulait bien trop vite et de manière bien décontractée, comme s'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ou pas. Je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil au compteur de vitesse.

- Hey ! m'écriai-je. Moins vite !

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

Il avait sursauté, sans pour autant lever le pied.

- Vous roulez à cent soixante kilomètres heure !

- Du calme, Anna !

- Vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ?

- Hein ? Mais non, pas du tout ! protesta-t-il, à moitié choqué par ce que je venais de dire. C'est juste que... j'aime bien conduire vite, et crois-moi, je ne suis pas le seul.

- J'imagine... dis-je, un peu refroidie. Il faut être en agonie pour pouvoir devenir un vampire ou quoi ?

Silence. Ma dernière phrase était sortie toute seule, et je me demandai si j'avais bien fait de lâcher ça. Je regardai Carlisle en biais pour voir sa réaction. Il était toujours concentré sur le pare-brise, un air légèrement contrarié sur son visage. Et merde... au moins, il avait ralenti dans sa vitesse. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Tu n'as forcément besoin d'être en agonie pour devenir un vampire... dit-il à voix basse. Quoi que, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai agi que dans ces cas-là pour transformer ceux qui sont à présent dans ma famille. Mis à part Alice et Jasper, c'est eux qui se sont intégrés à nous.

- Oh... je ne savais pas. Désolé d'avoir posé cette question... stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu en as d'autres des questions de ce genre ? demanda-t-il, en souriant.

- Euh... oui. A vrai dire, je me pose plusieurs questions depuis pas mal de temps... depuis que je sais ce que vous êtes.

- Comment ça ?

- Hum... je ne sais pas. Est-ce que... c'est si dur de résister au sang humain ?

- Pas vraiment. Il suffit de bloquer sa respiration... mais cela dépend. Regarde Jasper... il a beaucoup de mal, mais je suis certain qu'il finira par se calmer au fur et à mesure que les années s'écouleront.

- Mais vous ?

- Moi... quand j'ai été mordu, j'ai été répugné par ce que j'étais devenu. J'ai cherché à me tuer en me laissant mourir de faim... mais la soif m'a rendu si enragé que lorsque j'ai croisé un troupeau de cerfs, je les ai attaqué sans réfléchir. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il était possible de ne pas être un monstre. J'ai pu survivre sans devoir tuer des humains, mais il a été très difficile de me retenir lorsque je me suis décidé à sauver des vies... tels Edward, Esmé et Rosalie. Quand on boit du sang humain, on est pris d'une sorte de frénésie inexplicable... qu'il en est presque impossible de s'arrêter. Mais au moins, ils sont là aujourd'hui, grâce à moi.

- Wow. Donc, mon odeur ne vous affecte pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dis cela ?

- Jasper m'a dit que je sentais bon. Enfin... que j'avais un parfum très attirant, encore mieux que Bella, et qui pourrait pousser des vampires à me tuer. D'après lui, vous êtes tous d'accord sur ce point.

- Je n'ai pas de commentaire à faire là dessus.

Nous étions enfin arrivés chez moi. Je n'avais pas vu le temps s'écouler sur le trajet, ce qui me surprit. Par contre, ma mère n'était toujours pas rentrée de son boulot. Je trouvais que ces derniers temps elle avait tendance à rentrer tard... et si elle avait une relation secrète ? Il faudrait que je lui en touche deux mots. Je fis la moue, rien qu'à cette idée qui pourrait s'avérer réelle.

- Ta mère n'est pas encore ici. Je ne perçois pas sa présence.

- Logique, il n'y a pas sa voiture. Mais... est-ce qu'elle sent meilleur que moi ? demandai-je, curieuse toutefois.

- Hum... je devrais dire oui mais non, si tu veux savoir. Pour être franc, tu as une meilleure odeur.

- Aaah merci. Bon je vais y aller, merci de m'avoir ramenée en tout cas !

- Attends.

Il venait de saisir ma main au moment où j'avais ouvert la portière. La sienne était si glacée... je l'avais presque oublié. A ce contact, je frissonnai. Il me fixa longuement, et je remarquai qu'une lueur légèrement inquiète brillait au fond de ses yeux dorés.

- Sois prudente, me dit-il à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... non... ce n'est pas important. Tu peux y aller. Passe une bonne soirée.

- Vous aussi.

Je sortis de sa voiture et il repartit dans l'instant qui suivit. J'étais assez perplexe. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit cela ? Courais-je un danger sans ma mère ? Ou bien avait-il voulu me dire autre chose ? Il faudrait qu'il m'explique davantage, mais d'après lui ce n'était pas important. Pourtant, j'avais encore trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête, et d'autres venaient de s'ajouter à présent. Je soupirai, puis rentrai, décidant d'aller faire quelque chose à manger pour ma mère lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Cette nuit, Carlisle hanta mon subconscient. J'avais trop pensé à lui durant les heures qui s'étaient écoulées dernièrement. Pourquoi ? Je ne cherchai pas tellement à le savoir... du moins, pour le moment.


	11. Comme dans un rêve

Chapitre 10

Comme dans un rêve

Dans mon rêve, il faisait très sombre, et la lumière chiche semblait sourdre de la silhouette de Carlisle. Je percevais son visage éblouissant, et il affichait un sourire énigmatique, s'éloignant au fur et à mesure de moi, m'abandonnant dans l'obscurité. J'avais beau courir, je ne le rattrapais pas ; j'avais beau l'appeler, il ne se retournait pas. Troublée, je m'éveillai et ne retrouvai pas le sommeil car la nuit, j'avais tendance à trop penser. Par la suite, il hanta mes songes presque chaque nuit, mais en restant toujours hors d'atteinte.

Le résultat en fût frappant sur moi : des cernes finirent par apparaître sur mon visage, et je pâlis à vue d'œil. Ce qui inquiéta Kaori… une vraie mère poule à son dépend, celle-ci. Elle me demanda à plusieurs reprises si tout allait bien, ou si je n'avais pas un problème qui me contrariait. Quant à Alice, elle pensait juste que j'avais un gros coup de fatigue avec la fin de l'année scolaire qui approchait. Elle n'avait pas totalement faux sur ce point là. Mais si seulement, elle en savait la véritable cause... elle ne cesserait de me poser des questions plus ou moins embarrassantes. Cependant, je continuai à aller chez elle après les cours durant la semaine, étant donné que je passais mes weekends à répéter avec mon groupe.

Nous étions déjà fin mai. Mon anniversaire approchait déjà... j'allais avoir dix-huit ans. Et je serai plus vieille qu'Alice, qui était figée dans ses dix-sept ans depuis plus d'une centaine d'années. A cette pensée, j'étais dégoûtée de vieillir, de savoir que ma vie continuait à s'écouler lentement, contrairement à la sienne et à toute sa famille. Je me voyais déjà vieille et ridée, toujours amie avec Alice et Jasper mais que l'on prendrait plus pour mes petits enfants... beurk.

- Anna ? dit doucement Alice, me sortant de mon imagination.

- Oui, quoi ? croassai-je.

- Je sais qu'il ne reste plus qu'un mois de cours, à peine, mais tu devrais éviter de t'endormir pendant le cours... en fait, tu devrais plutôt te rattraper chez toi, tu as une mine effroyable.

- Oui, je sais, Alice, merci. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi.

- J'ai vu ça ! dit-elle en riant. Mais sans vouloir être indiscrète, de quoi rêvais-tu ? Tu as mentionné mon nom...

- Ah... ben en fait... ça va te paraître con mais... je me voyais vieille à côté de toi qui était toujours jeune.

- C'est donc cela ? Hum... est-ce que tu as peur de vieillir ?

- Oui, assez, je dois dire. C'est en y pensant que je t'envie d'être un... enfin, cela me plairait bien de l'être aussi.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients à l'être. Mais nous en reparlerons plus tard... parce que, tu sais, j'ai vu que nous aurions de la visite dans les jours à venir.

- D'autres vampires ? dis-je à voix basse, d'un air surexcité malgré moi.

- C'est fort possible. Mais ne t'excite pas pour cela... s'ils s'avèrent être des nomades, tu risques de courir un grand danger.

J'allais dire quelque chose mais m'interrompis. Soudain, je vis un lien avec l'avertissement de Carlisle, quelques jours auparavant. Alice avait-elle déjà été au courant de cet événement bien avant pour pouvoir prévenir Carlisle ? Il y avait des chances. Et si mon sang était si attirant comme me l'avait avoué Jasper, les étrangers viendraient vite à moi pour me tuer s'ils étaient de passage à Forks. Surtout si je m'aventurais à me promener seule dans la forêt à côté de chez moi, comme j'en avais l'habitude lorsque j'étais de mauvaise humeur ou que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Mesurant l'ampleur du réel danger qui s'annonçait, je pris peur. Mais Jasper me calma aussitôt avec son don.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa compagne en me dévisageant d'un air soucieux.

- Tu le sais autant que moi, soupira-t-elle.

- Je comprends mieux son état. Ne t'inquiète pas, Anna, me dit-il ensuite d'un air rassurant. Si jamais d'autres vampires débarquent à Forks, je serai là pour te protéger. Ainsi qu'Alice.

- Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre dire cela, commenta cette dernière.

- Merci, Jasper... dis-je timidement.

Sur ses paroles, il venait de me prouver qu'il tenait plus à moi qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Cela me rendit plus légère à l'intérieur, car je l'appréciais vraiment. Je ne pouvais qu'être bien en sa présence. Et ça, c'était contradictoire au fait qu'il pouvait être dangereux pour moi. Mais bon, pour le moment, tout allait bien. La nuit suivante, je refis ce rêve qui me hantait depuis déjà plusieurs jours concernant Carlisle. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je réussis à l'atteindre, une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se retournait pour me faire face, avec ce petit sourire énigmatique qui n'avait pas disparu, puis me saisissait doucement, comme pour m'enlacer. Je me laissais faire, sous son charme, comme hypnotisée. Et là, des canines se mettaient à pousser hors de sa mâchoire, et ses yeux dorés viraient au noir d'encre. Je tentais de me débattre, mais en vain, car il ne tardait pas à mordre dans mon cou, déchiquetant ma chair pour pouvoir s'abreuver de mon sang...

Je me réveillai en sueur. Réalisant que je n'avais fait que rêver - ou plutôt, cauchemarder -, je repris lentement mon souffle, passant une main sur mon front pour essuyer les gouttelettes qui s'étaient formées. L'image était encore bien encrée dans mon esprit, c'en était à me donner la chair de poule. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et je distinguais à peine les rayons de lune qui traversaient les carreaux de la fenêtre. Si je ne pensais pas trop, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais me rendormir en attendant que le jour se lève. A part qu'il y avait une silhouette qui se distinguait dans la pénombre, oh, rien de plus normal... QUOI ? C'était quoi cette connerie ?! Je mordis dans ma couette, manquant de crier d'effroi. La fenêtre s'ouvrit aussitôt, et Carlisle apparut, me faisant signe de me calmer. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ? Et en pleine nuit ! Dîtes-moi que je rêve encore... oui, c'était sans doute ça. Un effet de mon imagination. Pour m'en assurer, j'allumai ma lampe de chevet, m'attendant à ce qu'il disparaisse de ma vue par la suite. Et bah non, il était encore là. Bon, inutile de bousiller de l'électricité alors. Je fus de nouveau dans la pénombre. J'avais la sensation de vivre un cauchemar complètement psychotique où j'avais pour rôle la victime et Carlisle... le tueur en série ? Sauf qu'il ne ressemblait ni au Joker, ni à Freddy Krueger. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs ! Il ne manquait plus que la musique super flippante comme dans les films d'horreur, ça aurait fait un massacre.

- Anna, je peux tout t'expliquer, dit-il à voix basse en s'approchant du lit.

- Non mais j'ai saisi le truc, lâchai-je à moitié paniquée. Vous êtes venu pour me tuer et me vider de mon sang, c'est ça...

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Si ! Genre, vous allez faire l'incube* et ensuite... vous allez me tuer, pour la peine !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Écoute, tu viens juste de te réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, tu es encore un peu endormie...

- Non, c'est la réalité !

- Enfin, regarde la couleur de mes yeux ! Ils sont normaux, j'ai déjà chassé et je n'ai pas plus envie de me nourrir de ton sang !

Il avait raison, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je disais. Mon cauchemar était tellement présent dans mon imagination que je mélangeais désormais la réalité et l'irréel. J'étais grave. Vraiment grave. Je me laissai retomber dans mon lit, une main sur les yeux. J'étais en train de me payer la honte.

- Ok, envoyez-moi à l'hôpital psychiatrique, j'en ai besoin, marmonnai-je.

- Tu es juste très fatiguée, dit doucement Carlisle, dont je pouvais deviner aisément sa présence à mon côté, agenouillé au pied du lit. Alice m'a dit que tu avais tendance à t'endormir en cours.

- C'est pas faux. Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Si tu veux savoir, je te rends visite presque toutes les nuits.

- Pourquoi ? m'exclamai-je, oubliant de me cacher pour pouvoir lui faire face.

- Tu es très intéressante quand tu dors. Tu parles.

- Oh, merde...

- Tu es très en colère ? me demanda-t-il, aussitôt ennuyé.

- Ça dépend de ce que j'ai pu dire comme conneries durant mon sommeil...

- Tu as tendance à prononcer mon prénom ces derniers temps, admit-il, conscient de la réponse que je guettais.

- C'est pas vrai !

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux et me recouvris d'un seul geste de ma couette, jusqu'au sommet du crâne. C'était la totale. Déjà, il se permettait de venir me voir quand je pionçais, il pouvait voir ma sale tronche sans maquillage, et en plus, il m'entendait l'appeler ! Il avait de quoi avoir des doutes. Je n'avais plus qu'à lui avouer qu'il hantait mes nuits, et si je ne lui disais rien, il finirait par le découvrir tôt ou tard par le biais d'Edward étant donné que celui-ci captait mes moindres pensées lorsque je venais chez eux. Je pus entendre Carlisle étouffer son rire, puis, sans prévenir, il retira la couette avant même que je ne proteste pour découvrir ma tête. Il me contempla avec ce petit sourire très semblable à celui de mon rêve puis soupira.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui vous faisait sourire comme ça ? demandai-je, un peu irritée.

- Oh... je me disais juste que tu étais amusante avec tes sauts d'humeur, des fois. Enfin, passons. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu m'appelles quand tu dors, sinon ?

- Si je vous le dis, vous me dîtes pourquoi vous m'épiez en pleine nuit.

- Promis.

- Bon, alors, voilà : sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'ai tendance à vous voir dans un rêve, depuis quelques jours. Vous y êtes toujours inacessible, mystérieux, dans la pénombre. Sauf que cette nuit...

- Oui ? m'encouragea-t-il, fronçant légèrement les sourcils en voyant que je me raidissais.

- ... j'ai réussi à vous rattraper, et là, vous m'avez mordue pour me tuer. Ca a provoqué mon réveil. C'était... si réel...

Je n'osai pas continuer à parler. J'étais comme tétanisée. Et sa présence n'arrangeait rien. Il s'empara de ma main, la caressa doucement, voulant sans doute me rassurer. Je ne m'apaisai pas pour autant, pensant que Jasper aurait pu être très utile en ce moment même. J'eus la sensation de manquer d'air. Ou plutôt, une envie de vomir. Je ne sus pas vraiment pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

- Respire, Anna, souffla Carlisle à mon oreille. Jamais je ne te tuerai. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais si ça vous échappe ? Si je me mets à saigner... murmurai-je.

- Ça ne devrait jamais arriver, normalement. Le sang humain n'a plus aucun effet sur moi.

- Normalement ?

- Si je t'avoue que le tien ne me rend pas si insensible que cela, est-ce que tu cesseras de continuer à me voir ?

- Non. Si Jasper parvient à se contrôler quand je suis avec lui, vous aussi. Je vous fais confiance.

- J'aimerais te croire. Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé... d'être autant... comment dire ?_ Attiré_ par l'odeur d'une simple humaine ? Intrigué serait plus juste...

- Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous voulez me dire, dis-je en bâillant.

- C'est normal. Vu l'heure qu'il est, tu dois dormir... dans quelques heures, tu as cours.

Il se leva, prêt à me laisser. Cependant, je refusai de lâcher sa main, si douce... si rassurante. Il se retourna, un peu surpris.

- Est-ce que vous reviendrez ? J'avais envie de plus discuter... si seulement je n'étais pas fatiguée...

- Je reviendrais dès que je le pourrais, promit-il.

Je relâchai alors sa main, sûre qu'il me dirait les raisons qui ont fait qu'il était là ce soir, ainsi que les précédents. Il me sourit, mais _tendrement_ cette fois-ci. Puis, il se pencha vers moi et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon front. Un battement de paupières suffit à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la seconde qui suivit. J'eus du mal à me remettre de ce geste qu'il venait de faire. Cela avait été si inattendu... _comme dans un rêve_. Mon cœur en battait à folle allure. Au fur et à mesure que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée, quelques vérités m'apparurent cependant. J'étais à peu près certaine de trois choses. Un, Carlisle était intrigué par moi au point de venir m'épier dans mon sommeil; deux, une part de lui n'était pas insensible à l'odeur que mon sang pouvait émettre; et trois, j'étais irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

_* incube : c'est un démon mâle qui est censé prendre l'apparence d'un homme pour séduire et abuser d'une femme durant son sommeil et ses rêves._

_Ce chapitre était très riche en révélations, hein ? xD Alors, content ou déçu qu'Anna ne tombe pas amoureuse de Jasper ? ^^ Je dois avouer que c'était mon projet initial, puis finalement... à force de me creuser la tête pour écrire chaque chapitre de la fic', j'ai fini par changer d'avis. Au moins, elle évite de faire cocu à sa meilleure amie :O mais c'est Esmé que je plains par la suite... ou pas ! Non, je dec'. Maintenant que l'année scolaire s'est terminée, je vais pouvoir booster la poursuite de mon histoire ! Parce que là, trois jours pour publier un chapitre, c'est record battu, haha... Sinon, je pense que vous avez remarqué que les dernières phrases du chap' sont extraites de Fascination mais modifiées à ma sauce =D j'en ai extraite plusieurs en réalité, ainsi que dans d'autres chap' que j'ai écrit, seulement ça ne se voit pas... sauf si on a le livre sous le nez pour comparer MDR ! La suite risque d'être une expérience intéressante je pense ;) _

_Bisoux les gens ^^_


	12. Confessions

Chapitre 11

Confessions

Au matin, j'eus beaucoup de mal à résister à la partie de moi qui était persuadée que ce qui s'était passé la veille relevait du rêve. La logique pas plus que le bon sens n'étaient de mon côté. Je m'accrochai à ce que je n'avais pu inventer - son odeur par exemple. J'étais sûre que jamais je n'aurais été capable de l'imaginer, tant elle était incroyablement agréable à respirer. Lorsque je descendis, Kaori était déjà en train de déjeuner, comme d'ordinaire. J'étais plus en avance que je ne l'avais cru. Je me préparai alors un bol de céréales avec du lait, et m'assis en face de ma mère. Elle buvait sa tasse de café, le regard ailleurs... cela me fit penser que je devais la questionner sur sa supposée relation secrète que je suspectais depuis quelques temps.

- Maman ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Mmh ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire béat qui ne disait rien de bon.

- Je me demandais... tu n'aurais pas une relation dont tu ne m'aurais pas encore parlé ?

Elle reposa doucement sa tasse, les joues rosies. Hahaha, j'avais eu raison de me douter. Elle se trahissait toute seule devant moi, là...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- Oh, je ne sais pas... fis-je en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Ah si ! Je trouve que tu rentres un peu plus tard que d'habitude ces derniers temps... sans parler de tes excursions de plus en plus fréquentes à Port Angeles.

- C'est pour le travail...

- Ou pas !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Alors tu veux savoir ? Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a peu à Port Angeles, lorsque j'ai dû m'y rendre pour rédiger les plans de sa future maison ! Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérangerait...

- Putain, non mais tu aurais pu me le dire !

- Hé, ne commence pas à t'énerver ! J'allais te le dire de toute façon, il va bientôt venir à la maison...

- QUOI ? NON ! m'énervai-je.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-elle.

- Je ne veux pas... rooh, et puis, merde, laisse tomber, dis-je en me levant.

- Anna, tu ne partiras pas au lycée avant de m'avoir dit des explications ! s'écria Kaori en se levant à son tour. Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire, que je sois en couple avec quelqu'un que tu n'as jamais vu ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis plus marié avec John, et j'ai autant le droit de refaire ma vie, maintenant ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me fait dire que tu ne sors pas avec quelqu'un toi aussi ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu me caches des choses !

- Putain, PUTAIN ! m'exclamai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains, les yeux fermés. Non mais tu sais quoi ? Tu n'aurais pas du divorcer avec papa, parce que, franchement, Forks ça pue ! C'est là que je regrette New York, surtout quand je réalise que je m'emmerde sérieusement ici ! Imagine un peu, je vais en cours dans un lycée minus qui ne vaut vraiment pas le _City College of New York_, et une fois que je rentre, je n'ai rien d'autre à foutre que mes devoirs ou de rester enfermée dans ma chambre ! Il n'y a même pas de magasins intéressants ! Toi, tu peux parler, tu n'aimes pas le shopping mais tu as un boulot et des amis ! Moi j'ai mon groupe pas plus important que celui dans lequel j'étais avant, Alice et Jasper... mais c'est tout ! Je manque trop d'activités, de relations, et après tu te plains que je suis asociale ! Mais merde quoi, comment veux-tu que je me trouve un mec à mon goût dans ce trou ? Là, c'est sûr que je ne risque pas de te cacher une relation vu qu'il n'y a PERSONNE !

Après avoir dit cela, je ramassai mon sac de cours et me précipitai à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvris et refermai aussitôt après être sorti. Une fois dehors, je soufflai et respirai à grandes bouchées d'air, consciente que je m'étais très énervée auprès de ma mère. Une fois calmée, j'émis un râlement lorsque je vis le temps. Il flottait, il faisait étrangement froid, je n'avais pas mis mon Perfecto, j'étais en mini jupe (avec mes Rangeos cependant) et je n'avais pas de parapluie non plus. Bon tant pis. J'allai au bahut, repensant durant tout le trajet à ma dispute. En fait, je n'avais pas été polie du tout avec Kaori... voir irrespectueuse. Je regrettai subitement ma conduite. Il faudrait que je m'excuse lorsque je rentrerai car, tel que je la connaissais, elle avait du prendre très mal mes paroles au point qu'elle risquerait d'en pleurer. Et je n'aimais pas la blesser comme je le faisais des fois en piquant mes colères. Mes yeux me brûlèrent, mais je refoulai mes larmes. Cela ne servirait à rien de pleurer sur une connerie. Mais dans ce que j'avais dit, il y avait pourtant eu une part véridique. Je ne m'étais toujours pas habituée à Forks, si ce n'est la famille Cullen. Mais dans tout ça ? Si John me proposait d'aller revivre à New York avec lui, je ne refuserais en aucun cas. A cette pensée, j'étais pressée d'être en vacances pour y revenir, en plus d'arrêter les cours qui commençaient à me soûler véritablement. Lorsque j'atteignis le parking du lycée, je constatai qu'Alice était déjà là, car je reconnaissais la décapotable rouge de Rosalie, garée à sa place habituelle. Elles venaient toujours ensemble, tandis que Jasper était avec Emmett dans sa Jeep. La sonnerie retentit. J'étais à peine arrivée qu'il fallait déjà que j'aille en cours de biologie. Je soupirai longuement, et me dirigeai avec une grande force molle vers Will qui m'attendait à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je manquai de me casser la gueule dans une flaque, mais par chance, Emmett me rattrapa par le bras en ricanant. A ses côtés, Rosalie qui me toisait de son mépris habituel. Sans prêter attention à _Miss Perfection_, je remerciai Emmett et rejoignis mon guitariste écervelé, mort de rire au fait que j'aie failli me rêcher. Voilà une journée de merde qui s'annonçait _spécialement_ pour moi. Fait chier.

Le soir, je reçus un message vocal de ma mère sur mon portable, mais que j'écoutai un peu tard par rapport à l'heure où elle me l'avait laissé. Elle rentrerait très tard, m'avouant qu'elle était à Port Angeles. Avec ce type dont j'ignorais encore l'identité. Ok, bah tu sais quoi maman, là je suis en train de me matter _La Reine des Damnés_ pour la millième fois, peut-être, et il y a Carlisle avec moi, pensai-je. Oui. Il était là, il était revenu me voir comme promis. Ah, si elle avait su ! Sauf que là, il avait pris la peine de venir en voiture, avec sa sacoche, revenant de l'hôpital. Il ne le savait pas, mais je passais un super moment en sa présence. J'étais assise à côté de lui sur le divan du salon, un coussin serrés dans mes bras, tandis qu'il_ remplissait des paperasses_. En espérant qu'il ne ferait pas attention à...

- Les battements de ton cœur sont assez rapides, me fit-il remarquer, distrait. Est-ce que ça va ?

- _A merveille_ _!_ Non... en fait, c'est cette scène, à chaque fois que je la regarde, elle me donne des frissons ! ris-je, à moitié nerveuse, désignant l'écran plat d'un geste de la main.

Ce qui n'était pas vrai. IL était la cause de mon excitation intérieure. Il arrêta un instant ce qu'il était en train de faire, pour regarder à son tour ce qui se passait à l'écran. Il regarda attentivement, puis un léger air de dégoût apparut sur son visage. La scène exacte était le passage où Akasha, la reine des damnés, dansait avec un vampire avec une coupe ringarde, et lui arrachait ensuite le cœur, le réduisait en miettes, pour mieux cramer le reste des vampires présents dans le club de nuit. La musique assortie avec cette scène était parfaite. Je me retins de rire en voyant l'expression faciale de Carlisle qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose du genre : "Même si je suis un vampire, je ne ferais jamais ça !"

- Mais c'est horrible !

- Oh, ça va, il y a pire ! dis-je en souriant d'un air narquois.

- Tu es si insensible que ça ? dit-il, en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, répondis-je, toutefois troublée par son regard.

Il haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu. Je détournai mon regard du sien et soupirai, me concentrant de nouveau sur le film. Sauf que je ne saisissais plus rien désormais, car Carlisle m'avait subitement dérangée, chamboulant mon état d'esprit. Je m'emparai de la télécommande et mit pause. Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je reste calme en sa présence. Les battements frénétiques de mon cœur ralentirent pour revenir à un rythme normal. Ça allait mieux, déjà.

- Pourquoi tu as arrêté le film ? dit-il, sa voix résonnant loin de mes oreilles.

- Je viens de réaliser que j'avais des questions auxquelles vous ne m'avez pas répondu hier soir.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- Bon. Pour commencer, pouvez-vous m'expliquer les raisons de vos visites nocturnes, dont je n'étais même pas au courant jusqu'à présent ?

- Et bien... je dois t'avouer, que le jour-même où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu m'as intrigué. Tu te souviens, tu venais de te tordre la cheville... Lorsque je suis entré dans la salle d'examen, j'ai été frappé par ton parfum. J'ai tout d'abord pensé qu'il devait s'agir de Bella lorsque je me suis mis à l'examiner, car il est vrai qu'elle sent très bon. Mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas son odeur qui était si _enivrante_ à mes yeux, et quand je t'ai entendue te disputer avec ta mère et que je me suis approché de vous, j'ai réalisé que c'était la tienne. Ça ne m'a pas fait grand chose au milieu de toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la salle, mais quand je t'ai revu la seconde fois, c'était à Seattle. Durant tout le temps où je suis resté seul avec toi dans la voiture, j'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à te résister. J'ai dû me concentrer entièrement sur la route, pour mieux t'ignorer. C'était dur...

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit un mot du trajet, dis-je, un peu froide en repensant à ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. En plus, j'ai fini par voir que vos yeux étaient noirs... à cause de votre soif de sang.

- Quand je t'ai quitté après t'avoir déposé chez toi, j'ai dû aller chasser immédiatement dans la forêt à côté. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Si je t'avais attaqué, imagine le drame... avoua-t-il, coupable.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous avez réussi à vous contrôler. Et là, en ce moment... c'est comme si ça ne vous faisait plus rien.

- Détrompe-toi, rit-il. Seulement, j'ai fini par m'y habituer à force que tu viennes à la maison par le biais d'Alice. Et puis, je ne cesse de me dire que je ne suis pas un assassin, que je ne dois pas tuer d'humains pour me nourrir, tel est mon principe. Je résiste à la soif de sang humain depuis si longtemps... enfin, pour en venir à mes visites nocturnes, comme tu dis si bien, depuis ce jour où je t'ai aidé pour des maths, je... je me suis rendu compte que ton odeur m'attirait vraiment. Que j'avais du mal à m'en détacher au fur et à mesure que j'étais amené à sentir ta présence dans la maison. Et Alice qui m'avait parlé d'une vision... j'ai eu peur. J'étais torturé à l'idée de te laisser seule alors que des vampires risquaient fortement d'être de passage à Forks, et qu'ils pourraient te tuer rien qu'en détectant ta présence. D'où je t'ai dit d'être prudente quand je t'ai ramenée l'autre fois. Comme je travaille de nuit ces derniers temps, j'ai commencé à venir te voir lorsque je quittais l'hôpital, pour m'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Alice m'a parlé de cette vision, en effet. En tout cas, vous restiez suffisamment pour m'entendre parler en dormant...

- Oui, même si je ne restais que quelques minutes seulement, dit-il en souriant. Avant que tu ne dises fréquemment mon prénom, tu parlais souvent de New York, ou de Forks que tu détestais... une fois, tu as dit : "C'est trop vert !"

J'éclatai de rire. Ce n'était pas faux en plus. Néanmoins, je me sentis gênée du fait qu'il m'ait entendue l'appeler... cela ne pouvait que révéler ce que je pouvais ressentir désormais pour lui. Durant quelques secondes, nous ne dîmes pas un mot. Je remarquai que ses pupilles étaient étonnamment tendres, tout comme son petit sourire. Je baissai la tête, laissant mes longs cheveux recouvrir une partie de mon visage. Je m'en mordis la lèvre tant il me faisait craquer. Sans bruit, il fut tout près de moi et, de ses doigts de marbre, il me releva le visage, dégageant d'un geste naturel les mèches qui en tombaient devant. J'étais pétrifiée.

- Ne sois pas gênée, dit-il à voix basse. Si je savais rêver, je rêverais sans doute de toi en ce moment. Je n'en aurais pas honte... mais j'éviterais de le dire à Esmé quand même.

Ah oui, vraiment ? pensai-je avec une certaine ironie. C'est quand même une bonne chose que les vampires ne dorment pas ! Il rapprocha son visage du mien, ferma les yeux, et huma mon parfum lentement. Je sentis le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accélérer de nouveau. J'en oubliai presque de respirer. Une petite voix intérieure me cria : "Calme toi, Anna !"

- Ça semble... beaucoup plus facile pour vous, maintenant, d'être en ma compagnie, dis-je d'une voix contrôlée.

- Je suis surpris, c'est tout, se justifia-t-il. Après plus de trois cents soixante-deux ans d'existence, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il m'arriverait une chose comme ça... tu me fascines, vraiment.

- Je sens si bon que ça ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu as une odeur très sucrée, un mélange de fruits rouges et de... vanille. Très _appétissant._

Sa main glacée caressa ma joue, dont je fus certaine qu'elle s'enflamma par la suite. Soudain, je réalisai que son visage était vraiment près du mien. Beaucoup trop près. Je pus même sentir son haleine fraîche et exquise, car ses lèvres au dessin magnifique étaient légèrement entrouvertes, tout comme mes paupières. Les siennes étaient fermées, ne me laissant voir que le violet qui bordait ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation, puis ses lèvres de marbre froid se posèrent tout doucement sur les miennes. Ce à quoi ni lui ni moi n'étions prêts, ce fut ma réaction. Mon sang bouillonna sous ma peau, incendia ma bouche. Mon souffle devint heurté et erratique. Mes lèvres s'ouvrirent, et j'inhalai à fond son odeur capiteuse. Aussitôt, il se pétrifia. Ses mains, douces mais fermes, me repoussèrent. Rouvrant les yeux, je vis qu'il était sur ses gardes. Un éclair de culpabilité illuminait ses pupilles dont l'or venait de se figer, et sa mâchoire était crispée. Je n'osai pas dire un mot.

- Ta mère arrive, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva, et sortit à une vitesse vampirique de la maison, ayant pris au passage ses affaires. J'étais encore clouée sur place, me remettant presque pas de mes émotions. _Il_ m'avait embrassé. J'avais vraiment du mal à y croire. C'était trop _beau_ pour être vrai ! _My God_. Et puis, comment ça, ma mère arrivait ? Je n'avais même pas entendu sa voiture ! Je saisis la télécommande de la télé pour remettre le film en route, lorsque je vis mon portable clignoter. Effectivement, j'avais reçu un SMS envoyé il y a dix minutes par Kaori qui disait qu'elle rentrait à Forks. J'émis un grognement puis tentai de regarder de nouveau le film en attendant qu'elle arrive. Sauf que je n'y parvins pas, je pensais trop à Carlisle. Dans ce cas, je n'avais plus qu'à faire semblant...

- Tu n'es pas couchée ? dit la voix de ma mère quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque j'entendis enfin la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Non. Demain, c'est samedi, alors je me rattraperai jusqu'à midi, répliquai-je. Sinon, ta soirée ?

- On est allé au resto. Il voulait que je passe la nuit chez lui ensuite, mais j'ai refusé...

- Pfff, tu as eu raison. Les mecs comme ça, faut les jeter... marmonnai-je en ayant un intérêt subit pour Lestat et Marius qui se battaient avec tant de classe sur scène.

- En fait, je n'étais pas trop tranquille en pensant à te laisser seule à la maison pour la nuit, dit Kaori en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le divan.

- Booooh, n'importe quoi ! Je vais bientôt avoir dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus une gamine !

- Je sais. Il y a un début à tout, après tout... tu penses que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Non, non, car tu me connais, je mettrais le feu à la maison et je casserais tout... dit-je avec ironie.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais que tu étais une vraie délinquante, rit-elle en jouant le jeu. Et toujours accro aux vampires à ce que je vois... Marius n'est pas si mal, dis donc.

- Quoi ?! Bouaaargh ! Lestat est un million de fois mieux ! Et au fait... excuse-moi pour ce matin. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

- Au moins, tu prends la peine de t'excuser, c'est déjà ça !

- Je suis vraiment désolée, maman. J'aurais du garder ça pour moi... j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop vexée ?

- Un peu, mais bon... quand j'y repense, je comprends que tu ais vraiment mal pris le fait que j'ai divorcé. Je pense qu'il est temps de t'en révéler les raisons.

- Je me souviens juste que tu étais en pleurs en sortant du tribunal, tu as fait une pire dépression quand tu es arrivée ici, et le pire, c'est que tu ne m'as même pas dit pourquoi tu avais divorcé. Surtout que c'est toi, qui l'a voulu.

- Je sais. J'étais heureuse avec ton père, vraiment. Je l'aimais toujours autant avant que je ne découvre la chose la plus impardonnable à mes yeux qu'il ait faite... je le soupçonnais déjà de prendre ses distances avec moi, car il rentrait moins souvent à la maison. Toujours occupé par son boulot, qui, toutefois, lui faisait gagner pas mal d'argent. Il ne me montrait presque plus de signes d'affection, si ce n'est de m'offrir un cadeau pour justifier ses absences... mais l'amour ne s'achète pas, comme on dit. Je m'accrochais cependant à mon amour pour lui. J'étais peinée, mais je ne le montrais jamais, même devant toi. Et puis un jour...

Elle s'interrompit, serra les dents, et je compris que la vérité allait venir. En dépit du manque de lumière - seul l'écran de la télé éclairait le salon -, il me sembla qu'elle pâlissait, son teint déjà de porcelaine. Je retins mon souffle pour ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite. Son regard était devenu vide, comme si elle était aveugle.

- La femme de ménage avait dû s'absenter. J'avais donc décidé de laver la baraque moi-même, nettoyant le moindre recoin de chaque pièce. Et là, lorsque je rangeais le bordel qui régnait dans notre chambre, j'ai trouvé un soutien-gorge sous la commode. Bien sûr, il aurait pû être à moi étant donné que j'en ai pas mal, mais en le regardant de plus près, j'ai vu que ce n'était pas ma taille. Du 95 C... alors que je fais du 85 B. J'ai ainsi deviné qu'il me trompait... dans notre propre maison, en plus. Il profitait de faire venir sa maîtresse pendant que je travaillais, et que toi, tu étais au lycée. Tu ne pouvais pas plus le soupçonner que moi. Tu ne savais rien. Tu n'as jamais rien su jusqu'à ce soir, en fait...

Kaori me fixa soudain, comme si elle avait oublié ma présence. Mon visage devait être aussi blanc que le sien. A moins que je ne fusse verte.

- La suite, tu la connais, reprit-elle. Mais je vais te dire plus précisément ce qui s'est passé avant. J'ai pété les plombs peu après, lorsqu'il est rentré. J'ai crié, j'ai failli le blesser en lançant le premier objet qui me tombait sous la main... tu sais, ce vase en cristal que l'on nous avait offert pour notre mariage. Je l'ai brisé. Tout comme il avait brisé mon cœur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était allé voir ailleurs, alors que je ne lui avais jamais rien fait. A part se disputer fréquemment au fur et à mesure que tu grandissais, que tu prenais ton indépendance. Mais ce n'était rien pour moi, je ne pensais pas que cela affecterait notre couple. Et bien, pour lui si. Alors que je pleurais, effondrée au sol, sous ses yeux, il a fini par m'avouer qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Qu'il ne ressentait plus rien à mon égard. Il a ensuite quitté le salon, et est parti je ne sais où. J'étais anéantie, mais je me suis vite ressaisie, n'hésitant pas à demander le divorce. Il n'a fait aucune opposition à cela, et je lui en voulais terriblement. Une fois que nous n'étions plus officiellement mariés, après seize ans d'union, j'ai décidé de déménager ici. Durant la procédure de divorce, je m'étais mise en tête de refaire ma vie, dans une autre ville, avec un autre boulot. C'est donc à Forks que j'ai trouvé mon bonheur... en quelque sorte. Je venais à peine d'emménager que j'ai fait une dépression, effectivement. Mais Esmé, avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié dès le premier jour de travail, m'a découverte et m'a beaucoup aidée à m'en remettre. Puis, j'ai enfin obtenu ta garde, car je refusais de te laisser encore vivre sous le toit de ce salaud.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as coupée de tout ? dis-je à voix basse, incrédule. Juste parce que tu ne pouvais plus blairer papa et que tu ne voulais pas que je reste avec lui ? Non mais _j'hallucine_...

- Il faut que tu comprennes, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse. J'ai réalisé que tu étais ce qu'il me restait de plus cher au monde, car j'ai totalement perdu mon _âme sœur_. Je me suis retrouvée seule subitement, et réalisant que tu vivais toujours avec celui qui m'avait tant déchirée à l'intérieur, j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas juste qu'il continue à te garder. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur, moi aussi ? Il ne me manquait plus que toi afin que j'aille mieux dans ma nouvelle vie. Hélas, j'ai fait une erreur apparemment. C'est limite si tu déprimes ici, et te voir ainsi m'attriste...

J'étais en colère contre elle, mais voyant que ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes, je la pris dans mes bras. Ma colère tomba aussitôt pour laisser place à la compassion. Le silence s'installa, me laissant comprendre que Kaori n'irait pas plus s'étendre sur ses paroles. Elle souffrait déjà assez en se remémorant ses douloureux souvenirs, et je la comprenais. A travers sa souffrance, je compris également qu'il fallait que j'arrête mes crises et que je la laisse revivre en paix, avec cet homme encore inconnu à mes yeux. J'aimais toujours mon père, mais après ce qu'elle venait de me dire, je ne le verrais plus de la même façon. Nous restâmes longtemps enlacés. C'était un moment mère-fille qui n'était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps... depuis ma première rupture, si je me souviens bien ; c'est à dire quand j'avais treize ans.

- Anna... si jamais tu sors avec un garçon, assure-toi qu'il n'ait pas déjà une copine, dit Kaori d'une voix étouffée par ses sanglots silencieux. Le jour où elle découvrirait votre relation, tu la briserais autant que John m'as brisée.

- D'accord, maman... murmurai-je.

A partir de ce moment là, je compris que je devais renoncer à mes sentiments pour Carlisle. Et que ce serait dur, _très dur_.

* * *

_Tadam ! Bon je suis désolée, ce chap' est vraiment plus long que les autres, il contient au moins plus de 1200 mots que d'habitude ! =X Mais il était tellement important pour moi, que je n'ai pas hésité à tout caser en une seule fois ! En espérant qu'il vous a plu ^^ car j'ai constaté que des gens lisaient de plus en plus ma fic' ces derniers temps, et que j'avais deux reviews de plus que d'habitude aussi XD bon ce n'est pas grand chose (voir rien du tout) à côté des autres auteurs qui rencontrent un gros succès du haut de leur 500 reviews (enfin je me comprends hein -_-'), mais que voulez-vous, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! N'empêche, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que des gens prennent la peine de lire tout mon délire littéraire et de laisser de temps à autre une review pour marquer leur passage ! =P_

_Bisoux les gens et MERCI ^^_


	13. Pleine Lune

Chapitre 12

Pleine Lune

Carlisle ne revint pas le lendemain. Ni le jour suivant. En fait, cela faisait déjà une semaine que je ne l'avais pas revu. Et d'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Bien évidemment, sa présence me manquait, son parfum, sa voix paisible... tout. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il était _marié_, bordel. Je devais cesser de l'aimer comme ça. Et puis, c'était un vampire ; où est-ce que j'avais vu que les vampires avaient des relations avec des humains ? Nulle part. Pourtant, durant toute la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, je n'avais cessé de penser à lui. Je m'étais même attendue à ce qu'il vienne le soir. Mais ensuite, j'avais fini par perdre patience et par me dire qu'il ne viendrait plus, et qu'il avait sans doute de bonnes raisons. Pour la peine, je broyai du noir et fût réduite à rester enfermée dans ma chambre, à écouter de la musique super déprimante comme Evanescence ou bien Within Temptation, car c'était bon pour m'enfoncer encore plus. Bien sûr, ma mère ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui m'arrivait, car elle fût persuadée que mon état était du à Forks, surtout avec la discussion que nous avions eu à propos de son divorce. Elle prévint donc mon père. Celui-ci me téléphona pour en discuter, et je finis par lui lâcher que cela ne me ferait vraiment pas de mal d'aller revivre à New York. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à me répondre que cela lui demanderait réflexion, et qu'il lui faudrait négocier avec Kaori. On verrait bien. Avec un peu de chance, ma mère me relâcherait pour la prochaine rentrée scolaire.

Lorsque je raccrochai à John, je vis qu'il était déjà une heure du matin, et que j'avais passé plus d'une heure et demie à discuter avec lui de ma vie si _trépidante_. Par la suite, je me mis en tête que je pourrais faire ma dissert' de philo à rendre pour lundi, étant donné que je n'étais pas tellement fatiguée et que je pouvais me permettre de me coucher n'importe quand puisque ma mère était _encore_ à Port Angeles avec son amant. Sauf qu'elle avait décidé d'y passer la nuit cette fois, en devant admettre que je n'étais plus une enfant sans défenses. Et tant pis pour les vampires nomades, s'ils devaient débarquer cette nuit, j'étais prête à crever. Si Carlisle ne venait pas à moi, eux, ils viendraient pour me bouffer. Et ce serait pas si mal, vu comment ma vie se déroulait ces derniers temps. Mais ma chambre était en bordel, sérieusement. Comment pourrais-je me concentrer sur mon travail à cette heure-ci, dans un environnement pareil ? Je renonçai subitement à mon idée, j'avais la flemme de ranger. J'émis un bâillement et allai dans ma salle de bain pour me démaquiller et me mettre en pyjama. Enfin, pas tellement pyjama puisqu'il s'agissait juste d'un petit débardeur et d'un pantalon de jogging. Noirs évidemment. J'ôtai ensuite mes lentilles de contact et finis par me brosser les dents pour aller au pieu. Lorsque je ressortis, je faillis avoir une crise cardiaque. _Il_ était là, me tournant le dos, face à la fenêtre ouverte. Je lâchai mes vêtements, qui tombèrent au sol, manquant de respirer au passage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il vienne quand je m'y attendais le moins ? Au moins, j'étais fraîchement démaquillée, je ne ressemblais pas à un épouvantail... du moins pas encore. Alerté par mon geste, il fit volte face.

- Je suis désolé. Est-ce que je t'ai fait peur ?

- Non, pas tellement... c'est juste que j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que vous veniez.

- A vrai dire, je viens à peine de rentrer de l'hôpital. Si je suis là, c'est parce que je tiens à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je regrette, vraiment...

- Il était temps, répondis-je d'un ton glacial qui me surprit moi-même. C'était à se demander si vous n'étiez pas mort... (Ironie quand tu nous tiens !)

- C'est vrai, j'aurais dû m'y prendre plus tôt. Je suis parti subitement, et j'ai agi sans explications. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu l'ais mal pris, dit-il, troublé par ma froideur.

- Ah, ça... oui, je l'ai mal pris ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, non mais vraiment ! Vous êtes marié, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ce soir là ?

Je ramassai mes vêtements à terre et les jetai d'un geste brutal sur une chaise à proximité. J'avais conscience d'y aller fort, mais cependant, j'étais convaincante. Bien sûr que non, je ne l'avais pas mal pris, si seulement vous saviez, Carlisle... pensai-je avec une certaine tristesse. Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, et je me devais d'être froide avec lui pour le convaincre que je ne tenais plus à le voir depuis qu'il m'avait embrassée. Alors que ce n'était pas vrai, bon Dieu. C'est juste qu'en repensant à ce qui avait causé le divorce de Kaori... il ne fallait pas que j'aille plus loin, au risque de faire une grosse connerie. Je me tournai ensuite vers lui, croisant les bras. Il ne me répondit pas, mais il me fixa d'un regard plein de culpabilité. Putain, non, pas ce regard, pitié... je ne tiendrais pas longtemps dans ce cas. Je pinçai mes lèvres, pour faire style "j'attends des explications". Il détourna ses yeux et regarda à travers la fenêtre, sans vraiment voir.

- J'ai agi par pure _envie_, tant tu m'enivrais, admit-il à voix basse, un peu honteux. Seulement, j'ai été égoïste. En l'espace de quelques secondes, j'ai oublié Esmé. Réalisant ensuite ce que je faisais, je me suis souvenu que je l'avais déjà dans ma vie. J'ai eu peur, c'est pour cela que je t'ai repoussé. Et comme par hasard, j'ai senti la présence de ta mère à un rayon de quelques kilomètres. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de partir. Tu n'y es pour rien, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Égoïste, c'est cela...

- Tu sais, cela va faire plus de quatre-vingt années que je vis avec Esmé et... je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. En faisant d'elle ce qu'elle est devenue jusqu'à présent, j'étais persuadé de trouver en elle ma future femme. Celle avec qui je vivrais éternellement. Je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fis-je, me forçant d'être toujours aussi froide.

- Et bien... pour être plus précis, peu après sa transformation, j'ai rencontré plusieurs femmes, c'était inévitable. Je savais qu'elle n'étaient pas indifférentes à mon physique de vampire, mais cela ne me faisait rien du tout. Aucune ne m'attirait. Seule Esmé comptait pour moi. Mais... il a fallu que tu emménages à Forks.

Je plaquai ma main devant ma bouche, presque horrifiée par ses aveux. Cela voulait dire que je l'attirais involontairement, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais éprouvé de sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa femme. Le problème, c'est que, moi aussi, je l'aimais. Mais comme m'avait avertie ma mère : ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un qui est déjà en couple. Là, j'étais bonne à me tirer une balle dans la tête. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge. Je dissimulai un sanglot par un toussotement. Carlisle ne se retourna pas pour autant, continuant à fixer aveuglément devant lui. La nuit éclairait une partie de son visage, mettant en valeur son insolente vénusté. Il avait l'air d'une statue.

- Pourquoi toi ? poursuivit-il. Une humaine, si jeune, si fragile... et pourtant, dotée d'une odeur encore mieux que celle d'Esmé ne l'est à mes yeux. Edward est dans le même cas pour Bella, mais lui peut se le permettre, même s'il court d'énormes risques. Il a vécu dans la solitude durant un siècle. Il peut aimer cette humaine. Avec toi, je ne peux pas. Et pourtant, en touchant tes lèvres si chaudes et si douces, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais garder mes distances plus longtemps. Je ressens comme un besoin d'être avec toi... comme si j'étais devenu dépendant à ta présence. C'est si dur de lutter contre cette envie... ça m'a tourmenté toute la semaine. Je n'ai pas osé venir te revoir, de peur de perdre de nouveau mon contrôle...

Je percevais sa souffrance dans sa voix. J'avais envie de le réconforter, de l'enlacer, mais comment réagirait-il ? Je me rapprochai de lui, rendant les armes. Lorsque je fus à ses côtés, je regardai un premier temps par la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir et dégagé, sans étoiles... et c'était la _pleine lune_. En général, c'était mauvais signe pour moi. Si je m'y fiais, soit je ne dormirais pas de la nuit, ou soit il m'arriverait un _malheur_. Je détournai mon regard de cette vue pour pouvoir affronter la culpabilité de Carlisle. Il me regarda à son tour, avec tristesse. Puis, il caressa doucement mon visage d'une main. Je m'immobilisai, le cœur battant.

- Je regrette, dit-il dans un souffle. J'aurais juste aimé que tu ne sois pas humaine. Tout aurait été différent.

Il ferma les yeux, huma mon parfum. Là, je ne pus résister à l'embrasser, tant son visage était près, à deux centimètres du mien, peut-être. Il fût surpris, eut un mouvement de recul et s'empara de mes poignets.

- Je ne peux pas, Anna !

- Pardon... dis-je en baissant la tête, pour cacher mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Moi non plus, je ne devrais pas... _désolé... de vous aimer._

Mes paroles le heurtèrent de plein fouet. Lorsque je lui fis de nouveau face, l'ahurissement s'était formé sur son visage. Il se ressaisit soudainement lorsqu'il réalisa que mes yeux étaient brillants. Il relâcha mes poignets, afin de pouvoir m'enlacer de ses bras froids. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, respirant mes cheveux. A ce geste, je ravalai difficilement mes larmes. Nous restâmes quelques instants dans cette posture, comme si ce moment allait durer éternellement. Puis, je sentis ses mains descendre lentement le long de mon dos, et s'emparer de ma taille. Son haleine fraîche souffla sur mon cou, puis ses lèvres le frôlèrent, pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à mon visage, et saisir les miennes pour mieux m'embrasser. Ce qui était bien plus que la dernière fois, car il n'avait fait que les toucher. Cela provoqua une infinité de sensations en moi. Je ne pensai même pas à le repousser, oubliant tous mes principes. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, collant sa tête contre la mienne. Il poussa un faible gémissement, mais n'hésita pas à me plaquer contre le mur qui était juste derrière moi. Il intensifia son baiser, le rendant plus profond, lorsque je sentis sa langue se mêler avec la mienne. Automatiquement, mes mains glissèrent de ses cheveux pour pouvoir ôter sa veste. Qu'il retira, d'ailleurs. Je vis cela comme un encouragement à poursuivre mon geste. Par la suite, je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise, dévoilant au fur et à mesure son torse d'une blancheur parfaite, coloré par la lumière blafarde de la lune. Oh non, je crois que j'avais envie de lui, _mon dieu_. Une voix intérieure me criait d'arrêter ça, mais ce que je faisais était plus fort que moi. Mon désir l'emportait sur ma raison. Carlisle me porta et me déposa sur mon lit, allongeant mon corps, qu'il recouvrit du sien. Il me donna plusieurs baisers papillons sur le cou, profitant de baisser les bretelles de mon débardeur, et se mit ainsi à embrasser mon épaule. Ses caresses étaient tendres, mesurées. Je fermai les yeux, emportée par toute cette douceur qu'il m'infligeait. Je finis par lui enlever sa chemise, qui était désormais complètement ouverte, la lançant par terre. Mes lèvres embrassèrent son cou, tandis que je mis à caresser son torse si bien bâti, et si froid. Il soupira de plaisir, mais arrêta ses gestes, pour me glisser au creux de l'oreille d'une voix désespérée :

- Que sommes nous en train de faire, Anna ?

- Quelque chose que nous désirions tout les deux... murmurai-je.

C'est tout ce que j'avais trouvé à dire. Il ne répondit pas. Surtout que mes paroles avaient sonnées juste. Nous étions en train de commettre un acte interdit, poussés par notre propre désir. C'était mal. J'aurais voulu le repousser, mais je n'en avais pas la force. Nous nous contemplâmes plusieurs secondes, comme si ce que nous étions en train de faire demandait réflexion. Je lus de nouveau la culpabilité au fond de ses magnifiques prunelles. Après tout, il n'était pas trop tard pour arrêter tout ça...

- Je sens que tu vas me causer des remords...

Il embrassa mes mains, respirant ma peau. Je les retirai aussitôt, pour pouvoir prendre son visage entre elles et le forcer à me regarder.

- On peut tout arrêter, proposai-je, toujours à voix basse, mais avec une nuance de tristesse. Arrêter avant que l'on ne fasse quelque chose d'impardonnable... puis ne plus continuer à se fréquenter.

- Mais que deviendrai-je ? J'ai... tant de mal à me passer de toi, dit-il douloureusement.

Je déglutis. Ça, c'était le truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire. Moi aussi, j'ignorais ce que je deviendrais si je devais cesser de le voir. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, je l'embrassai avec tendresse. Et cette fois, ce fut à lui de rendre les armes. Il ne protesta pas, et nous reprîmes alors ce que nous faisions avant la discussion. Pour me rassurer, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, tandis que nous nous embrassions passionnément. Il retira mon haut, caressa ma poitrine, dont les mamelons étaient déjà durcis par l'excitation. Ma respiration s'accéléra, je perdais lentement mes esprits. Il continua à descendre sensuellement ses mains le long de mon corps, puis se chargea d'ôter le bas de mon supposé pyjama. Je ne portais plus que mon shorty de dentelle. Sentant que son pantalon devenait étroit et inconfortable, il l'enleva à son tour d'un seul geste. Son érection se fit sentir contre mon bas ventre. Sa peau glacée, et douce comme de la soie, me procurait des frissons intenses. Tout comme ses lèvres qui déposaient des baisers sur la moindre parcelle de mon corps. J'en avais plus chaud que froid. Je me mis à gémir doucement sous les effets de ses caresses. En cet instant, j'eus _vraiment_ envie de lui, d'être sienne. Nos corps n'étaient séparés que par une fine barrière de tissu. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour les retirer, lentement cependant, puis demanda dans un murmure entre mes lèvres si j'étais encore vierge. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il soupira de soulagement et embrassa ma gorge. Il fût en moi dans les secondes qui suivirent. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un, désormais. J'étouffai un hoquet de surprise. Son sexe était froid. Je ne m'y étais pas attendue, alors que j'aurais du. Je m'en mordis la lèvre. Il commença de lents va-et-viens, faisant attention à ne pas me brusquer. J'agrippai alors son dos, collant un peu plus son corps au mien qui devait être brûlant en ce moment. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Je perçus que sa respiration devenait saccadée, il semblait crispé, comme s'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa part _non-humaine_. Si ses yeux viraient au noir... je décidai alors de l'appeler, d'une voix néanmoins dominée par le plaisir qui s'intensifiait en moi. J'eus le temps de m'assurer que ses prunelles étaient toujours dorées, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse avec fougue. Il accéléra un peu plus ses coups de reins, resserrant son étreinte. L'instant était_ parfait_. Nos corps s'emboîtaient comme des pièces de puzzle, et plus il me serrait contre lui, plus j'y prenais du plaisir. La chaleur de ma chambre sembla s'intensifier, que cela en devint presque insupportable. Ma vue se troublait, mais je refusai de fermer les yeux. Carlisle était si beau, que je voulais voir aussi longtemps que possible son visage angélique. Je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes gémissements, qu'ils se mêlèrent ainsi aux siens. Nous étions proches de la jouissance. Mes doigts griffèrent involontairement son dos de marbre, mais cela suffit à ce qu'il se libère en moi, après un ultime mouvement du bassin. J'avais atteint littéralement le paradis. Nous reprîmes respectivement notre souffle quelques instants, puis il se retira, et s'allongea à mon côté. Je me collai contre lui et il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais en sueur, et je me rendis compte qu'à force d'être restée restée contre lui, sa peau s'était réchauffée. Elle était encore plus agréable à sentir. Il recouvra nos corps avec le drap. Mais j'étais épuisée, je n'allai pas tarder à m'endormir. Quant à lui, il allait sans doute devoir partir...

- Reste, s'il te plaît, dis-je faiblement.

Je l'avais tutoyé sans le vouloir, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne initiative. Il ne s'en formalisa pas toutefois, et caressa mes cheveux, embrassant mon front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela... je saurai me justifier pour cette nuit.

- D'accord... j'ai confiance en vous...

Ce fût mes dernières paroles avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Bon, j'espère que je n'ai pas choqué les gens avec le lemon, parce qu'il fallait s'y attendre n'importe quand vu que j'ai bien précisé en début de fic' le rating M :O en tout cas, excusez-moi, c'était pitoyable XD j'en écris presque jamais, c'est seulement le deuxième depuis que j'ai commencé l'écriture de fics... surtout que j'ai mis au moins trois jours pour l'écrire, là on voit les inexpérimentés ! Je fais de la grosse merde à côté de certains, c'est le cas de le dire ! Mais il y en aura sans doute d'autres, j'ai plus qu'à m'améliorer à force d'accumuler l'expérience... Enfin bref. Pour en revenir au chap, moi je dis : c'est pas bien de tromper sa femme, Carlisle ! --' mais qui aurait cru qu'il ferait ça un jour ? Certainement pas moi jusqu'à ce que l'idée d'écrire ce chap' me vienne avec certaines pensées psychopathes... MDR. Il est dans la merde pour la suite, ainsi qu'Anna hahaha. (on verra, on verra...) Sinon, si vous avez remarqué, le nom du chapitre est référent au titre de la fic' :)_

_Bisoux les gens ^^_


	14. Découverte

Chapitre 13

Découverte

La lumière sourde d'une nouvelle journée de grisaille finit par me réveiller. Je gémis et refusai de reouvrir les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil revînt. Puis le souvenir de la nuit précédente s'imposa à moi. Je réalisai alors avec une agréable surprise que j'étais toujours dans les bras puissants et froids de Carlisle. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me blottis un peu plus contre lui et raffermis la prise de mes bras autour de son cou. J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, humant l'odeur de sa peau. Il ne parla pas. Ses mains se contentèrent d'effleurer mon dos. Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dû s'ennuyer pendant que je dormais...

- Qu'il a-t-il ? souffla-t-il sans cesser de caresser ma peau.

Sa voix, sérieuse et rauque, ramena avec elle mes souvenirs nocturnes, et je sentis que je m'empourprais.

- Vous êtes resté...

- Bien sûr. J'ai eu tout le reste de la nuit pour te contempler dans ton sommeil et t'écouter parler.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis la peau pâle et presque argentée de sa gorge, l'arc de son menton au-dessus de moi. Il serrait les mâchoires. Je me soulevai légèrement, fronçant les sourcils, afin d'étudier ses traits. Il fixait le plafond et il ne me regarda pas. Son expression me provoqua un choc. Je ressemblais tant que ça à un zombie ?

- Carlisle, murmurai-je avec un drôle de petit enrouement, que se passe-t-il ?

- Parce que tu as besoin de poser la question ?

Son ton était cynique, dur, teinté de culpabilité. Je ne saisissais pas ce qui avait pu déclencher cet air sévère et froid à la fois. Puis je pensai subitement à sa femme... Esmé. Ce nom fit longuement écho dans mon esprit, puis mes lèvres se mirent à trembler involontairement. Il saisit mon menton entre ses doigts.

- A quoi songes-tu ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

- C'est à cause de moi ?

Je me tus, incapable de formuler la suite. Il plissa les yeux, contrarié.

- As-tu très mal, Anna ? Et épargne-moi les mensonges pour ne pas me faire culpabiliser davantage, je t'en prie.

- Mal ? répétai-je avec des intonations aigües, ce qui me surprit. Pourquoi j'aurais mal ?

- Arrête !

- Mais arrêter quoi ?

- De faire comme si je n'étais pas le monstre qui a malgré tout accepté de t'infliger cela !

- Ne dîtes pas ça ! protestai-je.

Il avait fermé les paupières, comme s'il refusait de me voir.

- Regarde-toi, Anna. Ensuite, ose me dire que je ne suis pas un monstre. Là, nous aurons de bonnes raisons de nous revoir... aux _urgences._

Blessée, choquée, j'obéis sans réfléchir. Ma mâchoire se décrocha. De grands bleus avaient commencé à s'épanouir sur ma peau. Je suivis des yeux le sentier qu'ils formaient jusqu'à mon épaule, puis au niveau de mes côtes. Ma main palpa machinalement une décoloration sur mon avant-bras gauche, je l'observai s'estomper quand je la touchai et réapparaître quand je cessai d'appuyer dessus. Elle m'élançait un peu. Si légèrement que je sentis à peine son contact, Carlisle posa doucement une paume sur les hématomes de mon bras, l'un après l'après l'autre, ses longs doigts épousant leurs formes. Je vis qu'il était vraiment anxieux pour mon état, bien que je m'efforçai de me rappeler la douleur - en vain. Je ne me souvenais pas d'un instant où il m'aurait trop serrée, où ses mains se seraient faites trop brutales. Je gardais seulement en mémoire mon exigence d'être étreinte plus fort, mon plaisir quand il avait obéi...

- Dire que j'aurais pu te briser... murmura-t-il pendant que j'observais les marques. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu comprends, étant donné que je n'ai jamais couché avec une humaine... je... je suis tellement désolé, Anna. Tu es si... frêle. Je n'aurais pas... je suis si navré que je n'ai pas les mots pour l'exprimer.

Il se pétrifia, plaquant une main devant sa bouche, le regard rempli de remords. Longtemps, je restai moi aussi sans bouger, parfaitement ahurie, m'efforçant d'accepter son désarroi, maintenant que j'en connaissais l'origine. Mais il était si contraire à ce que je ressentais que cela me fut difficile. Ma stupeur s'effaça lentement, pour laisser la place à un gros blanc. Le vide. Mon cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. La parole me manquait. Comment lui expliquer que, bien au contraire, je me sentais bien et que je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me faire soigner ? Réalisant que j'étais toujours nue, je m'emparai rapidement de sa chemise qui traînait au sol afin de m'en revêtir. L'odeur en était aussi merveilleuse que dans mon souvenir de la veille. Elle était encore plus énivrante. Au moins, je constatai que Carlisle avait pris la peine de remettre son boxer pendant que je dormais. Avec la lumière du jour, je pus voir plus aisément son torse parfaitement musclé, comme s'il avait été sculpté par les dieux. Ce n'était que grâce à son incroyable visage que je ne passais pas mon temps à reluquer son corps de mannequin. Chassant ces pensées de mon esprit, je saisis doucement sa main qui cachait sa bouche.

- Carlisle ? tentai-je timidement.

Il pinça les lèvres, me fixant avec cette culpabilité qui m'était devenue familière.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit-il douloureusement.

- Si je vous dis une bonne fois pour toutes que je vais très bien... est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous en vouloir ?

- Je ne suis pas convaincu par ce que tu dis... franchement, tu avais deviné cela ? Que je te ferais du mal ? Avais-tu envisagé pire ? Considères-tu la chose comme un succès parce que tu es encore capable de marcher ? Pas d'os brisés, donc c'est une victoire ?

- Si j'avais vraiment eu mal, je pense que j'aurai réagi différemment, dis-je, exaspérée par ses paroles.

Je l'enlaçai, comme pour le rassurer. Il ne chercha pas à se retirer, c'était déjà ça. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de moi, et je sentis ses lèvres frôler le sommet de mon crâne. Je percevais qu'il était toujours aussi torturé de l'intérieur.

- C'est possible, finit-il par admettre. Je pense que dès ton réveil, tu aurais eu des élancement et tu aurais crié, te demandant ce qu'il t'arrivait. Mais cela n'enlèvera en rien ce que je ressens en ce moment-même. Si ta mère te voit, elle va avoir peur et penser que tu t'es faite agresser, ou quelque chose comme ça, j'en suis sûr.

- Ce serait bien son genre, elle est tellement froussarde, ricanai-je. Oh, non ! Est-ce qu'elle est là, d'ailleurs ?

Je me dégageai de son étreinte et me précipitai à la fenêtre, qui était restée ouverte toute la nuit. Putain, elle était revenue, sa voiture était garée en bas. A moins que ce soit celle de Carlisle ? Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais... si je me souvenais bien, c'était son compagnon qui était passé la chercher hier, sa voiture était donc restée obligatoirement. Elle m'avait même laissé un message pour me le dire. Je me frappai le front et soupirai de soulagement. C'était une chance qu'elle ne soit pas encore arrivée... si elle m'avait découverte ! Tel que je la connaissais, elle aurait pu passer dans ma chambre dès qu'elle aurait mis les pieds dans la maison, pour s'assurer que j'allais bien, que je dormais _paisiblement_ comme j'en avais l'habitude le weekend. Puisque je ne me levais pas généralement avant midi et quelques. Je me retournai vers Carlisle, qui commençait à se rhabiller. Soupçonneuse, j'étudiai ses traits. Ils étaient empreints de plus de douceur, désormais. Il se rendit compte que je l'observais, et il me sourit paisiblement.

- Crois-tu vraiment que je serais encore là si ta mère était rentrée ?

Je ne pus que sourire à mon tour. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il vint vers moi et s'empara de ma taille, avant de m'embrasser. J'eus l'impression que chacun des nerfs de mon corps était un fil électrique. Quand il m'embrassait, mon cœur manquait souvent un battement.

- Je devrais peut-être récupérer ma chemise, me glissa-t-il au coin de l'oreille.

- Oh ! Une minute alors...

Je me précipitai dans ma salle de bain, enlevai avec regret ce vêtement trop grand pour moi et enfilai à la place un peignoir en soie blanc. Je ne le mettais presque jamais, mais je dûs admettre qu'il m'était utile pour maintenant. Lorsque je regagnai ma chambre, je vis qu'il tenait entre ses mains mon vieux livre des _Fleurs du Mal_ de Baudelaire, un poète français du dix-neuvième siècle. A tous les coups, il avait dû le trouver par terre, étant donné qu'il y avait toujours un gros désordre dans la pièce. La honte...

- Tu lis du Baudelaire ? me demanda-t-il, intéressé.

- Oui. Je ne parle pas couramment français mais j'arrive à comprendre certains poèmes...

- C'est bien que tu t'intéresses à la littérature française. Pour ma part, j'aime beaucoup. Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ?

- Si vous voulez, dis-je en haussant les épaules, lui tendant par la même occasion sa chemise.

- Merci beaucoup. Au fait, tu peux me tutoyer, ça ne me dérangera pas. Je ne vais pas tarder à partir, ta mère a bientôt arriver, dit-il en l'enfilant, suivie de sa veste.

- Vous devez... tu dois avoir un odorat très développé pour la sentir d'aussi loin, fis-je, admirative.

- C'est un avantage. Sinon, quand penses-tu que l'on se reverra ?

- Mmmh, sans doute dans les jours qui vont suivre... j'ai un exposé à faire avec Alice pour la fin de l'année et... _oh, non..._

Je m'interrompus, tétanisée. En pensant à Alice, j'avais complètement oublié que cette dernière possédait le don de voir l'avenir. Et si elle avait vu ce qui c'était passé cette nuit ? Rien qu'en y pensant, j'angoissai. Ce serait le pire de tout. Elle me demanderait des comptes, ainsi qu'à Carlisle, et elle me détesterait pour ce qu'on a fait. Tout en le révélant à Esmé, bien sûr, car il faudrait bien qu'elle sache que son mari l'a trompée. Ce serait la fin de notre amitié, on ne se parlerait même plus, je serais vue comme une _pute_ par les autres Cullen, et je n'aurais plus qu'à quitter au plus vite Forks... Carlisle me secoua légèrement par les épaules, me sortant de ma paranoïa qui ne tarderait sans doute pas à se réaliser.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute blanche...

- Et si Alice nous avait vu ? murmurai-je, paniquée.

- Ses visions ne t'atteignent pas, répondit-il, toutefois tendu.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien... elle peut pas voir ce qui va t'arriver tant que tu es à sa proximité. Il faut que tu sois sur une longue distance pour qu'elle voie quelque chose... comme elle a pu prévoir ton arrivée ici, quand tu étais à New York.

- C'est sûr ?

- Elle a essayé plusieurs fois d'avoir des visions te concernant jusqu'à maintenant. En vain.

- Ah... mais toi ? Elle peut te voir.

- Je ne sais pas si ça marche quand je suis avec toi... on verra bien. Je te dis à bientôt...

Il m'embrassa sur le front puis sauta par la fenêtre, ne me laissant le temps de voir qu'une traînée de couleurs. Il avait beau avoir essayé de me rassurer, j'étais toujours stressée. Soupirant, je me dirigeai dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien pour détendre mes hématomes. Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital me faire soigner, les médicaments que Carlisle m'avait autrefois prescrits après mon agression à Seattle me suffiraient, pensai-je. Cependant, je prendrais le grand soin de cacher les différents endroits marqués sur mon corps. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que ma mère voit cela... au risque qu'elle frôle la crise cardiaque.

- Anna ? Tu es réveillée ? cria une voix derrière la porte, que je reconnaissais bien.

- Maman ? Tu es déjà là ? répondis-je de la douche, surprise.

- Ben oui ! Hé dis donc, il y a Peter en bas, tu ne pourrais pas venir lui dire bonjour, peut-être ?

- QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, ce blaireau ! J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas fichu la frousse ?!

- Anna... soupira Kaori. Je ne parle pas de ton copain le punk !

- Ah merde... bah écoute, je suis un peu occupée, tu vois... il peut pas attendre ?

- Il est assez pressé ! Mais tant pis, tu le verras une autre fois... au fait ! Tu me feras le plaisir de ranger ta chambre, s"il te plaît, parce que là, c'est vraiment la décharge publique ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour vivre encore là-dedans !

Au moment où je coupai l'eau, j'entendis ses pas s'éloigner. Je venais d'échapper à une corvée. N'empêche, je me demandais bien quelle tronche il pouvait avoir, ce type qui couchait avec elle depuis je ne sais combien de temps... soit il était moche, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, soit il était sexy, comme papa. Enfin, bref. On s'en fout. Après m'être démêlée les cheveux et habillée en vitesse, je réalisai qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie quelque chose. La pilule ! Efficace contre l'acné, je la prenais régulièrement depuis quelques temps... sauf que là, elle pouvait bien m'être utile pour son côté pratique, cette fois-ci. J'étais consciente que ça ne servirait à rien, car si j'étais assez logique, le système de fécondation de Carlisle ne pouvait pas encore fonctionner vu que, techniquement, il était mort depuis trois siècles. Mais en fait, je n'étais pas certaine du tout, vu que je ne suis pas logique (c'est réservé aux matheux !). J'avais vraiment l'air conne avec mon comprimé dans la main, à me demander si mon amant avait pu m'engrosser ou pas. Bon, pile ou face. Je choisis face ; de toute façon, même si je n'avais pas passé la nuit avec lui, j'aurai quand même pris le médoc' étant donné que je dois le prendre _tous_ les jours. Dans la seconde qui suivit, je gobai le comprimé sans me poser de questions.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me rendis chez Alice pour faire notre exposé. Cette fois, j'avais pris la peine de venir moi-même, empruntant la voiture de ma mère, afin d'éviter à Alice de venir me chercher et que Carlisle ne soit obligé de me ramener comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais pas revu depuis ce qui s'était passé entre nous, et j'espérais le voir à l'occasion. Je garai la Mercedes à quelques mètres de la grande maison blanche, et traversai alors la petite prairie à pieds. Je sonnai à la porte, attendant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Lorsqu'elle commença à s'ouvrir, je m'attendis à ce qu'Alice ou Jasper apparaisse mais ce fût quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme que je n'avais jamais vu, d'ailleurs. J'étouffai une exclamation de stupeur. Elle était vraiment belle. Pas autant que Rosalie, certes, mais belle à en couper le souffle selon moi. Elle avait la même splendeur pâle que les autres. Quelque chose dans son doux visage en forme de coeur et les jolies boucles caramel de ses cheveux me fit penser aux actrices qui avaient tant de classe dans les années quarante. Genre Dita Von Teese. Elle était mince, plus petite mais moins anguleuse que le reste de la famille. A première vue, on pouvait percevoir la bonté et la gentillesse qui se dégageait d'elle. Alors, c'était_ elle_, Esmé. Elle correspondait parfaitement à la description d'Alice. La femme _tant aimée_ de Carlisle...

- Bonjour ! Tu dois être l'amie d'Alice, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire aimable, me serrant la main.

- Oui. Enchantée... je suis Anna, réussis-je à dire d'une voix faussement enjouée, sentant néanmoins la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

- Ravie de te connaître, Anna ! poursuivit-elle, chaleureuse. Alice m'a tant parlé de toi ! Entre.

Je la suivis sans faire un bruit, refoulant avec une grande difficulté les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Non seulement, Esmé était magnifique, mais en plus, elle était dotée d'un grand sens de l'hospitalité. Cela me fit rager intérieurement, mais pas de jalousie. Comment Carlisle avait pu accepter de passer la nuit avec moi, alors que je ne valais rien à côté d'elle ? Je ne comprenais pas. Enfin, lui, surtout. Sur le coup, toute la culpabilité que j'aurais dû accumuler ces derniers jours me retomba dessus, me faisant sentir au plus mal en la présence de cette femme qui ne pouvait qu'être adorable. Aucun autre mot n'aurait pu la qualifier. Si je l'avais vue bien avant, jamais je n'aurais commis cet acte qui paraissait encore plus abominable à mes yeux maintenant. Dans l'histoire, j'étais la tentatrice, qui avait poussé Carlisle à faire l'impardonnable : tromper sa conjointe, sa moitié... sa vie. J'étais répugnée d'avoir fait un coup bas dans le dos d'Esmé, que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques minutes seulement. La voir suffisait pour que je sois rongée par le remord. Et que je me dise par la même occasion que je devais _sérieusement_ arrêter de fréquenter Carlisle. Nous montâmes à l'étage, puis elle se tourna vers moi lorsque nous atteignîmes la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

- Alice n'est pas encore là, elle est partie chasser avec Jasper avant que tu n'arrives, m'expliqua-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas trop...

- Non, au contraire... c'est très compréhensible de sa part, dis-je avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'attendre dans sa chambre, proposa-t-elle. Elle saura que tu es là.

- Merci...

- Quand je pense que je t'ai prise pour Carlisle en te voyant arriver ! Tu as la même voiture que lui.

Elle émit un petit rire. Bon, si je me référais à ses paroles, il était à l'hôpital en ce moment. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, vu mon malaise. Je pénétrai dans l'antre d'Alice, et elle referma doucement la porte derrière moi, après m'avoir gratifiée d'un sourire toujours aimable. Complètement démoralisée, je jetai mon sac de cours par terre et m'assis sur le lit, en attendant que mon amie arrive. Pour finalement m'y affaler, et pleurer doucement, la tête enfouie dans le coussin qui se trouvait à proximité de moi. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je _la_ voie ? J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de bruit, sachant pertinemment qu'elle pourrait m'entendre d'en bas vu que les vampires ont les sens ultra développés. Je craquai littéralement, et c'était plus fort que moi. La vue d'Esmé avait suffit à me déprimer pour le reste de la journée. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas venue et j'aurais plutôt proposé à Alice de venir chez moi. J'aurais du y penser, putain ! Si ma mère ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire qu'automatiquement, Esmé non plus. D'où sa présence ici aujourd'hui. Mon dieu... dans quelle merde je m'étais encore foutue ? Comme Carlisle me l'avait dit, Alice n'avait rien vu. C'était déjà ça. Mais il faudrait que je m'explique une bonne fois pour toutes avec lui, afin de mettre les choses au clair. A cette pensée, je fus de nouveau prise de violents tremblements, ne parvenant pas à stopper mes larmes qui continuaient à couler. Je n'entendis même pas la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et sentir la présence de...

- Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jasper prudemment.

- Tout va très bien, Jazz'... merci, dis-je d'une voix étouffée par le coussin.

- Non, évite de mentir, dit-il d'un ton dur. Je perçois tes émotions avec mon don, ne l'oublie pas...

Je ne répondis pas. Il soupira.

- Regarde-moi, Anna. Pourquoi es-tu si ravagée de l'intérieur ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça... et crois-moi, ce n'est pas agréable à ressentir.

Je me forçai à affronter son regard, reniflant bruyamment et m'essuyant les yeux au passage. Ma main fût noircie par mon maquillage qui avait coulé. Il me dévisageait avec son air méfiant qui m'intimidait toujours autant.

- Je... je me sens mal... vraiment, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix plus adoucie cependant.

- C'est... très compliqué.

- L'est-ce assez pour que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire ?

- Oui... il me semble...

- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux te confier à moi, je ne le répèterai pas.

Je me mordis la lèvre, hésitante. Il est vrai que son doux visage m'inspirait la confiance. Si je lui révélais mon secret pesant, ma conscience en serait plus libérée. Mais il ne fallait pas. Sa réaction serait peut-être violente à mon égard si je lui apprenais la vérité. Le choix était dur. Le temps que ça me monte au cerveau, la vision d'une Esmé en pleurs prit soudainement forme dans mon esprit. Je me ressaisis. Cela se réaliserait si je me confiais à Jasper. Il ne pourrait pas garder ça pour lui, jugeant que ce serait trop important, trop grave. Ce serait un sujet plus que sérieux quoi. Ce qui était compréhensible, j'aurais fait de même, je pense... et puis, je n'avais aucune envie de blesser cette pauvre femme. Elle ne le méritait pas, elle ne m'avait rien fait. Raison de plus d'ARRÊTER de fréquenter Carlisle, et définitivement.

- Il vaudrait mieux que je garde ça pour moi... c'est si personnel... désolé... finis-je par dire faiblement.

- D'accord, je n'insiste pas. Mais si jamais tu as un problème... n'hésite pas à m'en parler. Je ressens chacune de tes émotions, et je n'aime pas te savoir triste et désespérée, comme maintenant.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire triste, qu'il me rendit. Il était tellement adorable quand il souriait... ce qui était rare, malheureusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer que je l'aimais beaucoup en tant qu'_ami_. Il s'immobilisa, sur ses gardes, mais finit par me tapoter le dos, comme pour me consoler. Il devait sans doute faire de gros efforts surhumains pour se contrôler en ma présence, car Alice m'avait bien avertie de faire attention si je me retrouvais seule avec son mari. A ce moment là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis Alice faire irruption.

- Désolé de n'arriver que maintenant, j'ai eu un petit imprévu ! Je ne vous dérange pas, au moins ? dit-elle en plaisantant lorsqu'elle nous vit.

- Non, c'est bon, répondis-je en m'écartant de Jasper. On peut faire notre exposé.

* * *

_Désolé, le chapitre est assez long, j'avais besoin d'y caser plusieurs éléments pour le bon déroulement de ma fic'. Normalement, il devrait me rester encore six chap' à me publier, y compris l'épilogue. Une suite aura lieu pour faire parallèle à "Tentation", mais je ne sais pas si je la publierais directement après avoir terminé l'écriture de "Full Moon"._


	15. Règlements de compte

Chapitre 14

Règlements de compte

(Première partie)

Vodka. Clopes. Antidépresseurs. Ces trois choses étaient bonnes pour me faire oublier quelques instants le poids des remords sous lesquels je croulais. La durée dépendait des contenus ; avec la clope, j'oubliais deux minutes ; avec la vodka, une heure ou plus ; et les antidépresseurs, une journée. Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais vu Esmé. Et huit jours que je n'avais pas revu Carlisle. De toute façon, je continuais à faire des rêves de lui, et c'en était frustrant. Il fallait que je le voie au plus vite pour régler notre histoire. En attendant, j'étais au plus mal. De toute façon, dès que la moindre chose me contrariait, je déprimais. Cela n'avait échappé ni à ma mère, ni à Alice et Jasper. J'avais trouvé un faux prétexte à ces derniers pour justifier mon piteux état, sachant malgré tout que Jasper ressentait mes émotions. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Quant à Kaori, j'avais juste renchéri le fait que New York me manquait. Il n'y avait qu'à l'heure du dîner que nous pouvions discuter un peu, car je restais constamment cloitrée dans ma chambre.

- Arrête de t'en faire, les vacances sont dans deux semaines, même pas. Là, tu y seras à New York, me rassura-t-elle.

- J'ai hâte, maugréai-je, me levant de table.

- Anna ! Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette ! Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

- A merveille... je suis juste fatiguée, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue. Je soupirai et ne m'étalai pas plus sur le sujet. Traînant des pieds, je remontai dans ma chambre avec lassitude. Je savais déjà ce que j'allai faire : clope puis dodo. Rien d'autre. Je me sentais dépourvue de vie ces derniers temps. Lorsque je refermai la porte, telle ne fût pas ma surprise de voir Carlisle, adossé contre la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Le peu de lumière du jour qu'il restait me suffisait à le distinguer. Ma réaction fût immédiate.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? dis-je d'un ton agressif.

- Désolé, j'ai été surchargé à l'hôpital cette semaine, je n'ai pas pu me libérer pour venir te voir. Mais tu n'as pas l'air très enchantée... répondit-il, surpris par mon ton.

- C'est exact. J'ai vu Esmé l'autre jour... pour la première fois.

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Elle te trouve adorable, et elle est ravie que tu te sois liée d'amitié avec Alice et Jasper.

- _Adorable ?_ m'exclamai-je, ahurie. C'est elle qui est adorable ! Qu'est-ce que je suis à côté, moi ? Rien du tout...

- Anna...

- Je ne comprends pas... non, c'est vous que je n'ai pas compris...

J'étais si furieuse que je commençai à pleurer doucement. C'était un travers des plus humiliants, car bizarrement, mes humeurs étaient liées à mon canal lacrymal. Il s'approcha de moi, compatissant, mais déstabilisé, cependant. Il y avait de quoi. Déjà, parce que je l'avais de nouveau vouvoyé, mais aussi parce que je m'étais mise à pleurer devant lui sans qu'il n'en sache les raisons. Quand il fût à quelques centimètres de moi, je le stoppai d'un geste de la main afin qu'il ne s'approche pas plus. Je reniflai et fermai les yeux, respirant profondément et tentant de maîtriser ma colère.

- Non, c'est bon. Evitez de me prendre dans vos bras pour me consoler, ça vaudra mieux.

J'avais dit cela d'un ton sec, sans le vouloir. Je réouvris les yeux, pour voir sa réaction. Il parut blessé l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de se ressaisir et de croiser les bras, attendant que je m'explique. Pardon...

- On ne doit plus se voir. Je suis sérieuse. Ça m'a traversé l'esprit dès que j'ai vu... votre... femme...

Rien que l'évoquer suffit à refaire surgir mes sanglots. J'en tremblais, de colère, mais aussi d'une certaine tristesse amère. Carlisle me fixait d'un air profondément désolé, mais résistait à l'envie de me consoler. S'il ne le fit pas, c'est parce qu'il avait déjà saisi où je voulais en venir... quel homme intelligent, _vraiment_. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé sentir ses bras protecteurs autour de moi... je sentais déjà que ça me manquerait.

- Est-ce que... tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé entre nous, la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Non, avouai-je. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir vu Esmé plus tôt. Cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, après tout...

- Si. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser envahir par mes instincts de vampire... tu m'as tant séduit...

Je hochai frénétiquement la tête, en signe de désapprobation, puis m'éloignai de lui. Rectification : je ne l'avais pas séduit, cela avait été complètement involontaire. Pourtant, j'avais fait l'erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui, moi, pauvre humaine insignifiante. J'avais du mal à respirer tant j'étais nerveuse. Putain. J'avais besoin de fumer pour me calmer. Je replaçai une mèche de mes cheveux qui me gênait, lorsque je réalisai quelque chose : ils étaient ondulés, comme ceux d'Esmé. Pourtant, je les avaient coiffés ainsi involontairement, même qu'ils étaient déjà comme ça avant que je ne la rencontre... cela ne fit qu'agrandir ma colère.

- C'est à cause de mes cheveux ? m'écriai-je en montrant une poignée de mes cheveux. Ils vous rappellent ceux de votre femme, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? protesta-t-il.

- Elle est magnifique... classe... si gentille ! Elle est parfaite pour être votre épouse ! Alors pourquoi vous êtes allé voir ailleurs ? Avec MOI en plus ?

- Ne te compare pas à elle ! Tu es humaine, ce n'est pas du tout la même chose !

- Mais elle l'a été ! Vous deviez l'aimer suffisamment pour avoir le courage de la transformer en vampire, non ? Sauvée de la mort... et son coeur qui battait encore malgré tout... quelle belle preuve d'amour, rajoutai-je avec cynisme.

- Qui t'a dit cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Jasper. Vous avez décidé de faire d'Esmé votre compagne pour l'éternité, alors ASSUMEZ UN PEU ! braillai-je, en proie à une belle crise de nerfs.

- Anna ? Que se passe-t-il ? cria ma mère d'en bas.

Je fis volte face, ouvrai violemment la porte :

- _Je suis au téléphone !_

- OK, mais arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourde !

- Ouais...

Je la refermai aussitôt et allai m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain, sans un regard vers Carlisle. Je m'enfermai dans la pièce, me laissant tomber le long de la porte pour m'asseoir par terre, la tête enfouie dans mes genoux. Je tremblais. La colère était un de mes pires défauts.

- Anna... ne te mets pas dans cet état là, dit doucement Carlisle derrière la porte.

- Allez-vous en... qu'on en finisse.

Il ne répondit pas. Mes larmes coulaient désormais toutes seules. Là, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais était semblable à celle du manga Nana, que je lisais. Dans l'histoire, Shôji, le copain de Nana commence à la tromper avec une certaine Sachikô. Le problème, c'est qu'il la trompe sans le vouloir car il est tombé amoureux de cette fille. Quand cette dernière rencontre Nana, elle veut stopper la relation, car elle culpabilise encore plus de l'avoir vue. Et bah, c'était exactement pareil pour moi avec Esmé. Mais quelle vie de merde, putain. Et voilà que je commençais déjà à faire la dépressive suicidaire. Je me levai avec une certaine lenteur, et m'avançai vers le lavabo pour saisir la boîte d'antidépresseurs. Je pris deux comprimés pour le coup. Je manquai d'air et la tête me tourna subitement... en plus, je n'avais même pas mangé ce soir. Alors là, bravo, Anna, tu cours vraiment au suicide. Je m'étendis sur le carrelage froid, sentant mes forces me quitter lentement. Ma vue se troublait. Je fus parcourue de surfroides, me rendant proche de l'évanouissement. Est-ce que j'allais mourir ? Ce fût la seule chose qui me traversa l'esprit à ce moment là. D'un côté, je l'espérais. Je n'aurais plus à souffrir en silence, mon cœur en avait suffisamment subi les conséquences. Il n'était plus qu'un organe meurtri par un amour impossible et dont je m'étais fait des illusions. Qu'est-ce que j'avais été conne d'y croire. J'entendis résonner au loin la porte qui s'ouvrait et aperçus quelques secondes la faible silhouette de Carlisle apparaître ensuite. Mes yeux ne cessaient de se fermer et de se reouvrir par la suite.

- Anna !

Une main glacée se posa sous ma nuque pour soutenir ma tête, tandis que l'autre palpa mon poignet pour mesurer le pouls, qui devait sans doute être faible. Son attention fût aussitôt portée par la boîte de comprimés que j'avais laissé posée sur le lavabo.

- Des antidépresseurs ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Qui te les a prescrit ?! dit-il d'une voix tendue.

Je ne parvins pas à répondre, seulement à remuer mes lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Mes paupières se fermèrent vraiment, devenues de plus en plus lourdes. Carlisle soupira longuement, puis me souleva, me prenant contre lui. C'était si bon de sentir son parfum d'aussi près...

- Tu fais juste une crise d'hypoglycémie... mais je t'interdis de faire un coma, dit-il d'un air suppliant au creux de mon oreille.

Par la suite, il me déposa sur mon lit et s'assit à mes côtés. Ma tête bourdonnait, c'en était insupportable.

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui t'a prescrit ces médicaments, mais sache qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais te défendre d'en prendre... murmura Carlisle, plus pour lui-même.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit... gémis-je faiblement.

- Oh que si. Depuis que tu es à Forks, ta mère a fait de moi ton médecin généraliste. Je te conseillerais fortement d'arrêter la cigarette aussi...

- Pfff... qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Tu sais très bien que c'est dangereux pour ta santé. Et puis, tu es assez fragile comme ça.

- En fait, des antidépresseurs, j'en prenais déjà à New York...

Je suffoquai, et inspirai alors une grande bouffée d'air. Carlisle me fixa avec anxiété.

- Il faut que tu arrêtes tout ça.

- Laissez-moi crever en paix... murmurai-je.

- Je ne le permettrai pas. Si je te perdais... je pense que je deviendrai fou.

- Arrêtez ! Vous avez toujours Esmé, ne l'oubliez pas ! m'exclamai-je, me redressant brusquement. Elle ne mérite pas ça de votre part...

- Tu as raison. Si seulement je pouvais t'oublier, toi...

- Ce serait mieux pour nous deux.

- Le problème, c'est l'odeur exquise de ton sang. C'est devenu comme une _drogue_.

- Vous n'auriez qu'à aller en cure de désintox, suggérai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Ça ne vous ferait pas de mal.

Il éclata de rire, discrètement, toutefois, puis sourit. Malgré l'obscurité, je pouvais voir son visage éblouissant. Je souris à mon tour, malgré moi.

- Bon, soyons sérieux. On doit arrêter de se fréquenter... on ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Tu es sûre ? chuchota-t-il.

Son sourire s'était effacé et ses beaux yeux brillèrent d'une certaine tristesse. Non, pitié, pas ce regard ! Je ravalai difficilement ma salive. Il ne fallait pas que je faiblisse dans mes paroles, surtout celles qui allaient suivre.

- Ce sera peut-être dur, mais vous vous y ferez. Vous, les vampires vous êtes facilement distraits par les humains...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ?

- A force de voir des films et de lire des livres... j'ai fini par me faire des idées générales sur votre espèce.

Mettant un terme à cette conversation qui devenait de plus de plus complexe, je sautai du lit dans l'intention d'aller me changer pour être prête à dormir. Sauf que le tournis revint, et je manquai de tomber. Carlisle me rattrapa par le bras, soucieux. Par instinct, je m'écartai aussitôt de lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'agacement à cause de son attention un _peu_ trop portée sur moi.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien...

- Tu devrais rester couchée, en attendant que tes vertiges passent.

- Il faut que je me change... pour dormir.

- Oh, désolé.

Je trouvai suffisamment de forces pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain afin d'y ôter mes lentilles de contact, me brosser les dents, et de mettre mon pyjama... sauf que je ne le trouvai pas, en fait. Pourtant, j'étais persuadée de l'avoir laissé ici ce matin. Il n'était nulle part. Je n'étais pas parano quand même ! A moins que cela ne fût les effets secondaires des médoc' que je prenais ? Mais j'eus un doute sur le coup... je m'empressai de quitter ma chambre, laissant seul Carlisle, et de descendre voir Kaori, qui regardait la télé. Quand elle me vit, elle parût surprise.

- Et bien ? dit-elle. Pourquoi cette tête ?

- Il est où mon pyjama ?!

- Je te l'ai lavé. Étant donné que mademoiselle était sensée ranger sa chambre, j'ai décidé d'y faire un tour pour vérifier... et j'ai vu une tonne de vêtements sales dans ta salle de bain. Une véritable catastrophe.

- Putain, non ! râlai-je.

- Quoi, non ?

- J'avais que ça ! L'autre pyjama est sale aussi ! Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre pour pioncer maintenant ?

- Tu as bien la nuisette noire que je t'avais offerte pour tes seize ans, il me semble ?

- Hein ? Mais elle est trop _moche_, je ne vais pas mettre ça ! réussis-je à prononcer, d'une voix rendue aigüe par la nervosité qui s'était installée en moi, à l'idée que Carlisle me voit avec.

- _Pardon ? _s'exclama Kaori, ses yeux bridés s'écarquillant à cause de mes paroles. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, elle te plaisait encore ! En plus, je l'avais achetée dans un grand magasin de lingerie luxueuse à New York, alors s'il te plaît, arrête d'exagérer...

- Je n'exagère pas, je ne fais qu'être réaliste (du moins, je l'espérais). Je peux pas te piquer des fringues ?

- Alors là, même pas en rêve, jeune fille !

- Maaaaaaaaaaais s'il te plaît mamaaaaaaaaaaan... pleurnichai-je.

- Non ! Ça ne va pas te tuer, quand même ? Tu mets ta nuisette pour dormir, ou rien du tout. Ton pyjama ne sera prêt que demain.

- Putain, merde, tu fais chier !

- QUOI ? Fais attention à ton langage !

- Désolé, mais je n'y peux rien si je me retrouve avec une mocheté à mettre sur le dos !

- N'importe quoi ! Même ton père l'aimait bien ! Il la trouvait même _sexy,_ s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter d'un air narquois.

- Sexy... mon cul, ouais.

- Bon, tu m'énerves ! Va te coucher, ça te calmera !

- C'est ça...

Là, elle avait été forte pour m'envoyer bouler. D'habitude, c'était moi la plus douée à ce jeu mais cette fois... elle m'avait vaincue. Je remontai à l'étage en poussant un juron et prit le soin de bien claquer la porte pour montrer que moi aussi j'étais énervée. Bon, est-ce que Carlisle était parti ? m'enquis-je en jetant un bref coup d'œil dans la pièce peu éclairée. Et non, il regardait par la fenêtre et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il semblait même m'ignorer. Quel penseur, ce docteur ! Mais quel canon aussi... bon, ressaisis-toi, Anna ! me dit une petite voix. J'émis un faible grognement, bien qu'il dût l'entendre à cause de son ouïe surdéveloppée. Je ne m'en formalisai pas et me dirigeai vers mon armoire, fouillant ensuite d'un geste rageur à l'intérieur pour en retirer une _horrible_ petite nuisette noire en satin, bordée de fine dentelle... beurk, beurk, beurk. Ca aurait très bien pu aller à Rosalie, pensai-je avec une certaine amertume. Pourquoi je ne la mettais plus, déjà ? Ah oui ! Parce que, comme ma mère l'avait si bien dit, elle était _sexy_. Je ne l'avais porté que le très peu de fois où j'allais dormir chez mon copain... à New York. Ce qui remontait à loin. Je grimaçai à l'évocation de ces souvenirs puis allai l'enfiler dans la salle de bain. Quand je me vis dans le miroir, je laissai échapper une longue plainte. C'était la dernière fois que je mettais cette chose. Pour la peine, je l'offrirai à Rosalie, elle serait contente. Surtout que ça lui irait super bien, à cette blondasse constipée. Parce que sur moi, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit glorieux... et j'étais loin de ressembler à un mannequin, contrairement à elle. Sales vampires ! Ils représentaient la perfection à eux seuls, c'était injuste ! Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça tombe quand Carlisle était dans les parages ? Ce n'était pas possible, le Roi des Démons m'avait maudite lors de mon arrivée à Forks. Il y avait de quoi se taper la tête contre un mur.

- Anna ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous êtes encore là, vous ? maugréai-je en me donnant une tape sur le front.

- Si tu veux, je peux partir.

- Euh...

J'eus une grosse hésitation. Déjà, parce que si on devait cesser de se voir, je voulais profiter de sa présence une dernière fois. Mais j'aurais bien aimé qu'il parte pour éviter qu'il ne me voit sapée comme ça. Putain de merde !

- Tout compte fait, non. Juste un conseil : évitez de me regarder quand je vais sortir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faut pas chercher à comprendre, grommelai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je passai devant lui sans le regarder, m'efforçant de l'ignorer. Je m'allongeai sur le lit, me cachant les yeux avec mon bras, que je retirai presque aussitôt. C'était plus fort que moi, je voulais constater avec une certaine crainte sa réaction. Son regard était fixé sur ma tenue que j'aurais ô combien voulu jeter à la poubelle, et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Au moins, il ne fit aucun commentaire là dessus, ce qui me soulagea. Je soupirai et me retournai, pour ne plus lui faire face. Je fermai les yeux, espérant que je ne tarderais pas à me réveiller d'un mauvais rêve. Oui... et là, je me rendrais peut-être compte que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours n'avait jamais eu lieu. Ce serait tellement plus facile.

- Bonne nuit, dis-je.

- Dors bien... je te promets de ne plus venir te déranger le soir.

- Attendez.

Je me levai sous un coup impulsif, et le pris précipitamment dans mes bras. Ne serait-ce, une dernière fois...

- Vous pouvez rester, s'il vous plaît... juste pour cette nuit...

Il eut un sourire triste.

- C'est bien la dernière fois, alors...

J'acquiesçai en hochant la tête, sentant mes yeux me brûler, et retournai me coucher, m'enveloppant dans ma couette. Il resta à mes côtés, et son étreinte glacée suffit à ce que je trouve rapidement le sommeil. Je savais qu'au réveil il ne serait plus là. Pour Esmé.

* * *

_Bon rectification : le chapitre est divisé en 2 parties parce qu'il est trop long pour que je mette tout les évènements dont j'ai besoin. Mais ça laisse un peu de suspens ! J'ai réalisé que j'avais tendance à faire passer Anna pour une charretière avec son langage... de toute façon, je l'avais précisé aussi en début de fic'... c'est pas que c'est choquant mais ça peut déranger certaines personnes quoi x) En ce moment, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire, ce n'est pas dû au fait que je manque d'imagination (non non ça ne risque pas) mais plutôt pour m'exprimer, décrire l'histoire... je commence à trouver cela de plus en plus compliqué, c'est bizarre. Espérons que je vais m'en remettre..._

_Bisouxxx les gens !_


	16. Règlements de compte deuxième partie

Chapitre 14

Règlements de compte

(deuxième partie)

_"A dire vrai, raison et amour ne vont guère ensemble, par les temps qui courent."_

William Shakespeare,_ Le Songe d'une nuit d'été,_ acte III, scène I.

Quelques heures plus tard, sans doute, je me réveillai en sursaut. Je poussai un cri, désorientée par l'obscurité, alors que, une seconde seulement auparavant, semblait-il, des lumières m'éblouissaient à m'en rendre presque aveugle.

- Anna ? chuchota Carlisle. Tu as failli réveiller ta mère...

Je conclus avec une certaine lenteur que ce n'était pas le matin. Le soleil n'était pas levé et Carlisle était encore là. Ce que j'avais vu dans ma tête n'avait été qu'un rêve, une fois de plus. Pas la réalité. Seulement, il m'avait semblé réaliste, cette fois... mais j'espérai ne pas avoir dit quelque chose de suspect ou compromettant durant mon sommeil. Je me retournai vers lui, haletante. A ma grande surprise, je me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Je n'avais pas mes règles pour être aussi sensible que ça !

- Anna ! répéta Carlisle, inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il essuya mes larmes tièdes avec ses doigts froids et anxieux, mais le flot était intarissable. Ma crise me déstabilisait, mais c'était surtout le chagrin vertigineux qui s'était emparé de moi qui était incontrôlable. J'aurais tellement aimé que le rêve fût vrai. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et je me mis à sangloter dans son cou. Il fût surpris par mon geste, mais ne me repoussa pas pour autant.

- Je ne te comprends plus, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a pas si longtemps encore, tu me disais qu'il fallait prendre nos distances, et voilà que tu te mets à m'enlacer...

- Ex-ex-excusez-moi, bégayai-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si ça peut te consoler... ton cauchemar était si terrible que ça ?

- Non, protestai-je C'était un rêve... il m'a paru si réel...

Je m'interrompis, m'écartai de lui et regardai son visage angélique et inquiet à travers mes yeux noyés de larmes. Ma tristesse refluait, cédant la place au désespoir.

- En quoi t'a-t-il paru réel ? insista-t-il.

Je me mordis les lèvres. Au lieu de répondre, je crochetai de nouveau son cou et l'embrassai fiévreusement, malgré moi. Ce n'était pas du tout par désir - mais par besoin, violent jusqu'au chagrin. Il réagit aussitôt à mon baiser, m'écartant très vite après, néanmoins. Il le fit doucement, ne voulant pas me brusquer vu mon état émotionnel.

- Je ne peux pas, Anna, murmura-t-il en m'observant avec prudence. Je ne peux pas !

- Désolé... dis-je d'une voix étouffée, mon visage enfoui dans mes mains.

- Explique-moi de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je... non... vous y étiez...

- Et ?

Déchirée, je ravalai difficilement mes sanglots. Les images de mon songe commençaient à se reformer dans mon esprit.

- Oh, Carlisle...

- Dis-moi.

- On n'a pas le droit... _nous ne sommes pas libres !_ m'énervai-je, me recroquevillant sur moi-même, en proie à un nouvel accès de larmes.

Mes paroles étaient sans doute incompréhensibles, mais lui, il sembla percevoir ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il parût déstabilisé.

- Je comprends, ça ne doit pas être facile... comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de rester indifférent à _ça ! _(Il désigna d'un coup d'œil ma tenue.)

- L'amour, ça ne devrait pas exister, dis-je avec une colère mal contenue. Ça blesse les gens, et puis ça peut faire crever tellement c'est désespérant.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Si. C'est facile pour vous, votre cœur ne bat plus... vous ne pouvez même pas sentir ce que c'est, d'avoir mal. Surtout quand c'est causé par un amour interdit. C'est encore plus douloureux de l'intérieur. Même les antidépresseurs ne suffisent pas à apaiser cela... limite si je n'ai pas envie d'en finir.

- Arrête !

Pris de pitié, il me ramena contre lui et me serra fort contre son torse. Rien que ce contact me fit frémir. Ses prunelles firent face aux miennes, leur expression étant celle d'une véritable souffrance. Une de ses mains caressait doucement ma joue, celle-ci s'embrasant à e contact.

- Je t'en prie, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire cela, dit-il dans un souffle. Moi, ce qui me fait mal, c'est de te voir avec les yeux rougis, brillants de larmes... à cause de moi.

- Non, ce n'est pas à cause de vous... je me suis enflammée toute seule, c'est tout, dis-je d'une voix tremblante. J'ai été conne de me faire des faux espoirs.

- Je suis désolé...

Soudain, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes, me prenant au dépourvu. Mon cœur me donna l'impression de cesser de battre, tout comme ma respiration qui semblait s'être coupée. Je ressentais cette sensation à chaque fois que je goûtais à ses baisers. Je fus tellement surprise que j'oubliai de fermer les yeux. Ces derniers me brûlèrent de nouveau, et Carlisle interrompit alors son geste. Je ne l'avais pas repoussé, alors que j'aurais dû. Il soupira, son haleine exquise et surnaturelle fouettant mon visage, et essuya doucement les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ne le regardai pas, ne voulant pas affronter ce regard qui me faisait craquer quelle que furent les circonstances. Bon Dieu, quand est-ce que tout ce mélodrame allait finir ?

- Je t'aime, dit-il tout bas.

Ces trois mots, bien qu'ils furent murmurés, provoquèrent ma nervosité sur le coup. Je manquai de crier de stupeur, mais ma main s'abattit aussitôt sur ma bouche, étouffant ma réaction. Il ne fallait pas que je réveille Kaori. En aucun cas, il n'avait le droit de _le _dire. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je refusais d'y croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis rendu compte que... je m'étais attaché à toi bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je m'excuse, encore...

- Ça ne sert à rien de s'excuser. Je vous _déteste_.

Énorme mensonge de ma part. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette fois, ce fût à moi de l'embrasser, précipitamment, et de rendre les armes. J'étais si ravagée par mon désir que je ne pouvais plus continuer à le refouler davantage. Je le voulais tant que c'en était insupportable. C'était trop douloureux. Il s'empara de mon visage et approfondit mon baiser lorsque j'entrouvris ma bouche, afin que nos langues se mêlent avec une passion effrénée. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque, tandis qu'il retira la couette qui couvrait une bonne partie de mon corps. Sa main libre glissa le long, que je pus sentir à travers ma tenue légère, puis s'arrêta au niveau de ma cuisse. Ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, qu'il embrassa, recouvrant ma peau de baisers glacés mais qui malgré cela, me provoquèrent une sorte de décharge électrique. Je humai profondément son parfum dévastateur, caressant à la fois ses cheveux blonds que j'aimais tant chez lui. Sa bouche revint sur la mienne et je lui retirai rapidement ses vêtements, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Mais lui, lorsqu'il abaissa les bretelles de ma tenue, il me l'arracha d'un seul geste. Je pus même entendre le déchirement sourd du tissu, bien que mon esprit fût ailleurs. L'espace d'une seconde, je me pétrifiai, presque horrifiée par ce qu'il venait de faire, imaginant la réaction de ma mère si elle savait que je venais de foutre en l'air son cadeau d'anniversaire. Adieu la chose qui était destinée à Rosalie. J'allai dire un mot, mais aussitôt, il plaça un doigt froid sur mes lèvres et murmura à mon oreille qu'il m'en rachèterait une de semblable. Pour réparer les dégâts, je suppose. Mais cela suffit à me rassurer un minimum. On s'embrassa de nouveau. Mon corps était brûlant, presque nu. Il n'attendait plus que de s'unir avec celui de l'être que j'aimais en cet instant. Un véritable ange aux aspects divins, possédant une âme pure comme je n'en avais jamais vu. Il était parfait. Mes mains s'égarèrent sur son torse de pierre merveilleusement sculpté, caressant sa peau si douce. Elles finirent par descendre plus bas, néanmoins avec timidité, et glissèrent dans son boxer pour y trouver son membre déjà durci par le plaisir. Et quand je commençai à torturer mon amant doucement, un doux soupir s'échappa de sa gorge, puis il ferma les yeux, frissonnant. Mon petit jeu ne dura pas longtemps... car Carlisle me supplia dans un murmure d'arrêter. J'obéis et il s'empressa alors d'ôter ce qui lui restait, ainsi que ma culotte. Il n'attendit pas davantage pour me pénétrer, resserrant son étreinte autour de mon corps qui était brûlant. Je poussai un faible gémissement à peine perceptible puis joignis ma bouche à la sienne pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Je me rendis compte qu'il était prudent dans ses gestes, peut-être moins violent que lors de notre première union. Sans doute à cause de mes hématomes... qui n'avaient pas encore totalement disparu. C'était sans doute ça. En les voyant, il avait dû se rappeler de faire plus attention, pour ne pas me blesser de nouveau, du moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais j'appréciais réellement le fait de sentir son corps d'une froideur surnaturelle sur le mien, et n'avais aucune envie qu'il se sente obligé de réduire mon propre plaisir pour ne pas me faire de stupides bleus. J'étais suicidaire, j'en avais conscience. Mais je lui vouais entièrement ma confiance, car j'étais certaine qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Je le désirais _tellement. _Je m'agrippai à ses omoplates pour le coller encore plus contre moi, et il accéléra la cadence de ses coups de reins, gémissant à son tour entre mes lèvres. C'était si dur pour lui de se retenir face à ma fragilité d'humaine. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule et embrassa fiévreusement mon cou, avec une brutalité contenue. Je resserrai inconsciemment la prise de mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfonçai mes ongles dans sa peau insensible, le souffle coupé par les sensations intenses qu'il me procurait. Notre amour était sensuel, intense. Mais si injuste. C'en était presque désolant, de constater nos respirations saccadées et nos gémissements mêlés par un plaisir qu'on s'infligeait mutuellement, nos corps unis dans l'adultère. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'était vraiment plus fort que nous, malgré plusieurs tentatives de couper les liens. Nous atteignîmes enfin le septième ciel et lorsque je me cambrai sous la jouissance, je ne pus me retenir de prononcer son nom. Une fois l'acte fini, je ne tardai pas à me rendormir dans ses bras. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable pour trouver le sommeil et m'apaiser. Mais une larme silencieuse s'écoula de mes yeux, à la pensée que nous venions de nouveau de commettre quelque chose d'impensable, et que tôt ou tard, cela finirait par nous détruire. Au pire, moi, j'étais _déjà_ morte.

Au matin, lorsque je m'éveillai, tel ne fût pas mon soulagement de voir que Carlisle était toujours là. Je ne bougeai pas et tentai de garder une respiration mesurée. J'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux. J'étais blottie contre lui, qui semblait figé ; ses bras ne m'enlaçaient pas, un mauvais signe. Je redoutais d'affronter sa colère ou quoi que ce soit, puisque c'était moi qui l'avais cherché cette nuit. Prudemment, je l'espionnai à travers mes cils. Il fixait le plafond. Je me dressai sur un coude afin de mieux examiner son expression. Il n'en affichait aucune, il était dépourvu d'émotions.

- Vous m'en voulez ? demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Beaucoup, répondit-il en tournant son visage vers moi et m'adressant un petit sourire narquois.

- Désolée, soufflai-je. Je ne voulais pas... je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a pris, cette nuit.

- Tu n'as fais que... confirmer tes sentiments à mon égard, ce n'est pas un crime, rit-il doucement. Mais je peux être fier de moi... cette fois, j'ai réussi à ne pas te blesser.

Il était plus serein que la dernière fois. Instinctivement, je soulevai la couette pour inspecter mon corps. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas de nouvelles marques. Je soupirai, rassurée.

- Par contre, je ne peux pas dire la même chose de ta... hum... chemise de nuit.

Du menton, il désigna le pied du lit, où des lambeaux de dentelle noire jonchaient au sol. J'esquissai un petit sourire moqueur.

- Dommage, je l'aimais bien.

- Pourquoi t'en es-tu plainte alors ?

- En fait, j'ai dit ça juste parce que, en vous regardant, elle vous plaisait.

- C'est vrai, elle t'allait à ravir. C'est comme maintenant... sans maquillage, je te trouve mieux.

- Quoi ? Non... je dois ressembler à un épouvantail avec mes cheveux pas coiffés... et mes yeux encore bouffis par le sommeil...

- Ça me plaît bien, se moqua-t-il gentiment, amusé par ma réaction.

J'en rougis, gênée. Il rit derechef et caressa ma joue, me regardant de toute son affection.

- Tu t'es remise à parler durant ton sommeil qui a suivi ta... crise.

- Qu'ai-je dit ? demandai-je, méfiante.

- Que tu m'aimais.

Ses yeux dorés étaient très doux.

- Ça, on pouvait déjà s'en douter.

- C'était plaisant à entendre quand même.

J'enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, respirant l'odeur de sa peau. Il m'enlaça tendrement.

- Je vous aime, à présent*, chuchotai-je, les yeux fermés.

- C'est réciproque, dit-il paisiblement. C'est comme ça, on peut rien y faire. Même Alice n'a pas pu le prévoir.

- C'est bien là le problème...

Il saisit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait de cette manière, j'en oubliais tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. J'arrivais à oublier le temps d'un baiser qu'il était marié et qu'Esmé avait cette chance inestimable et méritée d'être son épouse. C'est presque comme si j'oubliais que j'étais en vie également. Mon amour pour lui était encore plus sincère que pour les autres garçons avec qui j'étais sortie. J'aimais Carlisle de tout mon cœur, j'en étais certaine. Mais à quel prix ?

* * *

*citation de la chanson _"Ailleurs c'est ici"_, de Eths.

_Voilà, voilà, la deuxième partie qui clôture ce chapitre 14 bien pourri à mon goût ! (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Vive l'autocritique !) Et avec un lemon encore plus pourri pour lequel j'ai mis encore plus de temps à écrire, le temps que ça germe dans mon cerveau ! (ouais, presque toute une semaine pour un stupide passage de même pas 20 lignes décrivant une scène sexuelle --') En tout cas, je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera mieux, (puisque je sais déjà ce qui va se passer ! =D) et attendez vous au pire héhé... mais il ne sera publié qu'après le 7 août, car je m'en vais à Paris, et pas d'ordi durant tout ce temps duuuuh.... T_T dur dur de faire sans, quand on est une geekette no-life comme moi ! xD bref, même si je n'ai pas aimé la merde que j'ai écris là, j'espère qu'elle vous plaît au moins ^^'_

_Bisouxxx les gens ^^_


	17. Solitude

Chapitre 15

Solitude

Le lundi, les Cullen ne vinrent pas en cours. Ce fût compréhensible de leur part, car, pour une fois, il y eut un peu de soleil, ce qui n'arrivait qu'une fois par siècle. Ils ne vinrent pas les jours suivants non plus, alors que le temps fût limite pourri toute la semaine. Cela me frappa davantage lorsque je réalisai que j'étais toute seule à la table que je partageais habituellement avec Alice et Jasper en cours de philo. Et comme par hasard, il fallut que le jour où je devais présenter mon exposé devant la classe avec Alice sur les philosophes des Lumières tombe cette semaine là. Déjà que je n'aimais pas vraiment faire ça, effectuer cette corvée en solo ne m'enchanta guère. Une chose était sûre, Alice le payerait lorsque je la reverrais. Lorsque je présentai _notre_ travail aux autres, heureux fût de constater qu'ils prenaient des notes avec attention, en silence. Pour la peine, le prof me donna une assez bonne note. C'était déjà ça. Mais les heures suivantes, je ne cessai de penser à l'absence de mes amis. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas venus ? Alice m'avait juste parlé d'un match de baseball qui avait dû avoir lieu durant le weekend précédent (elle m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de venir mais j'avais décliné l'invitation en prétextant que je répétais avec mon groupe) et puis c'est tout. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me semblait. Peut-être avait-elle dit autre chose que je n'avais pas saisi. J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes pensées que j'eus un mal fou à me concentrer sur le cours. Au final, lorsque je quittai le bahut, j'étais à moitié déprimée. Mais je le fus encore plus lorsque je constatai avec une grande déception que les Cullen n'étaient toujours pas là, la semaine suivante. Sans aucune nouvelle d'eux. Alice était injoignable avec Jasper, j'avais essayé de les appeler chaque jour à plusieurs reprises pour m'assurer qu'ils viendraient en cours, mais sans succès. J'aurais voulu appeler également Carlisle mais je n'avais pas son numéro. Et il était inutile que je le demande aux autres membres du clan sans que je n'éveille des soupçons. La situation était compliquée telle quelle. J'étais limite angoissée par tant d'hostilité de la part de tous, alors que la dernière fois que nous nous étions vus, nous étions en bonne entente. J'avais la tête pleine comme un chaudron à force de me faire des hypothèses plus stupides les unes que les autres, sans parler de mes problèmes personnels. Alors, résumons un peu le bordel : je fréquentais une famille de vampires réservés qui se faisaient passer pour des humains brillants, et j'avais une liaison secrète avec le supposé père de famille, âgé de trente-trois ans en apparence mais tricentenaire en réalité, et sans aucun doute le meilleur médecin qu'il y ait à Forks. Bien sûr, cela pourrait arriver à n'importe qui, il suffisait que j'aille me confier chez un psy sous risque qu'il ne m'envoie dans l'immédiat à l'hôpital psychiatrique, avec lavage de cerveau compris. Je devais être la seule du coin avec Bella Swan à être au courant de l'existence des vampires, et ce secret commençait à me peser lourdement. Tout comme la culpabilité qui me rongeait à l'idée que je trompais la "mère" de ma meilleure amie. Ça me dégoûtait, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'aimer son mari. Tous ces évènements étaient assez durs à supporter comme ça, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit mais c'était impossible. Alors soit, cela aggravait mon comportement dépressif-post-suicidaire. Mais quelle vie de merde, putain.

Les vacances d'été étaient déjà la semaine prochaine. L'année scolaire serait bel et bien clôturée par un stupide bal de promo, mais j'irais quand même pour donner un concert avec mon groupe, les _Black Devils_. Nous bossions dur sur les morceaux que l'on comptait jouer, il y en avait une vingtaine de prévus pour la soirée. Ce fût après avoir passé tout un samedi à répéter chez Peter que je quittai enfin le lieu. J'avais réussi à oublier les Cullen durant ce temps, mais ils ressurgirent dans mes pensées lorsque je mis la clé sur le contact de la voiture de ma mère. Le ciel était gris, bizarre. Du brouillard n'allait sans doute pas tarder à se former. Quand j'arrivai à la maison, je me garai négligemment dans l'allée, puis, allai déposer ma guitare sous le porche. Ensuite, je commençai à me diriger vers la forêt située à côté, les écouteurs de mon Ipod enfoncés dans les oreilles. Pas besoin de prévenir Kaori, elle était une fois de plus à Port Angeles et ne rentrerait que le lendemain. J'étais donc libre. D'un mouvement machinal, mes doigts tournèrent la molette de l'appareil pour sélectionner une piste. Musique du moment : _Within Me_, de Lacuna Coil. Je me sentais extrêmement visée à travers les paroles chantées par les deux chanteurs. La chanson racontait une erreur qu'ils avaient commise et qu'ils regrettaient énormément. Cela aurait pu être Carlisle et moi, à leur place. Les riffs de guitare dégageaient un air mélancolique insupportable au point de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Oui, il m'arrivait d'être sensible lorsque j'écoutais des chansons qui me semblaient être du vécu. J'avais tendance à m'identifier dans les paroles. J'aurais pu en avoir honte, mais j'étais certaine de ne pas être la seule à être concernée par ce cas. Les mains au fond des poches de mon blouson en cuir, je m'engouffrai petit à petit dans cette forêt humide et verdâtre. Quand j'étais arrivée à Forks, j'avais eu le pressentiment que j'irais souvent m'isoler dans cet endroit : je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ici, je n'avais jamais été autant dominée par la solitude qu'à New York. La ville me manquait plus que tout, mais de toute façon, je la reverrais très bientôt. Je sentis soudainement de fines gouttelettes ruisseler sur mon visage. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. Il ne manquait plus que la flotte pour achever mon moral déjà à zéro ! A ce moment-là, mon portable vibra au creux de ma main. Je le sortis, et lorsque je vis la photo d'Alice apparaître sur l'écran, je m'empressai de décrocher, marmonnant un juron. Elle me devait des explications.

- Oui, Alice, dis-je d'un ton qui faisait comprendre que j'étais irritée.

- Anna ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? répondit-elle précipitamment.

- A merveille ! Il flotte, je me suis retrouvée toute seule devant la classe pour notre exposé, c'est le top du top ! dis-je avec sarcasme. Alors, vous étiez où, Jasper et toi, pour ignorer mes appels tout ce temps là ? Vive les amis, hein !

- Désolé, je comprends ton agacement, mais nous avons eu des complications le weekend dernier et qui nous ont poussé à aller à Phœnix. D'ailleurs, nous en revenons, là. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Anna ! Cesse de faire la gamine et écoute-moi : j'ai eu une vision te concernant, ce qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis bien longtemps. Si je t'appelle, c'est pour m'assurer que tu vas bien, mais apparemment, tu as l'air en pleine forme. Mais autant te prévenir tant que je le peux encore : surtout, ne te promène pas seule dans Forks et ses environs. Je parle bien sûr de la forêt qui est à côté de chez toi, je sais que tu as l'habitude d'y aller.

Il y eut un bref silence entre nous, qui dura l'espace de quelques secondes. Au passage, j'écrasai furieusement des champignons moisis au sol. Si elle me racontait sa vision, je pouvais m'attendre au pire. J'avais tellement de chance depuis que j'étais ici ! Ce fût moi qui reprit le fil de la conversation, plus énervée encore.

- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas y aller ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu y es ?! s'exclama Alice.

- Bah si, et je ne vois pas le problème.

- Moi je l'ai vu en tout cas ! Alors un conseil d'_amie_ : rentre chez toi !

- Oh, tu me saoules...

- Passe-la moi, ordonna une voix masculine à ses côtés.

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ?

- Anna ! dit ensuite Jasper. Fais ce que te dis Alice, tu as compris ? Tout de suite !

Il avait beau me parler seulement au téléphone, sa voix menaçante me fit assez flipper sur le coup. Je ravalai ma salive, décidant de ne pas me laisser impressionner comme ça.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me bouffer ? rigolai-je sans vraiment être d'humeur à blaguer.

- Putain, ne commence pas à me faire chier avec ce genre de vannes ! lâcha-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment de déconner !

- Hé, un peu de tenue, Jasper ! protesta une autre voix que je reconnus comme celle de Carlisle, qui devait sans doute être au volant de la voiture. Mon coeur manqua un battement.

- Désolé. Bon, Anna, tu m'entends ? Ne reste pas plantée dans cet endroit, c'est trop risqué...

Avant que je ne réponde, un bruissement de feuilles mortes se fit entendre derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis alors avec stupeur qu'une femme se tenait devant moi. Elle était belle. Très belle. Elle possédait de longs cheveux roux et ondulés, était grande et mince, avec une peau diaphane. Elle avait la même beauté que les Cullen, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est lorsque je réalisai que ses yeux étaient bordeaux, loins de l'or, que je pris peur. Une lueur sauvage se reflétait dans ses prunelles. Aucun doute, c'était un vampire, mais certainement pas _végétarien_. Je finis par me rappeler que j'avais toujours Jasper au téléphone. Lentement, je portais l'appareil à mon oreille et dit dans un souffle :

- Euh, Jasper, je suis désolée mais je dois te laisser. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi.

- Quoi ?!

Je raccrochai. La créature m'adressa un petit sourire aimable, mais qui me parût d'autant dangereux. J'étais clouée sur place rien qu'en fixant ses yeux... elle s'approcha de moi, mais instinctivement, je reculai d'un pas. Les plis de sa bouche parfaite s'agrandirent.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Victoria. Comment t'appelles-tu ? me dit-elle d'une voix veloutée.

- Anna, parvins-je à prononcer, tétanisée.

- C'est un beau prénom... pour une jeune fille _appétissante_ comme toi.

Là, je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester en sa présence. Poussée par mon instinct de survie, je commençai à m'enfuir. La bruine ne tombait plus, mais le sol restait tout de même très humide, un peu glissant. Je ne m'inquiétai pas pour autant étant donné que je portais des Rangers, qui étaient de bonnes chaussures militaires. Je pus entendre Victoria éclater d'un grand rire cristallin et froid, à en glacer le sang. C'était inévitable, elle me rattraperait aussi vite que je ne courais puisque les vampires étaient dotés d'une vitesse surnaturelle. Je me retournai pour voir si elle me suivait, mais je ne la vis pas. Quand je fis volte face, courant toujours droit devant sans en connaître la direction, elle apparut subitement devant moi, toujours avec ce petit sourire diabolique. Je m'arrêtai net. Elle m'attira fermement à elle en me saisissant par le col de mon blouson. J'aurai voulu me débattre et m'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'étais pétrifiée. Je ne tressaillis même pas.

- Pauvre créature faible et insignifiante... dit-elle avec cynisme.

- Même si vous me tuez, les Cullen finiront par le savoir. Ils vous poursuivront, dis-je malgré ma frayeur.

- Parce que tu les connais ? siffla-elle furieusement. Quand j'ai vu ces imbéciles aux yeux anormaux, je dois dire qu'il m'ont bien amusée avec leur mœurs ridicules. Pourquoi se nourrir de sang animal quand on peut obtenir bien mieux ?

Elle me projeta violemment contre un arbre, me sonnant à moitié. Je m'effondrai douloureusement sur la terre encore mouillée par la pluie. Victoria se rapprocha silencieusement de moi, me bloquant inutilement les poignets pour que je ne m'échappe pas. Elle se pencha sur moi, ses longs cheveux caressant mon visage, et ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ils étaient d'un noir d'encre.

- Tu sens drôlement bon... dommage que James ne soit plus là, il aurait tellement aimé. Ton odeur est bien plus attirante que celle de cette humaine qu'il poursuivait. C'était mon compagnon... jusqu'à ce que tes _amis_ le tuent à Phœnix, murmura-t-elle férocement.

En un instant, tout s'éclaircit dans mon esprit. Si ce que disait Victoria était vrai, les Cullen étaient donc allés à Phœnix ces derniers jours pour tuer un vampire qui, j'en étais persuadée, avait cherché à faire de Bella son repas. Je me sentis vraiment nauséeuse, maintenant. J'allais souffrir, je le lisais dans ses yeux. La force qu'elle exerçait sur mes membres me faisait déjà mal, et il ne lui suffirait pas de se nourrir et de partir. La fin rapide que j'avais espérée me serait refusée. Un rictus apparut sur son visage, découvrant ses dents luisantes. C'est lorsque j'entendis le craquement sinistre des os que je compris qu'elle venait de me briser un poignet, avant même d'en éprouver la souffrance. Mais lorsque celle-ci me submergea, je ne pus retenir un hurlement. Victoria me dominait, hilare.

- Souhaites-tu réviser ta dernière volonté ? me demanda-t-elle plaisamment.

Je hochai la tête, ayant les yeux humides et la bouche tremblante. J'allais mourir, sans avoir pu dire adieu à tous ceux que j'aimais le plus. Maman, Papa, Will, Andrew, Peter, Alice, Jasper... et Carlisle.

- Bon, tant pis, si c'est que tu veux...

Elle m'arracha mon collier à piques et ses dents s'enfoncèrent aussitôt dans mon cou. Un nouveau hurlement agonisant retentit, et, choquée, je m'aperçus avec un mouvement de retard qu'il s'agissait du mien. Je sentis le liquide chaud s'écouler le long de ma gorge, et ces lèvres la suçant avidement à l'endroit précis où la peau était perforée. Victoria se délectait du goût de mon sang, c'était certain. La tête me tourna aussitôt, prise de violents vertiges. Que cette saleté de sangsue en finisse au plus vite. Telle fût ma dernière pensée avant que le peu de vitalité qui me restait ne s'éteigne.


	18. Douleur

Chapitre 16

Douleur

J'étais en train de mourir. Une douleur indescriptible était en train de me ronger les entrailles, et je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour m'en sortir vivante. Je flottais entre la vie et l'au-delà. J'étais déjà chagrinée en pensant à la réaction de mes parents lorsqu'ils verraient mon corps à la morgue pour l'identifier. Parce que, c'était obligé, les Cullen ne tarderaient pas à me trouver. C'était sans doute ça, la vision d'Alice. Elle m'avait vue me faire tuer par Victoria, et m'avait alors appelé pour me sauver tant qu'il en était encore temps. Mais j'avais été tellement en colère contre elle que je ne l'avais pas écouté, n'en faisant qu'à ma tête. Je regrettais d'avoir été désagréable avec elle, alors que nous nous étions parlé ainsi pour la dernière fois. Idem avec Jasper. Et Carlisle... je ne lui poserai plus de problèmes, désormais. Esmé resterait une femme heureuse et comblée. Mais à travers le vide intersidéral qui me séparait de la réalité, je pus entendre des voix résonner loin de moi. Je reconnus celle de celui que je n'avais jamais autant aimé jusqu'à présent, et qui s'adressait à Emmett.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin, je l'ai sentie lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Essaye de la retrouver !

Oui... qu'ils retrouvent cette furie de Victoria et qu'ils la tuent, histoire de venger ma mort prématurée.

- Oh non, Anna ! s'écria ensuite Alice, horrifiée.

Elle avait dû me voir, et je n'osai même pas imaginer à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Je devais empester le sang, quitte à l'assoiffer. J'entendis ses pas légers se rapprocher de moi. En un quart de seconde, elle fût à mes côtés. Et Jasper, alors ? Il était où ?

- Anna, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie, Anna, je t'en prie ! Anna !

"Je suis là" voulus-je lui répondre. Rien. Il m'était impossible de remuer les lèvres.

- Carlisle ! hurla Alice, traversée par un grand désespoir. Anna, oh par pitié, non !

Elle sanglotait, de ces sanglots heurtés et sans larmes, propres aux vampires. J'avais plus qu'envie de lui dire que tout allait bien pour la rassurer, mais je me sentais oppressée par le martyr que j'endurais à petit feu. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Carlisle accourut, et je sentis ses mains palper chaque membre de mon corps pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas brisés. Mais lorsqu'il toucha mon poignet atteint, je poussai un gémissement de douleur. Alice soupira de soulagement.

- Anna !

- Le poignet est cassé, dit-il calmement.

Il poursuivit son inspection, et, quand il dégagea les cheveux qui masquaient mon visage et mon cou pour voir si je n'avais pas les cervicales brisées, ses mains se pétrifièrent. Les deux trous profondément formés dans ma chair durent attirer son attention. Mais à ce moment là, ma souffrance s'estompa, balayée par une concurrente, une incandescence abominable qui éclipsait le reste. On me brûlait. Un spasme violent me secoua de tout mon corps, et je sentis alors Alice s'emparer de ma main, la serrant avec force. Un cri d'agonie s'échappa de mes lèvres.

- Tiens bon, Anna !

- Victoria l'a mordue.

Sa sérénité avait fait place à la consternation. Alice hoqueta d'horreur.

- Non ! On ne peut pas la transformer comme ça !

- Je sais bien. Mais elle ne l'a pas mordue à d'autres endroits... le venin se répand donc lentement dans son corps, il est encore temps de la sauver.

- Je brûle ! m'époumonai-je en jaillissant enfin du néant ténébreux.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne distinguai pas leur visage. Quelque chose de sombre et de chaud voilait ma vue. Pourquoi n'éteignaient-ils pas ce putain de feu qui me consumait lentement ?

- Anna ?

Elle semblait effrayée, à en juger le ton de sa voix.

- Essaye de lui sucer le venin, comme Edward l'a fait pour Bella, dit Carlisle.

- Qu... quoi ? Je... je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver, Carlisle !

- Fais un effort, si Edward a pu, toi aussi !

- Non... je ne peux pas... j'ai trop peur de la tuer...

- Bon Dieu, mais c'est ta meilleure amie ! s'emporta-t-il.

- Je sais ! Je tiens à elle mais... mais... oh, non, je n'y arriverais pas !

- Très bien ! Je vais le faire alors.

Il était exaspéré. Il soupira, puis souleva délicatement ma tête pour la caler sur sa main. Mais quand ses lèvres touchèrent ma plaie, à vif, je ne pus retenir davantage un hurlement, déjà torturée par les atroces souffrances que j'endurais à l'intérieur. Comme si mon corps était enfermé dans une fournaise. Je tressaillis de nouveau. Carlisle se retira aussitôt, déstabilisé. Il gémit faiblement.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Alice.

- Son sang... il est... encore meilleur que je ne le pensais, murmura-t-il, tendu.

- Il t'affecte même ! Tes yeux sont noirs, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il te rendrait sensible alors que tu ne ressens plus rien face au sang humain ! Mais je t'en prie, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Tu es mon seul espoir pour l'aider à s'en sortir...

- Oui... tiens-là pendant que j'aspire le venin, il ne faut pas qu'elle se brusque davantage.

Les bras d'Alice me ceinturèrent tandis que les doigts frais et forts de Carlisle calèrent ma tête. Il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

- Tu ne mourras pas, je te le promets.

Je savais que perdre une vie humaine sans avoir rien pu faire pour la sauver était pour lui un échec. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau, plus déterminées que tout à me sauver. D'abord, la souffrance fût encore plus vive. Je hurlai et luttai contre les bras qui me bloquaient. Alice prononça des paroles apaisantes, destinées à ne pas me faire perdre la volonté de vivre. Sauf que je commençais à la perdre. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine dotée de sa seule et misérable force humaine. Je continuai à m'agiter, tendue par la douleur, les yeux aveuglément ouverts. Malheureusement, la noirceur était telle que je ne distinguais toujours aucun visage. Rien ne semblait réel.

- Le feu ! Arrêtez le feu, je vous en prie !

- Courage, Anna !

- _Tuez-moi !_ suppliai-je.

J'eus une envie irrésistible de me dégager d'Alice, de lacérer mon torse et de m'arracher le cœur - plutôt que de continuer à subir cette torture. Mais je n'avais même pas assez de force pour faire le moindre mouvement, j'étais comme paralysée.

- Non ! gronda-t-elle.

- _Qu'on en finisse !_

Carlisle ne broncha même pas en entendant mes paroles. Son emprise se resserra autour de ma gorge, sans me faire de mal, toutefois. Je devinai qu'il prenait autant de plaisir que Victoria à goûter mon sang tout en retirant la substance mortelle. Il était pris d'une frénésie inexplicable, léchant avidement mon liquide si vital qui lui était exquis. Mais je finis par me calmer, lentement, au fur et à mesure que je m'engourdissais de tout mon être et que la douleur s'atténuait grâce à lui. Le feu faiblit, lueur rouge de plus en plus lointaine. Pourtant, Carlisle continua à aspirer mon sang. Comme s'il ne pouvait_ plus_ s'arrêter.

- Contrôle-toi, Carlisle, l'implora Alice. Je sais que son sang est bon mais tu dois faire attention, là...

Ce fût la dernière chose que j'entendis avant que les ténèbres ne m'envahissent véritablement.

_La mort est paisible, simple. C'est plus dur de vivre._

_

* * *

Carlisle a dépassé les bornes... et il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, y compris l'épilogue ! Alors, Anna va mourir... ou pas ?! ^^  
_


	19. Excuses

Chapitre 17

Excuses

J'ouvris les yeux sur une lumière éclatante. Je me trouvais dans une pièce inconnue et blanche. Le mur le plus proche de moi était couvert de longs stores verticaux ; au dessus de ma tête, des lampes éblouissantes m'aveuglaient. J'étais couchée sur un lit dur et bosselé doté de barreaux. Les oreillers étaient plats et mous. Quelque part à ma proximité, un bip résonnait de manière agaçante. Pourvu que cela signifiât que j'étais toujours en vie. La mort ne pouvait décemment être aussi inconfortable. Quelque chose était collé sous mon nez. Je voulus l'arracher.

- Anna !

Des doigts retinrent mon geste. Je tournai légèrement la tête, et le doux visage de ma mère m'apparut à quelques centimètres du mien. J'étais bien vivante et j'en fus heureuse. Du moins, en partie...

- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

- Chut ! Tout va bien, maintenant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Mes souvenirs étaient encore brumeux dans ma tête. Il me semblait juste que j'étais en train de mourir la dernière fois que j'avais les yeux ouverts. Sinon, plus rien.

- Le docteur Cullen et sa fille t'ont trouvée inerte dans la forêt, il y a quelques jours, chuchota-t-elle. Tu venais de... te faire mordre par un animal au cou et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang.

Vraiment ? C'était ça leur version de l'accident qu'ils avaient donné à ma mère ? Mon Dieu... elle avait dû faire une syncope en apprenant la nouvelle ! Instinctivement, je portai une main à ma gorge et sentis un épais bandage qui l'entourait. Je grimaçai et soupirai.

- Oh, dire qu'il a suffit que je m'éclipse le temps d'une journée pour que cela arrive ! Si j'avais su... poursuivit-elle, accablée. J'ai eu si peur lorsque le père de ton amie m'a appelée pour me prévenir que tu étais à l'hôpital !

- L'important, c'est que je m'en suis sortie... marmonnai-je.

- Oui ! John est même venu de New York exprès pour te voir. Lorsque je lui ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, il a sauté dans le premier avion pour Seattle.

- Papa est ici ?! m'exclamai-je, réjouie par l'idée de sa présence.

- Oui. Je l'ai hébergé à la maison en attendant ton réveil. Je vais le chercher.

Elle me sourit doucement et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Puis, elle quitta la pièce. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'entrebaîlla, et mon père apparut. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra contre lui avec précaution.

- Tu m'as fais si peur, Anna !

- Désolée. Tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis tellement contente de te voir, papa.

- Je suis soulagé que tu aies enfin repris conscience, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu la notion du temps.

- J'ai comaté longtemps ? m'enquis-je.

- Tu es restée trois jours dans l'inconscience... c'était inquiétant à voir. Ils ont dû te faire des perfusions vu la quantité de sang que tu avais perdu.

J'émis un faible grognement. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que l'on m'enfonce des trucs dans l'avant-bras pour m'injecter du liquide ou je ne sais quoi. La faute à Victoria... et Carlisle aussi, peut-être.

- Tu as eu de la chance que ce docteur soit là. Mais je doute qu'il en soit vraiment un... il ressemble plus à un mannequin qu'à un médecin... dit-il, sceptique. Il fait trop jeune...

- Tu as rencontré Carlisle ?

- Ah, parce que tu l'appelles par son prénom en plus ? railla-t-il. Oui. Et sa fille aussi. Ta meilleure amie, c'est ça ? Très mignonne, cette gosse.

- _Papa !_ râlai-je.

- Je plaisante, Anna... rigola-t-il en passant une main sur ma tête. Où est passé ton humour ? C'est Forks qui t'a rendue aussi grincheuse ?

- Mouais... on peut dire ça comme ça.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, ma chérie. Il ne t'arrive que des malheurs depuis que tu es ici. Mais d'ici quelques jours, tu vas pouvoir revoir ta ville préférée.

- J'ai vraiment hâte... hey ! Pourquoi tu t'es rasée la barbe ?

- Ça ne te plaît pas ? Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes rasés pourtant...

- Oui mais non ! Toi, ça t'allait super bien !

- Merci. Mais j'avais envie de changer... alors...

- Ça te rajeunit, fis-je d'un ton boudeur.

- Tant mieux alors ! C'est peut-être pour ça que j'attire plus de femmes qu'avant...

Nous rîmes ensemble, ce qui me provoqua par la suite des douleurs au corps. Je m'arrêtai et me mis à gémir. Ça m'apprendra à trop rigoler.

- Où as-tu mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt.

- Ça va... le rassurai-je. J'ai juste des hématomes, il me semble...

Il me prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Ahlala, c'est fou ce que tu peux être fragile !

- Fais gaffe à ne pas m'étouffer !

A ce moment là, j'aperçus par dessus son épaule Carlisle faire irruption et observer d'un œil attendri la scène qui se déroulait.

- Il est temps d'examiner votre fille, monsieur Rivers, dit ce dernier d'un ton aimable.

Mon père, qui n'avait même remarqué sa présence, parût surpris de l'entendre.

- Oh... je comprends. Je vous la laisse, alors...

Il se leva, mais avant de quitter la pièce, il me murmura :

- Fais gaffe à lui quand même...

- Pardon ?!

- Il m'a pas l'air compétent pour son âge. Je ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Oh,_ tais-toi !_ grognai-je.

- D'accord, d'accord... à plus tard, ma puce.

J'eus droit à un baiser sur la joue de sa part et il partit, me laissant seule avec "le docteur pas compétent parce qu'il est _trop_ jeune". Je soupirai d'agacement et d'irritation. Si John avait vraiment su les capacités de Carlisle dans le domaine de la médecine, il se la serait bouclé. Le pire, c'est que ce dernier était susceptible d'avoir entendu ses propos vu son ouïe surdéveloppée. J'eus soudainement envie de me planquer sous le drap qui recouvrait une partie de mon corps.

- Un homme amusant, ton père, dit enfin Carlisle, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

- _N'est-ce pas ?_ Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il a dit...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il est protecteur avec toi, c'est tout, fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Je crois que j'ai des bleus...

- Oui, et tu as également un poignet cassé ainsi que des égratignures, sans parler de la morsure. Mais ça va, tu n'es pas trop amochée par rapport à ce qu'a subi Bella à Phœnix.

- D'ailleurs... vous avez réussi à l'attraper Victoria ?

- Non, elle s'est enfuie, soupira-t-il. Si seulement nous étions arrivé plus tôt, nous aurions pu éviter tout ça.

Une certaine haine s'était émanée de ses dernières paroles, brisant la sérénité qui faisait toujours parti de lui. Il s'approcha de moi et sortit une petite lampe de poche, qu'il alluma droit devant mes yeux.

- Regarde en l'air... suis des yeux le rayon... dit-il tandis que je m'exécutai automatiquement. Apparemment tout va bien, tu n'as pas subi de traumatismes ou quoi que ce soit au niveau du crâne.

Il rangea aussitôt l'objet dans la poche de sa blouse puis alla préparer je ne sais quoi à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il revint avec une seringue à la main. Je me sentis blêmir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

- Juste une prise de sang, dit-il calmement. Pour vérifier qu'il est bien pur... il l'est, mais je me dois d'obéir à certaines règles imposées dans la médecine, si je ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il serra mon avant-bras avec un garrot puis y enfonça l'aiguille destinée à me prendre du sang. Je serrai les dents, et reportai mon attention sur Carlisle plutôt que de fixer ce liquide rouge monter progressivement dans la seringue. Il était concentré, mais je pus remarquer que la couleur de ses yeux s'était assombrie. La tâche enfin terminée, il s'empressa de vider le contenu de la seringue dans un flacon, qu'il étiqueta et rangea ensuite avec d'autres. Après, il vint s'asseoir sur une chaise à mes côtés. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, fixant le sol. Je le contemplais, intriguée.

- Je suis désolé, vraiment, dit-il d'une voix coupable.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour ce que je t'ai infligé ! Quand j'ai dû aspirer le venin de ton sang, je me suis laissé emporter et j'ai largement dépassé les limites au point que tu en perdes connaissance... si tu savais comme je m'en suis voulu lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu étais inerte et que ton cœur ne battait plus qu'à une allure à peine perceptible ! J'ai paniqué, mais heureusement qu'Alice était là pour me dire de t'emmener à l'hôpital en urgence.

- Elle ne vous a rien reproché ?

- Elle a senti comme moi l'odeur fraîche de ton sang, alors elle n'a pas eu à m'accabler de reproches. Seulement, elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir... et dire que l'espace d'une seconde, je t'ai crue morte...

- J'ai survécu, vous n'avez plus à vous en faire, tentai-je de le rassurer.

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est de ma faute si tu es ici avec des perfusions...

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser, je vous en prie !

J'étais exaspérée. C'était plutôt moi qui devait culpabiliser pour ne pas avoir écouté les avertissements d'Alice ! Si je m'étais jetée dans les bras de Victoria, c'était uniquement de ma faute. J'avais vraiment été stupide sur ce coup là. Et grâce à Carlisle, j'étais encore de ce monde. Je lui devais ma vie. Il s'empara de ma main et la caressa de ses doigts froids.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à guérir, maintenant...

- Et si Victoria revient ?

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que nous serons à Forks, tu ne risqueras rien.

- Tant que vous serez là ? m'exclamai-je. Je vais bientôt à partir à New York, imaginez qu'elle me suive à la trace... pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas transformée en vampire ?

- Je n'allais pas t'imposer cela. Et puis, il était encore temps de te sauver.

- Peut-être, mais j'étais prête à le devenir !

- Prête à mourir alors que ta vie est à peine commencée ? dit-il d'une voix dure.

- Ma vie ne sera rien si je suis destinée à vieillir, entourée de vampires à la jeunesse éternelle.

- C'est un sacrifice énorme, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Bien sûr que si, j'en ai conscience !

Voilà que je m'énervais. Je sentis mes yeux me brûler. La colère et la tristesse m'avaient submergée en quelques secondes. Le moniteur se mit à biper de manière erratique - Carlisle n'était plus le seul à pouvoir entendre que mon cœur se tenait mal. Mal à l'idée que j'étais horrifiée de devenir plus vieille que tous les Cullen. Mais surtout de celui que j'aimais le plus...

- Calme-toi, Anna, me dit-il paisiblement en me caressant la joue.

Il se pencha lentement sur moi, et quand ses lèvres légères comme un papillon touchèrent les miennes, les bips s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Il recula brusquement, anxieux, puis fût soulagé lorsque l'appareil recommença à mesurer les battements de mon pouls.

- Je vais devoir me montrer encore plus prudent que d'habitude, remarqua-t-il.

- Hé ! Vous n'avez pas achevé votre geste. Je crois que je vais avoir un malaise.

Amusé, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres - le moniteur perdit toute mesure. Toutefois, j'eus l'impression d'aller mieux grâce à ce contact physique. En y pensant, il n'y avait qu'en sa présence que je pouvais me sentir bien. Je ne pouvais pas me séparer de lui, du moins, cela m'était difficile. Quand il était parti pour Phoenix avec les autres, je l'avais mal pris.

- Ne me quittez pas, suppliai-je à voix basse.

- Je serai là tant que tu en éprouveras le besoin.

- Je voulais dire... ne partez plus aussi longtemps sans me prévenir. Je me suis inquiétée, je me suis sentie horriblement seule...

- Et bien, dans ce cas, il faudra que tu me donnes ton numéro de téléphone si tu veux être prévenue de quoi que ce soit, la prochaine fois. Sinon, je continuerai à être près de toi, tant que ça te rendra heureuse...

Nouveau geste de tendresse envers moi de sa part. Je voulus le prendre dans mes bras mais les perfusions m'en empêchaient. Je détournai la tête, cachant une larme qui s'écoulait toute seule de mon œil.

- Je n'aurais... jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureuse de vous, la première fois que je vous ai rencontré.

- On ne peut rien faire face à ce genre de choses.

- Mais maintenant... c'est trop tard, je ne supporterais pas de me séparer de vous.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, propre reflet de mon angoisse. Ça fait tellement mal d'aimer en fait... subitement, je regrettai de connaître Carlisle.

- Tu finiras par changer d'avis. C'est fréquent chez les humains.

- Vous avouez alors que vous en avez rien à foutre de notre histoire ? Que ce n'est qu'une liaison passagère qui ne sert à rien, et dénuée de sentiments propres ? m'exclamai-je, en lui faisant de nouveau face.

- Non ! se rattrapa-t-il, choqué par mes paroles. Je t'aime, sincèrement. Le seul obstacle à ça, c'est le fait que je sois marié...

Il s'interrompit, baissant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Ses lèvres se pincèrent. J'attendis la suite, respirant avec difficulté.

- ... on ne pourra pas continuer éternellement dans le secret, finit-il par dire douloureusement.

- _Éternellement_... vous avez décidé de me laisser humaine, alors vous n'auriez qu'à attendre que j'atteigne les quarante ans pour tout stopper... quand je serai vieille et que je ressemblerai encore plus à ma mère, par exemple, marmonnai-je avec une certaine ironie.

Il eut un rire bref. J'avais dit ces paroles dans le vague, bien sûr.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Il consulta sa montre puis appuya sur le bouton d'appel du personnel médical, puis se leva, prêt à s'en aller.

- Une infirmière va venir te donner des médicaments. Maintenant, je dois aller voir d'autres patients.

- Attendez ! Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir d'ici ?

- Peut-être la semaine prochaine. Tu as besoin de repos.

- Non ! Dans trois jours, j'ai un concert super important à faire pour le bal de promo du lycée et... enfin, je ne pourrais pas sortir vendredi matin ?

- Tu y tiens vraiment à ce concert ? demanda-t-il, soucieux de ma santé.

- Oui... s'il vous plaît...

Il parut réfléchir, puis soupira.

- D'accord. Je te signerai une autorisation de sortie.

- Merci ! Je vous aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il à voix basse, avant de refermer la porte de la chambre.


	20. Epilogue : Une célébration

Épilogue 

Une célébration

Quand je sortis de l'hôpital, je fus surprise de tomber sur Alice et Jasper, qui semblaient m'avoir attendue à l'entrée du bâtiment depuis quelques temps déjà. Alice affichait un grand sourire, et même Jasper souriait, ce qui était rare chez lui. Ils avaient l'intention de fêter mon rétablissement ou quoi ?

- Salut, Anna ! dit Alice en se jetant dans mes bras. Comment ça va ?

- Euh... un peu mieux que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, ça c'est sûr... marmonnai-je, prise au dépourvue par son enthousiasme débordant. Et toi ?

- Super ! Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir dix-huit ans ?

_Hein ? _Je la regardai avec de grands yeux, interdite. J'avais perdu à ce point la notion du temps pour oublier le jour de ma naissance ? Et puis, comment était-elle au courant ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui avoir dit cette information... à moins qu'elle ne se soit renseignée auprès de mes parents, la petite fouineuse. Elle parut scandalisée par mon expression, ce qui amusa son compagnon par la même occasion.

- Oh, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ton anniversaire ! fit-elle, boudeuse. Avec Jasper, on a même un super cadeau pour toi.

- _Un cadeau ?_ répétai-je, toujours interdite.

- Et oui ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer cette occasion !

- Alice, il ne fallait surtout pas te donner cette peine...

- Si, et j'insiste pour que tu l'acceptes !

- ...surtout que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de payer ça, renchérit Jasper.

- Vous me faîtes peur, là.

- Mais non ! Allez, viens, on te ramène chez toi, la surprise t'attend là bas de toute façon.

Je soupirai d'un air blasé et n'eut aucune autre possibilité que de les suivre dehors sur le parking en direction de la Jeep qu'ils avaient emprunté à Emmett. En y pensant, c'était pourri d'avoir dix-huit ans. Déjà, parce que j'étais plus vieille qu'Alice et Jasper maintenant, et c'était flippant. Ensuite, j'étais dans un état critique, ce qui m'empêcherait de jouer de la guitare au concert du bal de promo ce soir. Le groupe devrait se démmerder sans moi. Et encore, Carlisle avait été gentil de me laisser partir, sinon je serais encore clouée au lit à l'heure qu'il est. Et là, je redoutais pour le cadeau que j'allais recevoir de la part de mes amis, parce que si j'avais bien saisi les paroles de Jasper, ils y avaient mis pas mal d'argent. Alors que je ne leur avais rien demandé... la totale, quoi. J'aurais autant aimé que mon anniversaire fût déjà passé, avant que je n'arrive à Forks. Quand nous fûmes à la maison, j'eus bien évidemment droit à un accueil _super excité_ de ma mère et elle me dit qu'elle me donnerait son cadeau après celui d'Alice et Jasper. Merde. Je risquais d'être pourrie gâtée contre mon gré. Parce qu'aussi, mon père n'aurait pas oublié mon anniversaire non plus quand je le verrais à New York, c'est à dire, demain. Je n'aimais pas ça. Boire un verre m'aurait suffi. Alice me guida vers l'étage en sautillant, Jasper sur nos talons, silencieux. Elle ouvrit la porte de ma chambre et me laissa découvrir un grand paquet rectangulaire emballé dans un simple papier cadeau. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être, bon sang ? Je la dévisageai, inquiète.

- Ouvre-le, m'ordonna-t-elle, irritée par ma réticence. Tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, je resterai ici avec Jazz.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, je m'avançai vers l'objet en question, posé au centre de la pièce. Après avoir passé plusieurs secondes à l'examiner, je me décidai enfin à retirer le papier de l'emballage, sans le déchirer. Je découvris d'abord un carton, sans aucune inscription. Ça n'allait pas m'aider. Puis quand je l'ouvris, ce que je vis à l'intérieur me provoqua un choc. J'en restai coite un moment. Alice éclata de son rire cristallin. Je mis du temps à m'en remettre.

- Une Gibson SG ?! Ne me dis pas que tu as osé, Alice ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai compris que ma guitare te plaisait quand tu es venue à la maison... alors je t'ai acheté la même, mais en rouge, puisque tu aimes bien cette couleur.

- _Oh-mon-dieu..._

- Je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui offrir, rigola Jasper. Regarde, Alice, elle est au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Putain, mais c'est trop la guitare de mes rêves ! m'exclamai-je, avec ravissement. La même qu'Angus Young... Oh, merci, _merci !_

Je me précipitai sur eux et les enlaçai pour les remercier. Jasper parût gêné, mais Alice fût encore plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas profiter de tester le présent ce soir puisque j'ai le poignet cassé. Et merde.

Le public était composé essentiellement des lycéens de Forks. J'étais un peu intimidée, bien que j'eus déjà fait des concerts avec le double des personnes présentes avec mon ancien groupe. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que je n'avais pas de projecteurs dans les yeux, ce qui me permettait ainsi de voir la foule. Le concert avait lieu en plein air. Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'heure qu'il était. Je pus voir les Cullen au fond de la cour. Les garçons étaient très classes dans leurs smokings. Rosalie était encore plus belle avec sa robe écarlate au décolleté profond, ce qui lui valait plusieurs regards, tandis qu'Alice était époustouflante dans sa robe de satin noir dont les découpes géométriques dévoilaient de grands triangles de peau blanche comme neige. Quant à moi, je me sentais un peu minable en comparaison avec elles avec ma petite robe noire de gothic lolita, mais qui était, certes, plus à mon goût. Par contre, je n'aimais pas du tout la robe bleue sombre à fanfreluches que portait Bella. N'empêche, elle semblait mal partie pour danser avec sa jambe dans le plâtre. Elle tirait la tronche, ce qui était compréhensible. Surtout qu'Edward, qui était à son bras, semblait se moquer d'elle. Peter me sortit de ma torpeur lorsque je l'entendis gueuler de derrière sa batterie qu'il allait donner le signal à coups de baguette pour qu'on commence. Je me positionnai alors devant le micro et vérifiai qu'il marchait bien. Dans ma tête, j'enrageais quand même de ne pas avoir ma guitare (neuve) à portée de main pour pouvoir jouer ce qui était prévu. Mais on avait réussi à improviser dans l'après-midi, lorsque nous avions répété une dernière fois au garage de Peter. Je soufflai lentement puis hochai la tête en direction du batteur pour qu'il commence. Andrew et Will étaient OK. Un, deux, trois...

_Load upon on guns,  
Bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored self assured  
I know enough a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello, how low?  
Hello, hello, hello._

_With the lights out ! It's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An Albino  
A mosquito  
My Libido  
Yeah!_

Des riffs de guitare bruyants et saturés. Ma voix poussée au maximum de sa capacité, quitte à m'égosiller. _Smells Like Teen Spirit _de Nirvana. Bon, c'est sûr que c'était loin d'être du métal et que ça ne collait pas avec mon apparence, mais au moins, c'était un morceau populaire et du bon vieux rock comme j'aime. Je n'avais plus à stresser. Chanter me permettait d'oublier que j'avais le public à portée de vue. Pas mal d'élèves pogotaient devant la scène, entraînés par la musique. Cependant, je pus voir Alice m'adresser un sourire, avec Jasper. Ils avaient déjà commencé à prendre des photos à ma demande du concert avec le dernier Nikon que m'avait offert ma mère quelques heures auparavant. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser avec les autres, mis à part Edward et Bella qui étaient passés je ne sais où. Peu importe. Le principal était que je devais assurer un super concert pendant au moins deux heures et mettre l'ambiance pour la soirée, qui s'annonçait déjà bien.

Je ne rentrai chez moi qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin. La soirée s'était terminée à une heure, et j'avais dû rester pour ranger le matériel du groupe, afin que Peter puisse le ramener chez lui. Même si j'avais prétexté à Alice que je pouvais rentrer chez moi à pieds parce que ce n'était vraiment pas loin, je flippais d'errer seule à cette heure-ci. Comme si un vampire allait surgir et en profiter pour me bouffer. La rue de mon quartier était à peine éclairée. Il n'y avait pas une seule voiture, mis à part celle de ma mère, garée en face de la maison... ou pas. La sienne était garée devant la maison et n'était pas sensée avoir bougée puisqu'elle n'était pas allée à Port Angeles ce soir. Or, une réplique exacte stationnait à quelques mètres derrière. Je soupçonnai que ce fût celle de Carlisle mais ça me paraissait invraisemblable. Mais pourquoi j'étais aussi longue à réfléchir, d'abord ? Ah oui... il fallait que j'admette que j'y étais allée un peu fort sur la consommation de bières dans la soirée. Mais j'avais malgré tout conservé un état relativement normal. Seul mes capacités mentales étaient ralenties. Je me rapprochai de la voiture et pus ainsi distinguer à la lueur d'un réverbère la silhouette de Carlisle à l'intérieur. Je frappai à la vitre de la portière avant et il me l'ouvrit. Je m'assis alors sur le siège et refermai la portière.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? demandai-je, le dévisageant avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

- Je n'étais pas tranquille que tu te retrouves seule en pleine nuit. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Victoria...

- Bah, voyons ! S'il y avait eu des représailles, vous m'auriez transformée cette fois-ci ! Mais comme je suis encore vivante, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Oui. Sinon, comment s'est passé ton concert ?

- Oh, génial ! Alice a pris des supers photos !

Je sortis l'appareil de ma besace et lui en montrai quelques unes. Puis, une idée me vint en tête.

- Est-ce que je pourrais vous prendre en photo ?

- Euh... pourquoi ?

- Et bien... pour avoir ne serait-ce, un_ souvenir _de vous quand je serai à New York.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

- Demain matin. Je reviens mi-juillet pour passer deux semaines de vacances avec ma mère qui compte m'emmener à San Francisco, puis j'y repars jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire.

- Je vois. Bon, dans ce cas... tu peux me prendre en photo.

Je souris et tirai quatre portraits de sa personne pour être sûre puis rangeai le Nikon dans mon sac. Je regarderai les résultats plus tard.

- On se revoit dans deux mois, alors... dit-il à voix basse.

Ou deux mois et une semaine, pour être plus précise. Une chose était sûre, la nouvelle ne le réjouissait pas. Et moi non plus, maintenant que je réalisai avec un certain retard les inconvénients de mes vacances annoncées. Sans que je m'y attende, une main glacée caressa ma joue puis inclina doucement mon visage de façon à ce que ses lèvres puissent trouver les miennes. Comme hypnotisée par ce baiser, je m'immobilisai et oubliai presque de respirer. Deux personnes qui s'embrassent dans une voiture... combien de fois avais-je vu ce genre de scène dans les films ? Assez fréquemment. Sauf que là, c'était bien la réalité, et l'intensité du geste me donna envie d'aller plus loin... je me reculai alors, le prenant au dépourvu.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Vous pourriez passer la nuit avec moi, suggérai-je, puisqu'on ne se reverra pas de sitôt.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Carlisle avec hésitation, les yeux rivés sur mon poignet enfermé dans une petite atèle. Vu ce qui t'es arrivé dernièrement, je ne voudrais pas te blesser davantage.

- La dernière fois, vous ne m'avez rien fait du tout !

- C'était un coup de chance.

- Pfff... au pire, vous êtes docteur, alors si vous me faîtes mal, vous pourriez toujours me soigner, marmonnai-je en me renfrognant.

Il y eut un long silence. Je décidai de voir sa réaction, pour vérifier que je ne l'avais pas irrité avec mes paroles. Mais j'eus du mal à apercevoir correctement l'expression de son visage. Je me sentis gênée.

- Anna, finit-il par dire doucement en tournant vers moi toute la puissance de ses prunelles dorées au pouvoir destructeur. Je te donne deux minutes pour rentrer chez toi afin que je puisse te rejoindre après dans ta chambre.

Je clignai stupidement des yeux, encore éblouie, puis esquissai un petit sourire victorieux, avant de sortir de la voiture et d'affronter la fraîche température de la nuit.

Lorsque je mis les pieds dans ma chambre, il était déjà là, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Je déposai mon sac sur une chaise et allai ensuite me réfugier dans ses bras. Il caressa mes cheveux, mon dos puis soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu finirais par me persuader de rester en quelques secondes.

- C'était involontaire, avouai-je.

- Et pourtant...

Il déposa un baiser à la fois doux et léger sur ma bouche et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Tu avais raison, autant profiter de l'instant présent. Tant que nous pouvons encore nous voir... le temps que tu passeras à New York et San Francisco me paraîtra long.

- C'est ce que je pensais aussi, répondis-je. Mais on pourra toujours se téléphoner des fois...

Avant qu'il ne m'entraîne vers le lit, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir la lune pleine derrière les nuages sombres, sa blancheur rendant la peau de Carlisle encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Je me souvins alors que notre première nuit passée ensemble avait eu lieu à cette étape précise du cycle lunaire. Celle-ci était peut-être la dernière. Un long frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, et ce ne fût pas dû au fait que les doigts de Carlisle glissaient lentement dans mon dos, défaisant ma robe au passage, et ses lèvres embrassant mon épaule. Je finis par me retirer de son étreinte, car l'accumulation soudaine de pensées déplaisantes me parût insupportable.

- Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ? dit-il, inquiet.

- Quel effet ça fait de coucher avec une humaine ? demandai-je dans un murmure pour masquer la tristesse qui m'avait envahie subitement.

Il parût surpris par ma question. Il hésita puis me répondit.

- C'est assez intense... mais c'est si dur de se retenir face à ta fragilité et l'odeur de ton sang, avoua-t-il. Je me demande s'y j'y parviendrai encore tant la tentation est grande...

Ma tristesse était bien basée dessus. Jusqu'où continuerions-nous à nous fréquenter, par cet amour interdit qui ne ferait que me mener vers la mort ? Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être éternelles. Moi, par exemple.

- Alors, faîtes de moi ce que vous êtes.

Il se pétrifia.

- Tu oublies Esmé.

- Non, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais je pourrai toujours me joindre à votre clan afin d'éviter de tuer des humains en tant que vampire nouveau-né. Votre présence me suffirait.

Il baissa les yeux et plissa les lèvres, semblant réfléchir. Après un instant de réflexion, il me scruta un long moment.

- Es-tu prête à l'assumer ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant ?

- Euh... oui ?

Il inclina lentement sa tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres froides frôlèrent la peau de mon cou.

- Tout de suite ? chuchota-t-il, son haleine glaçant ma gorge.

- Oui, dis-je dans un souffle.

J'étais sûre de moi. Tant pis si mon corps était raide, mes mains crispées et ma respiration heurtée... il se recula en soupirant. Il paraissait désolé.

- Je ne te mordrai jamais si tu disposes pleinement de ta vie. Tu ne mérites pas cela.

- Et si c'est tout ce que je souhaite ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est d'être avec vous pour l'éternité.

Son visage prit une expression à la fois tendre et mélancolique quand il perçut ma peine.

- Anna. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il en soit. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

- Ça ne l'est que pour l'instant.

Ma ténacité le désespéra. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de rester humaine jusqu'à ce que ma vie s'achève. Je caressai son visage angélique, à la fois jeune et mature.

- On ne trouve pas d'humaine amoureuse d'un vampire tous les jours, continuai-je. Encore moins si elle n'a que dix-huit ans et lui trois cents soixante-deux ans. Je vous aime plus que tout au monde. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

- Si, ça l'est, admit-il paisiblement. Pour l'éternité.

Sur ce, il se pencha et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres glacées contre mon cou.

* * *

_Fin de Full Moon ! Désolé d'avoir déçu ceux ou celles qui pensaient qu'il y aurait un lemon à un moment xD J'en ai tellement morflé la dernière fois pour l'écrire que j'ai préféré ne pas me creuser la tête cette fois-ci T_T Mais vous ne croyiez quand même pas que tout serait bouclé avec ce dernier chapitre ? Parce que la fin annonce bien évidemment une suite qui fera alternative à New Moon ! Si vous l'avez lu (ce qu'il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant haha.), vous avez déjà une petite idée de ce qui risque de se passer... ou pas, vu qu'il ne s'agit PAS de Bella mais de Anna ^^ Je n'en dirai pas plus, héhé... alors n'hésitez pas à me mettre dans vos "authors alerts" pour être prévenus de la publication de la prochaine fic' ;)_

_A bientôt ! _


End file.
